


Why Not Both?

by WeWereInfinite



Series: Why Not Both? [1]
Category: South Park
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Camping, Child Abuse, Crenny, Cute, Fluff, Halloween, High School, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Multi, Parties, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut, Trans Character, Underage Drinking, creek - Freeform, creekenny
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2019-11-18 22:11:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 29
Words: 61,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18127142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeWereInfinite/pseuds/WeWereInfinite
Summary: After not talking to Craig Tucker for so long, since their fake dating days, when they were the best of friends, Tweek finds himself sitting ‘alphabetically” on the first day of their senior year of high school.Enter Kenny McCormick.





	1. “Alphabetically”

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a roleplay between myself and @yuuri_off_ice. She gave me permission and encouraged me to write this. I am rewriting her writing into my own stuff, but she gets credit for half the ideas and plans.

There was no universe where Craig Tucker was looking forward to the first day of his last year of school. It was going to be such a long year this time because it was the last year. Maybe playing again this year would make the time go by more quickly.

He put on his helmet and straddled his motorcycle. Since he was running early, he decided to just take the scenic route. He absolutely adored speeding his way beside the beautiful sunrise on the tiny hill across town. It was always so gorgeous. He loved speeding on his bike.

Once he arrived at the school building he did not want to go into. He didn’t want to deal with stupid South Park kids and more drama. He took off his helmet and put it in the seat thing. Then, he put on his chullo hat over his crazy bed hair that he didn’t really care too much about. Everyone was already trying to get his attention and he’d only just got there. All the guys said hi to him and waved at him before running to get their own schedules. It made him a little happy knowing that his friends were happy to see him.

The one thing that bothered Craig that morning was when he saw he had anatomy first period. He pretty much hated having it first thing and not because it was difficult for him, but because he was positive he would fly by with A’s in this class. It was stuff he already knew all about. Craig was a wiz with most sciences considering he’d been planning on becoming a doctor eventually.  
——————————————————————

Rushing to grab only his twelfth cup of coffee, Tweek let out a loud groan. He was already running late and it was only the first day of the year of senior year. He shook so much at the thought of how much pressure today would hold that he almost spilled his steaming coffee on himself. He practically ran out of his parents’ shop, having stains even through his apron after he’d taken it off. His parents pretty much had him working every second this summer, mainly in the kind of secret back room mixing the coffee in a big pot thing. Tweek didn’t know if he felt mildly relieved to at least be going back to school, but he knew he would pretty much be working for his parents every day after school until he was eighteen. He had been working there illegally since he was in kindergarten. 

Once Tweek had walked the seven blocks to school and found his new years’ schedule, he practically ran into his first class, not wanting to be late. He noticed that, of course, the only seat available was beside the one and only Craig Tucker. Only the guy Tweek had been totally in love with since they’d fake dated way back in kindergarten. He’d gone through an totally angsty unrequited love thing back then because he was in love with Craig and to Craig it was all fake. Now, he was only a little feeling better about the whole thing, but he and Craig hadn’t even shared a class for a few years and now he had to sit beside him as his lab partner this entire semester for anatomy class. He was going to die. Craig would be the death of him. As Tweek avoided eye contact, he sat beside Craig. As far away as he possibly could, which wasn’t very. Craig probably didn’t even remember his name. 

“Ack!” He squeaked with a jolting motion at the pressure of sitting so close to Craig Tucker for the first time in so many years. 

One could say it was a little bit awkward of a situation for Craig, sitting beside Tweek Tweak in the first time in so many years. They had had that whole fake relationship back in elementary school and Tweek had pretty much been his best friend by the end of it. It’s not that he wasn’t on decent terms with the guy. It’s more that Tweek and he hadn’t even shared any classes for so many years that he couldn’t even remember the last time he’d seen Tweek’s face anywhere beside the hallways. 

“Hey, so looks like we’re lab partners this semester, Tweek,” Craig said casually as he cleared his throat and wondered why Tweek was on the edge of the desk, so far away from Craig.

“Y-yeah- I guess s-so- sorry-“ he mumbled a bit, feeling bad that Craig was clearly disappointed to have Tweek as his partner. “We can probably switch if you hate me that much-“

Shocked a bit at Tweek’s response, he felt bad, remembering how extreme Tweek’s low self esteem was. He’d always been that way and Craig had always used to try his best as pretty much his only friend to make him feel better. He remembered that Tweek used to call him his rock. 

“Hey, I definitely don’t hate you, Tweek, and you have nothing to apologize for. I don’t mind being your partner, either. It’s been a while since we’ve really talked so it’s kind of nice,” Craig tried to assure the other boy. He gazed cautiously at Tweek, trying not to scare him off. He knew he was pretty forward.

“Th- thank you- ACK-“ he said as his eye twitched. Craig Tucker thought talking to Tweek was nice? That would make him the first person to ever think that, and definitely the first to ever say it out loud. It reminded Tweek of why he’d been in love with him way back when so much. He was so candid and so openly caring. Even if it’d been fake. Tweek honestly wasn’t even sure if Craig had ever been actually gay to begin with.

“Still as twitchy as ever, I see,” Craig teased him softly with a small smile up at him as he casually watched Tweek twitch yet again. It brought back memories back in the time of where the two had been best friends. He would probably always cherish them. He hadn’t thought about all this for some time now since Tweek and he hadn’t spoken since the fake break up thing. After that, for some reason, Tweek hadn’t really been as before and then, they’d just lost contact.

“Ack!” Tweek made another noise and dared to look at Craig’s stunning face that he’d always been fond over and took a swig of coffee, before realizing that his coffee was already gone and pulled at his hair. 

Craig smiled a bit to himself. Tweek was definitely as twitchy as he remembered. He remembered perfectly well how much the other boy used to get bullied over it. Kids used to claim he was on drugs and all other kinds of annoying bullshit. Anytime Craig had heard anyone say anything negative about his twitchy friend, he had told them to shut the fuck up. Sometimes, he had ended up fighting them because they didn’t stop. He got detention a lot. He always hated people talking badly about Tweek. It turned him into a protective asshole no one should mess with.

“I-uh- heard that you’re good at science stuff? I kind of suck,” Tweek said as he messed with his hair. He didn’t know why he felt so comfortable talking to Craig just then. It was almost like they’d immediately fallen back into their mold of best friends. He already felt as comfortable as he’d come to be so many years ago. Shit, he’d missed this boy. Back in the days when he’d agreed to fake date Craig, easily becoming each other’s best friend and immediately falling for him. Now, he hadn’t talked to many people outside of his parents for months. He kind of sucked at pretty much every subject and he didn’t exactly have time to study properly at all because of his parents constantly making him work.

“What? Oh, I guess I’m alright with this stuff, yeah. Here, I can try to explain some of the basics? I could try to help you with more stuff later, if you want?” Craig responded as he scooted closer to Tweek to help him with their homework. The shorter boy looked at Tweek a bit too long, thinking of how he’d seemed to be different but similar to all those years ago. His face was different, much more… sculpted? He’d also definitely gotten taller, while Craig was now the shorter of the two. He cleared his throat and looked back down to the book between them so he wouldn’t keep staring awkwardly at Tweek. 

“Yeah, so you can just switch partners if you want like I said- I just, uh, I- my parents- don’t have a love of time to do homework..” he stumbled over the words for a while, figuring Craig would leave him. He didn’t want him to do that again. Tweek did find it strangely nice that he could at least feel like how he used to feel when he talked to Craig, except Craig and he had both grown up and did Craig just look at him?

“Dude, I’m not leaving you. It’s fine. I can come over to help you more or I can help you at school. Whatever you prefer,” he told him right before the bell rang. 

“Here’s my number. Just in case. For...homework or whatever else,” Craig said as he quickly scratched writing on a piece of paper and handed the ripped paper to Tweek, touching his hand briefly accidentally. 

“Ack! No! I don’t want to do that- you don’t h-have to do that- I- sorry- i don’t want you to do to do it all yourself..” Tweek stuttered, not wanting to inconvenience Craig more. Tweek had so missed Craig’s voice and his genuineness. He still loved him and it hurt so much more now. Craig’s voice had grown and was sexier and low now. Did Tweek just think that? He couldn’t help but stare at Craig probably for too long. Fuck. He didn’t want to scare the guy away, he just felt himself coming back into the way they used to be when they dated in kindergarten, it was anything but fake for Tweek even though it definitely was for Craig.

“O-okay, thanks,” he said with a tiny blush he hid. When Craig Tucker gave Tweek his number, smiled at him, and waved, Tweek blushed and smiled awkwardly. Their fingers had touched for too long for Tweek to be okay and not have those butterflies back from so long when he used to touch Craig more. He missed holding his hand. He just had nice hands, okay?

 

Once Craig walked off, Tweek bit his lip and pulled out his schedule, walking towards his next class. He was at least early this time. He saw that they had Mr. Garrison teaching yet a-fucking-gain and he had put a message on the board that they were all sat alphabetically, which by stupid South Park adults standards that pretty much meant Garrison just labeled all their desks however he wanted. Tweek was searching for his name on the desks and eventually ran into Craig Tucker. Again. How did they go from having no classes together to this?! Tweek got wide eyed and blushing all over again as he sat down at his desk. 

While Craig walked to his next class, he couldn’t help think that he felt good about talking to Tweek after so long. It was nice being able to talk to them his dork. He smiled yet again at the thought and then walked through the doors of his class to see that he was sitting next to Tweek.. again. 

“Guess we are seat buddies again, huh?” he joked with a small chuckle. It seemed the world wanted these two to rekindle their friendship, he thought. Craig looked up and he met a pair of shaky blue eyes that were looking at him and then away from him. 

“Sorry! It was assigned I- I swear!” he said jerkily as he tugged his hair. “Sorry-” He had to admit that he still absolutely adored Craig’s eyes and couldn’t help stare yet again before biting his lip.

“It’s fine, Tweek. Calm down. Really, don’t worry about it. I told you before that it’s good to talk to you again,” he assured him with a small smile. 

“You think it’s good to see me?!” Tweek couldn’t seem to control his tongue just then and he had to look away from Craig’s total gorgeousness. He had this hypnotic thing and it totally made Tweek a different person, that was always one of the many reasons he loved him.

“I mean, we haven’t talked forever, so yeah. It’s nice. You haven’t changed very much, have you?” Craig teased him gently with a smirk.

“Sorry! Is that a bad thing, that I- I haven’t changed? You have changed a bit...” Craig has most definitely changed physically. His face was so much more shaped and his entire body was just.. not cute kid Craig who’d stolen Tweek’s heart originally, but now he was basically a man and damn. It was just a good look for Craig. “Except most of your personality is the same. You still make me a little more sane.. like before.. little more calm, I mean.”

“It’s not a bad thing,” he said simply before smirking teasingly at the taller boy. He’d missed teasing his old friend. “Oh yeah? I’m glad to make you even kind of sane. How else have I changed then?”

“I mean, you’ve gotten a little taller?” He tried to tease him back a bit. Ugh, he missed talking to Craig. The more Craig spoke to Tweek like it was the most normal thing and like Tweek himself was normal only reminded him of how it used to be with them. They actually did have fun doing the fake dating thing. 

“Is that right? Maybe you just shrunk? I hear that happens with age,” he raised a brow at Tweek as he continued to kid with him. 

“Yeah, maybe you’re right. Guess we’ll have to have someone measure us again,” he actually genuinely laughed with someone for the first time probably since he’d been friends with Craig.

Fuck, he’d forgotten about this guy’s adorable, goofy laugh he’d always had. He’d missed that laugh. It was probably his favorite laugh. It made him smile and remember their childhood. Maybe it’d be nice to get to get to know Tweek as he was now. Maybe they could be friends again. Yeah, that might be nice.

Sadly, as soon as Tweek felt hope at being able to talk more to Craig and feel what Craig had always done to him in his tummy again, the bell rang to signal the beginning of French class. Ugh.

“Well, I have calculus now. You?” Craig sighed with a glanced up to the stupid clock with its stupid loud bells.

“Nope. Guess we have to go now, huh?” Tweek asked with sad puppy dog eyes. Hopefully, they at least had another class or two together later that day.

“Yeah, well, I’m sure we’ll see each other soon especially since we have classes together this semester,” he said a bit hopefully with a smile and wave at Tweek as they gathered their belongings and left.


	2. “Just Friends”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tweek and Craig become friends again. Tweek is determined to be just friends.

After a few weeks of both being helped by Craig in classes and talking to Craig like they were back to how they had been in the good old days, Tweek felt like the kid he had been when he had first fallen for Craig and now it was even harder to keep it a secret from Craig. He was in so deep. He thought about Craig all the time yet again. He hadn’t been that bad since the time Craig had smiled at him in the halls in seventh grade. Tweek remembered that he’d been so happy and smiley.

Being able to sit beside Craig again was so good and bad. He had to control himself not to cuddle Craig right there. This morning, he tried to get there early as he could and he waited for Craig to arrive at his desk. Tweek had brought two coffees.

 

Craig hadn’t felt so tired mentally all summer as he did now riding his bike to school, not taking his favorite scenic route because he had woken up a little late from homework and studying last night.

When he walked into the classroom to see Tweek Tweak already sitting there, at their lab desk with two coffees on his desk, Craig smiled. Then, sat beside Tweek and gazed over at the blonde.

“Do you think that’s enough coffee for you?” Craig teased the other boy and poked his shoulder playfully. 

“There is never going to be enough caffeine for me, but I- uh- actually got this one in case- ack- if you wanted one? If not, it’s okay!” Tweek replied and looked just below Craig’s eyes.

That was kind of adorable, he thought and smirked a bit before taking the coffee happily. 

“I feel special. Thanks, Tweek. You sure you don’t need more caffeine, though? I know how you are with your caffeine. You’ve been that way since like kindergarten, huh?” He asked him with a smirk at the boy. 

“Nope, I have my own for now,” Tweek said. He shrugged slightly and shook his head a bit. He had been sure that Craig wouldn’t want his coffee. Tweek smiled way too wide to be a just friends thing. He hated to pretend like this, like he wasn’t entirely head over heels for Craig. 

“Okay, then, if you’re sure. Thank you,” he told him again before he sipped the hot coffee slowly. It was good as usual, considering Tweek’s family probably still ran the local coffee shop.

“Do you- is it good?” Tweek asked worriedly. “If you don’t like it, I can drink it.”

“No, really, it’s good. I’ll drink it, you dork,” he responded with a tiny laugh at his friend, who grinned widely at Craig because it reminded him of good memories. Suddenly, he remembered something. “Oh, yeah. I was wondering if you wanted to hang out with me and my friends later after school at my place? We are just probably going to play videos games and watch stuff, but I mean, it beats doing homework. I was wondering if you maybe wanted to come join us?”

He thought he had misheard charming football player, Craig Tucker, invite him, Tweek Tweak, over to his house. He choked on his drink very gracefully. 

“Wait- you want me.. to hang out with... you? Ack! I uh-I don’t really have too many friends.. or any friends.. at all.. why would you- ack- want me?” He thought he had misheard Craig Tucker invite him, Tweek Tweak, over to his house. He choked on his drink very gracefully. This had to be a joke. Craig had been dared by Cartman to ask Tweek to hang out and fake be his friend. Craig laughed a bit and shook his head at this poor self conscious boy. 

“Yes, I want you to come hang out with us, dude. Everyone there is pretty decent, anyway. A bit extroverted, but pretty chill,” Craig tried to assure his friend because he did actually really want Tweek to come with him.Tweek couldn’t help his grin again as he looked down at Craig’s face. “It’ll be probably just me and you and Kenny and Clyde and Kyle and Stan. That is, if you do want to go. You don’t have to go, if you don’t want to.”

“Are you sure I won’t be bothering all of you? I- I don’t want to make it not fun,” the blond asked.

“No, Tweek. You’d honestly be making the whole night way more fun,” Craig told him candidly and Tweek blushed brightly at that statement.“Like I said, if you don’t want to go, that’s totally fine.”

“No! I mean- ack- I want to go with you..” he said while messing with his hair a bit and still gazing at Craig. “Y- your bike? Like motorcycle bike or your like kindergarten bike you had me ride that time and nearly broke my ankle on?”

“Oh, no,” Craig said. He laughed as Tweek grinned wider at the sudden flashback to war. It as a kind of fond memory? He shook his head no. “She’s definitely a motorcycle. I don’t think I could ride a regular bike to school when I live ten minutes away, that would be hell.”

“I mean, I walk for like half an hour to school and half an hour from school so.. anyway, I’ll take you up on that offer. Just, please, don’t tell my parents,” he responded. He loved Craig’s laugh so much. It always made him more calm.

“Wait, seriously?” Craig asked and gave his friend a worried gaze. That was a long ass walk. Was this poor guy okay? “Dude. I’m assuming you live in the same place as say back when?”

“Yep. Same place, right beside the coffee shop. At least I only have a thirty second walk to work everyday. Oh shit- ack! My- I’m supposed to work today! And tomorrow..” he rambled sadly. He was pretty much expected to work every day after that before and after school. The only reason his parents let him even go to classes was because it was against the law not to. “I-I want to go with you. I’ll skip work. Where do you want me to meet you after class?”

“Oh, okay. You can meet me in the front parking lot and I’ll wait for you there, alright?” Craig offered as he gazed over at the blond. Then, the bell rang and he was suddenly stuck waiting all day to hang out with Tweek. He was already looking forward to the school day to be over.

 

By the end of the day, Tweek was still trying to decide whether he should tell his parents or not that he wasn’t going to be at work. He really was going to be punished either way probably. He was practically a slave at the coffee shop anyway. He didn’t have friends that ever invited him over before now so it was making him want to not work. He was going to be so in trouble. His parents would have to kill him later after he went home. He’d never had friends before so he was so going with Craig. He got to spend all night with Craig Tucker.

For Craig, school passed by so slowly that day because he just wanted to hang out with his friends and destress from so much studying and homework. When the last bell of the day rang finally, he made it out, after pushing his way through stupid crowds, to the parking lot, looking around for Tweek.

“Hi, Craig,” he said and walked towards him. The blond walked out to find Craig and couldn’t stop smiling at him when he saw him. Tweek wouldn’t regret his decision to hang out with Craig tonight. He was sure if it, no matter what he was sure the consequences would be.

“Hey,” Craig greeted and waved. He walked over to Tweek and gently and carefully placed his spare bike helmet on Tweek’s head. He strapped it for him and smiled. The taller boy blushed as Craig was so close to his own body. He bit his lip shyly as he let the brunette finish putting the helmet on Tweek’s head properly. He looked away. “You okay on bikes? I speed a little.”

“I’ve actually never been on a motorcycle before. How- I mean- how do I-“ he asked kind of nervously as he gestured with his hands to question where to put them. “How do I not fall off and nearly break my ankle?”

“You’re fine, Tweek. Most people haven’t been on motorcycles, especially high schoolers. You just hop on behind me and hold onto me tightly. Like this,” he told him as he took his hands and helped wrap Tweek’s arms around him. Tweek blushed deeply when he felt his arms around the shorter boy for the first time since kindergarten when they’d broken up. Tweek had been actually heartbroken over that and he’d been sure until now that he’d never have Craig so close again like he used to. He didn’t think that he’d be able to touch him like this again. He couldn’t help a big grin as he cautiously wrapped his arms tighter around Craig and even dared to lean into him more. 

“Please don’t let me go like last time..” Tweek whispered after leaning up to speak close to Craig’s ear.

 

Craig didn’t hear what the other had said, but he’d felt him speaking into his ear and he got chills, but probably because if anyone were to speak into your ear with their arms wrapped around your body, anyone would shiver. Right? Craig tried to ignore that for a bit to worry about his driving. The fact that Tweek Tweak had his arms wrapped around Craig made the latter kind of… happy? He knew that what they’d had back then wasn’t real between them. He just wanted to be the other’s friend again. Yeah, friends.

Tweek thought about the way he’d been pretty much totally flirting with the probably actually straight guy who’d broken up with him because he didn’t want to date him. Tweek realized now that he needed to cool his jets because just being this close to Craig was doing all kinds of things to his stomach even if he didn’t have actual male anatomy. He couldn’t help his body and brain’s response to Craig against him. He needed to stop flirting with the straight guy because it would only hurt Tweek if he kept going down that road again. He couldn’t do it, not when he knew Craigomky wanted to be friend. Tweek would just have to try to do his best to be just friends with Craig. That’s all Craig wanted, he knew. He loosened his grip a little and went a little too loose and accidentally started slipping off his grip on Craig.

 

“Craig!” He squealed louder than his usual. He was about to fucking fall off the fucking motorcycle. He grasped for Craig.

As soon as Craig heard and felt Tweek slipping, he slowed down and pulled his bike over. His pulse was crazy as he turned to look at Tweek. 

“Tweek, are you okay? Are-oh- you’re okay. You scared me. Fuck, Tweek,” he told the blonde through worried heavy breathing. Then he pulled him into him for a hug. Yes, Craig Tucker was hugging Tweek. He was such a good, worried friend, Tweek thought. 

“I’m so sorry- ack! I didn’t mean to- I just-“ he was just trying not to rely on and hold on to Craig so much like the last time he’d been done this love road thing. He was so stupid. Craig probably hated him now. “I’m sorry!” he said with heavy breaths and tugging his hair.

“Don’t worry about apologizing, just hold onto me tightly and don’t let go of me, alright?” the shorter boy told him with a smile as he took Tweek’s hand from his hair to ruffle it gently. Then, he slowly drove them the rest of the way to Craig’s house. He sighed of relief when they somehow made it there alright. When they got off the bike, Craig playfully ruffled Tweek’s hair again.

“Ack!” Tweek squealed a bit louder and barely held himself from jumping away from Craig’s touch entirely. He’d just told himself to control himself and Craig had to go and fucking do that. Why? Why did Craig like to torture him like this? Craig clearly had no idea about Tweek still being in love with his ass. He had to keep it that way. Friends. He was going to be Craig Tucker’s friend.


	3. Tweek Opens Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enter sex god Kenny McCormick 🧡😏

“Hey. Look who finally decided to show up,” hummed a familiar, playful voice. It was none other than Kenny McCormick, one of Craig’s close friends. He had that giant smirk on his face that was hidden behind his orange jacket. He’d always had a habit of sticking his nose where it didn’t belong, so he immediately went over to Craig and Tweek with a curious gaze. “Hm, I didn’t know you had a date with such a cutie, Craig,” Kenny teased lightly, eyeing Tweek up and down. Tweek blushed when Kenny looked at him that way. 

“We aren’t dating, asshole. He is my friend. You probably remember each other, honestly, considering what a small school South Park is,” Craig blushed furiously and refuted his commented.

“Ack!” Tweek squeaked loudly, jumping at being complimented by the kind of attractive Kenny, who was Craig’s friend, instinctively and accidentally bumping into the Craig and falling forward toward the guy. Kenny was taken aback as the blonde suddenly fell towards him. He reached his arms out to catch Tweek, letting him fall gently against his warm chest. Kenny blinked, his blue eyes meeting another pair of sparkling, blue eyes that belonged to the other blonde. He smiled softly. Tweek blushed a bit, unable to properly function

“Whoa, you okay? It’s a good thing I have good reflexes, huh?” he smirked playfully. Tweek should not feel what he was feeling when this man held him, but he suddenly couldn’t breathe as he was looking into the beautiful eyes of the man. Kenny had seriously matured both physically and a little mentally by this year and fuck.. He looked so much older and.. more mature than most of the guys st school. What was Tweek thinking? He was in love with Craig, right? Someone can’t feel anyway like that for two people and he also didn’t even know thatmuch about Kenny anymore. They hadn’t exactly hung out ever besides the few times in elementary school when Stan’s gang . What the hell was Tweek’s brain doing and what did his body want?

“I’m so sorry! I- I didn’t mean- sorry..” Tweek spluttered at the taller guy with a bright red face. Kenny smirked some more at the blonde, taking his hand to plant a gentle kiss to it to tease this unclaimed cutie.Tweek squealed at Kenny when he kissed his hand and it was like a fire in his body and it made him so much fidgety than he usually was. He backed away just barely so he was between Craig and Kenny because he couldn’t breathe or even try to concentrate with Kenny so fucking close to him. Tweek was so shocked that anyone else could have this impression on him besides Craig. 

“It’s no problem, hot stuff- ow! Craig!” Kenny spoke before whining at getting a smack on the head from his friend who looked a bit frustrated with him.

“Quit being weird and make a regular first impression for once. Jesus,” Craig scolded him and shook his head, rolling his eyes as well. Kenny only laughed. 

“Okay, okay. Geez, Craig. I’m Kenny McCormick by the way~ it’s a pleasure to see you again, Tweek. I’m sure we will have loads of fun hanging out and whatnot! Also, if you ever need any good porno mags, I’ve got tons of limited edition stuff if you want the goods. All the titties, my bro. All of them. Unless you would like guy mags-ow! Craig cut it out!! That hurt,” he fake sniffled and pouted over at Craig and back to Tweek. Tweek shook his head and made a noise.

“Jesus, Kenny, let’s just go already,” Craig said, so done with Kenny’s shit already. He sighed softly. 

“I-I don’t want any- any- any of that!” Tweek told Kenny with a bright face.

“Good. Don’t tempt Kenny, Tweek. Please don’t ever be tainted by his evil ways,” Craig joked, earning a smirk from Kenny. Then, Kenny decided to wrap his arm around Tweek’s shoulder as they began walking into the house. 

“Oh, I can definitely help taint that pure, sweet, and innocent soul of yours, Tweek~” he teased with a wink down at Tweek. Tweek felt electricity flowing over the skin where Kenny’s long arm touched and he suddenly had the thought that he wanted to touch more of Kenny’s skin before making himself control his horny ass thoughts. He barely knew Kenny and here he was. He’d been in love with Craig Tucker for so long and it wasn’t ever requited so maybe he could just be Craig’s friend? Maybe letting Kenny be like this might help Tweek get over Craig and let him even be around Craig without feeling so many bittersweet feelings. Craig was straight, he told himself again. He thought he’d heard about him dating a couple girls here and there over the many years now and Tweek didn’t know what he should do and he didn’t know what he wanted. He did know he loved Craig and that he wasn’t ever even a possibility for Craig Tucker. Kenny on the other hand… He blushed as he let Kenny keep his arm around him and tried to breathe normally after the flirty remark about tainting his soul. 

“Don’t touch him,” Craig spoke, feeling a bit jealous? Was it jealousy? He didn’t really know.

“Damn. Okay, okay,” Kenny replied, waving to the other guys who were already ready inside to play games and chill.

Craig spent a bit of time introducing Tweek to everyone and it didn’t take long but he tried his best to keep Tweek comfortable and such. He seemed to be having fun at least and that was good.

“Did I say thank you for saving my ass earlier?” he asked Kenny even with his arms still around him.

“Haha. No. Why? Did you have something special in mind on how to repay me by saving you?~” Kenny teased, plopping onto the couch next to Tweek after getting some drinks. The other guys were playing their turns on the game system.

“Uh, no! Not- I mean- no..” he mumbled and couldn’t seem to stop staring into Kenny’s stunning eyes. And those cheekbones! Tweek was so screwed. Ugh he was so close.

Kenny laughed, ruffling Tweek’s blonde hair. “Dude. I’m kidding. You’ll get used to me being the jokester around here. Everyone else is just BLAAANDDD~ I’m the best.” He smiled cheesily at the other guys, knowing they heard him.

“Kenny. No one cares.” Kyle spoke. 

“Plus, everyone knows I’m the best in this bitch squad.” Stan added, laughing with Kyle and Craig. 

“You wound my pure soul bros...that hit deep.” Kenny gave a fake sad look. He loved being an asshole.

These guys needed to stop touching Tweek or he might actually explode. His head was super sensitive and it felt so good when he ruffled his hair. 

“So- I mean- you’ve changed a b-bit...” he mumbled and immediately regretted speaking at all. He wished he could be chill and cool like Kenny and Craig.

 

“Really? I’m taking that as a compliment, so thank you,” Kenny responded. 

“Oh, it is..” he managed without a stutter or a tick. He was proud he could even look at this flirty, gorgeous shithead.

“Well, thank you. Maybe I’ll have to show you something else that’s changed about me sometime,” he teased with a smirk over at him. Tweek blushed and squeaked a bit at that. Kenny then handed a wet can to Tweek.

“Here, I brought you a beer, too.” Kenny spoke, taking a drink of his own. It wasn’t a Jell-O shot or anything but it did the trick anyway. Plus, he kind of wanted to see Tweek drunk. That would be fun as hell.

“I’ve never actually drinken before. Does that make me totally lame? My parents are actually going to kill me later..” Tweek mumbled before opening the can and chugging a few long gulps. Kenny shook his head. 

“Nah, like I said. I’ll be the one to taint you,” he smirked and Tweek gave a tiny giggle. 

“Heyyy,” Tweek hummed. A couple beers and half an hour later, Tweek was laying with his head on Kenny’s lap and grinning at him widely.

Craig eventually moved over to sit next to Tweek instead of Kenny. He made sure to switch spots with him while Kenny played games. Craig looked over at Tweek who was now....oh god.

“Tweek. Are you drunk?” he asked, about to fight Kenny for giving Tweek so much to drink.

“No! I just feel really good, Craaig. I’ve always loved your name,” he slurred and booped Craig’s nose. Then, he looked at Craig with a smile and moved to lay his head on his lap, nearly falling in the process, and looked up at him. 

“Craig, I’ve never felt so relaxed in my life. Can I do this everyday, this drinking thing? It feels so nice. It’s way better than dealing with working at my parents’s sweatshop every second I’m not at work. Did you know I’ve been forced to illegally work there since preschool? And I don’t have time for friends. I never had a friend before youuu, Craig. It’s because I’m crazy and people don’t understand that I can’t help how I am. My parents don’t pay me for the work either. Fuck, they are going to kill me when I get home and I don’t care at the moment. It’s nice not to care so much about everything, and everyone. Like you. I love you, Craig. I don’t mind being your friend. You broke my heart all those years ago and I love you and want to be your friend because your just an amazingly kind and candid person and you make me more calm, heh, like the- the alcohol,” he rambled as he felt tired laying on Craig’s warm lap. He closed his eyes and hummed a bit. “You make me cozyy. I’m so sleepy..”

Craig was so surprised at that. He didn't. Wait. He broke his heart? What did he mean? Oh god. He was such a jerk. Why didn’t he realize that? Also, what? His parents were making him do that illegally. There was so much to process. 

“Tweek, you’re my friend, too, and I...care for you…” Craig spoke a bit sadly. He shook his head and looked down at Tweek with a worried gaze. He ruffled his hair gently. “We can talk about this later when you aren’t drunk, okay?” Craig added, slowly lifting Tweek up into his arms. “Hey, guys. I’m going to take him upstairs.” They all agreed and Craig took him upstairs to lay him down on his bed.

“Thanks Craig. I love you,” he slurred a bit and realized now that he was crying a bit, but he didn’t feel sad about anything just then. He just felt Craig’s arms. “You’re warm. Your arms are nice..” he hummed into Craig’s shirt. “How are you such a nice guy, Craig? That’s why I love you,” he added again as his eyes closed again.

 

Craig could feel his heart thumping in his chest and he couldn’t tell why. He just felt something. But it wasn’t his feelings, was it?

“Damn this guy....” he spoke softly as he watched Tweek fall asleep. He watched him for a bit, thinking of what he would say to him when he woke.


	4. Hangover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tweek wakes up shirtless in a strange bed after a night of drinking and has to deal with the consequences. What did he do and say last night?

“Owww..” Tweek whined as he stretched and opened his eyes. He felt his head aching and he massages his temples. He groaned again and when he opened his eyes he saw.. Kenny? What was Kenny doing here? Wait. Where was Tweek right now? It definitely was not his room. He squeaked as he looked over to Kenny and noticed that Tweek himself was under the covers and his shirt was off? Why was his shirt off? That’s when he realized what must have happened. Tweek had always stripped in bed while sleeping when it was hot and now there was a Kenny McCormick staring at him. He covered his body up as much as possible and his headache. 

“Kenny? What happened?!” He asked with a worried twitch. The last thing he was expecting was Kenny beside his bed and so close to him again, but he was in a chair beside him. He looked a little concerned? But why? “Where am I? Is this.. your room?! Ack! It isn’t, is it?! What am I doing in your bed? When did I even come to your house ever?!” Tweek was freaking out just a bit. He pulled the covers up almost over his face. “Also, I’m shirtless! How long have you been in here?”

“Well, good morning to you, too,  
Sleeping Beauty,” Kenny greeted with a scoff. Then, he smirked playfully, wanting to tease the hell out of this boy. “We totally made sweet love all night long,” he hummed playfully and winked. It was a total joke, though. He just wanted to see a cute reaction.

What? The worst part was that Tweek wasn’t sure if he should be happy about that or not. He figured he was a virgin so maybe he wanted to remember when and if he ever did that. He blushed and somehow couldn’t avoid eye contact. Kenny’s eyes were like- you just can’t stop looking at them. They’re like an unpredictable wolf, that’s what Kenny was. Another thing Tweek thought about Kenny was that he was way too far away and yet he was only like a couple feet to his side. He wanted him closer. Why? Why was Tweek’s body like that?

“What?! No! We didn’t did we?! Ack!” He squeaked with wide eyes. Also, why had Kenny been in the room watching him sleep?

“Nah, we didn’t. Scouts honor,” Kenny crossed his fingers playfully and spoke. “You’re in Craig’s house. You got drunk and passed out. You probably said something, too, since Craig seemed a bit confused, but yeah. That’s mainly it. I just came up to wake you up to let you know. It’s already like 10 in the morning. You’ve been out for a while, but at least it’s the weekend.”

Tweek smiled for only a minute at his stupid humor that Tweek was already loving. He put his fingers to his head again. Fuck, that hurt. Oh, and what the hell had he said to Craig? Oh, fuck. Hopefully, he just told him he was pretty or something stupid and not actually feelings shit stupid. Fuck.

“Well, I’m glad that we didn’t because- I mean- not that- but you know- I’d want to remember it-“ he cut himself off before he said anything else embarrassing. It’s like he couldn’t lie to this guy when his eyes were looking at him. 

“Is this what a hangover is?” He mumbled and whined, looking up at Kenny with a small pout before his brain went somewhere else. “Shit! My parents are going to kill me! I have to go to the shop and they didn’t know I was here to begin with! Fuck me! Ack!”

“Whoa. Slow down, Tweek. Just… here,” Kenny hummed reassuringly and handed him some headache pills that he had on him for Tweek to take.

“It’s all I have, but it’ll kind of work at least. I’m sure Craig can give you lift over to your place on his bike. I have to go home soon anyways,” Kenny explained, gazing at him.

“Oh..” he said quietly. He didn’t know why but he was really sad that Kenny was leaving so soon. “Thanks for the pills. So I didn’t say anything else or do anything else embarrassing, right?” He asked, taking the pills.

“Um....I’m not sure man. You might need to ask Craigy about that, okay? I’ll see you another day, though. It was nice hanging out with you,” Kenny told him, giving him a charming smile behind his jacket and waving off before he left down the steps, leaving Tweek left with his thoughts.

Tweek grinned widely at that and waved back before thinking about what Kenny had said. He’d clearly said something stupid and embarrassing. He should probably talk to Craig about it? Should he? He was scared to. He also was about to be murdered by his parents when he got to the shop today. 

He groaned at the pressure that all this day was already living up to and it was only Saturday. Ugh. Tweek put on his shirt and made himself stand up. He had to force himself to walk downstairs to where he hoped to find Craig.

Craig has been downstairs on the couch waiting for Tweek to get up all night long. He couldn’t sleep at all, not after what Tweek had said. It was definitely bothering him like hell. He wished Tweek was up already. He kept waiting until he finally heard footsteps.


	5. Consequences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tweek talks to Craig about what he said and done while he was drunk the previous night.

“Ack!” Tweek squealed as he saw the dark figure of Craig in the total darkness of the living room area on the couch. “Oh my god, Craig! You look like a monster! Don’t do that to me!” he added before taking in the situation and walking towards Craig. He bit his lip as he looked down at him. “I heard I might have said or done something stupid to you last night? Kenny wouldn’t tell me what, though, and I’m- I mean, I’m scared of what I told you- ack-“ he said and all of the sudden he couldn’t breathe. Craig had a sudden weird feeling he couldn’t pinpoint just then.

“Ah, sorry, Tweek,” he said as he let out a small sigh and ruffled his own hair. “It was nothing too bad. It was just…” Should he really tell him? Maybe he shouldn’t. “You told me about your parents having you working illegally. That’s it. You should’ve told me, Tweek. That’s awful. I’m sorry they do that. It’s wrong.”

Tweek squinted at him. Just because he hadn’t been around Craig recently didn’t mean he didn’t know when Craig was lying. Should he say something? Ugh. Tweek wanted so badly to know what he’d done or said to make Craig lie to him. It was aggravating Tweek. 

“I mean, it’s not like we were on speaking terms before a few weeks ago.. And it’s- it’s fine. Can’t really do anything until I’m eighteen so. What’s another few months when I’ve been doing it for so many years, you know. Anyway.. was that.. all? From the way Kenny told me, it was more important or something?” He hinted and hoped Craig would tell him.

“Mm, I mean you did lay on my lap for some while and Kenny, too.” Craig added. He hated lying to Tweek, but it was for the best right now. Tweek didn’t believe him at all right now, but whatever. He squinted again and sighed. 

“Okay. I trust you,” he told him. “Oh, also, do you mind not telling anyone else about the coffee shop thing? Wait! Did you say- on your- on your laps? I’m so embarrassed! I’m never getting drunk again,” he whined a bit and looked up at Craig. “Sorry that I was blabbering last night.” 

Oh shit. Some flashbacks in a blur came into Tweek’s mind from last night, but they weren’t clear. He seemed to be totally all over Kenny though. Tweek was pretty sure Craig was still totally lying and that Tweek had probably opened his mouth about his crush on Craig. Then, he’d laid on his lap. Ugh, why? He sat a few feet of safety from Craig on the couch.

“Don’t apologize, Tweek. It’s all good. Seriously. Honestly, you were a funny drunk and it made me laugh so it was worth it,” Craig joked with a small chuckle. “Did you have fun at least?”

“I don’t remember much which hopefully is for the best,” he said and smiled over at Craig. “Thanks for inviting me to hang out, Craig. I actually haven’t had an actual friend since you in kindergarten. I’ve missed you in my life. As a friend. Please, don’t make me go home like Kenny tried to do,” he asked softly and gave Craig a pout. Craig smiled a bit at the blonde. He was so kindhearted and pure. 

“Dude, we have to get you home. I’m sure you forgot to even tell your parents you come over. I’ll give you a ride over,” Craig offered.

“Please no. They’re going to murder me! Can’t I just hide out here?” He gave a fake tiny cheesy grin and gave Craig those puppy dog eyes. “Please,” he only kind of begged. He looked and saw that in his joking he’d somehow ended up scooting a bit closer to Craig. The brunette blushed a bit as Tweek got closer to him. Why was he blushing? What the hell? Tweek was so close to him.

“Dude, you have to face them eventually. Tweek, please don’t give me those eyes,” Craig begged. 

Was Craig blushing? Oh no. It was because Tweek had told him that he was in love with him and now Craig is disgusted, wasn’t it? No, surely good hearted Craig wouldn’t ever think that. He maybe didn’t even tell Craig last night. Maybe Craig had been being honest. 

“What eyes?” Tweek teased lightly with a smile. He looked down at Craig. He scooted a tiny tiny bit closer to joke with Craig. “Pweeeasse don’t make me go home yet, Craig.”

“You dork. I’m going to get in deep shit if your parents found out I was hiding you. God damn it. Only this once okay?” Craig laughed and placed his hand over Tweek’s face. He smirked happily at Tweek’s cute face. Cute? Wait, no. Craig, stop.

Tweek tried his very best to not be all happy and affected by Craig’s touch because he’d promised himself and secretly Craig that he was going to be his friend. Being strictly friends with Craig when he was so touchy feely was going to be so fucking hard. He did let out a grin when Craig agreed. Then, he frowned. 

“Oh, shit. Are you parents here? Are they going to be? Will they be angry that I’m here? Ack! I’ll go home,” he told him quickly and tried to stand up from his spot close to Craig.

“No, dude. My parents are gone for the week. Business thing,” Craig assured his friend. His parents were usually gone a lot. He was lonely sometimes, but never admitted that to anyone, especially his friends. Tweek let out a reassured sigh and sat back down. His parents were going to kill him. 

“Thanks,” he mumbled as he bit his lip and looked over at Craig.

“Yeah, yeah. Well, if you want. You can shower upstairs. You still smell like beer. I’ll be outside for a bit, okay? Feel free to use anything and I have clean clothes you can use if you want,” Craig told him with a smile.

Tweak tried his hardest to hide the giant grin trying to explode. Why was Craig so sweet? Why did he have to be this way when Tweek was already trying so fucking hard to control his feelings for Craig?

“Ack! No, you don’t have to do that! Ew, I do smell. My parents will kill me twice if they smell this. I have to shower. Thank you again, Craig,” he said genuinely and had the urge to hug Craig, but he shut that shit down real quick.

“Upstairs?” he asked, wanting to be sure. Craig laughed as the dork rambled on about things.

“Just go, and yes, upstairs and to the right.” Craig assured him.

“Okay, thanks, again. Sorry,” he mumbled before practically running upstairs to shower as quickly as possible. He saw what he assumed were Craig’s shampoo and body wash. It was too much for Tweek to see the boy he’d been in love with for so many years’ shower and Tweek needed to turn that Craig train right around immediately. Craig was probably straight anyway, right? 

When Tweek finished, he saw Craig’s clothes he’d left out for Tweek and, fuck, that couldn’t mess with Tweek anymore. Why did Craig do this to him?

Craig was waiting for Tweek. He was just chilling for a bit outside as he vaped with his mod, smoke rolling gently from his lips. A lot was on his mind, but he tried to put them to the back of his head.

“Hi, again,” Tweek said softly as he came close beside Craig. “Are you alright? You look.. something not good?”

“I look...something not good?” Craig teased, taking an inhale and releasing a small vape trick, to show off, of course.

“Yeah, you do look something not good,” Tweek told him again as he watched Craig’s vape tricks. They were pretty fucking hot if you weren’t friends with that person, and only friends.. Tweek leaned up against the wall beside Craig. “What are you thinking so deeply about? Also, thanks for the clothes. When should I give them back?” Craig’s shirt was a little baggy on Tweek only because Craig was way more muscled with the sports thing he had going. Great, now Tweek was thinking about Craig’s muscled body. He probably looked ridiculous in Craig’s clothes.

Craig glanced over at Tweek and nearly lost it. He just realized he was in his clothes and that they were sizes too big for him and it was… Stop, Craig. Just stop. 

“I-it’s not a problem. You can give them back whenever. Did you want to stay the night again?” Craig asked.

“Are you okay? You’re giving me a weird look? Ack! Is there something on my face? What? Why are you looking at me like that, Craig? 

“Do you want me to stay over again?” He asked nervously. He’d never meant to stay the night last night, but to do it sober and just a one on one with Craig. He was in for it if he stayed, but when he looked at Craig he wanted to stay with him. He did not ever want to go home to begin with, but now with Craig looking at him like that he wanted nothing more. Oh, shit. His parents were so going to kill him and he honestly couldn’t care right now. “I can go home whenever you want me to.”

“Honestly, you should go over soon. I will walk you directly to them, if you want,” Craig spoke. He wanted to stand up for Tweek and not allow him to get into trouble because of him or his friends.

“But if you really don’t want to, you can stay here, just not forever,” Craig’s parents would kill him if they knew he had people staying over the night with him. He would get the talk all over again. Ew. Parents talking about sex is just… bleh.

“I feel bad staying here and being a burden to you and your family- I’ll just go home, I guess,” Tweek said sadly. He wished he was eighteen already because he’d really really wanted to stay with Craig and even though he wanted to so badly and Craig said he could, he didn’t want to be a burden to anyone, especially Craig. He’d go home and get into so much trouble and be back to working again. He tugged his hair at the thought. He wished for a second he could just stay with Craig forever. That was a fantasy for another day. “I’ll just walk home and leave you alone. Sorry. I’ll bring your clothes back Monday at school, okay?”

“Dude, you’re not a burden, Tweek. You’re anything but that and like I said, I’m going to give you a ride on my bike, “ he said. Craig shook his head and poked Tweek’s forehead. He took ahold of Tweek’s hand so that he could drag him over to his motorcycle. He placed a helmet on his head and hopped on his bike with Tweek.

Craig thought he wasn’t a burden? This is why he loved Craig. Tweek felt himself blushing when Craig grabbed his hand. It seemed for foreign and so normal all at once. It brought back their fake dating and so many times of feeling so calmed by Craig’s hand in his. Tweek tried and totally failed to hide his tiny grin. He looked down from Craig and bit his lip. 

“Are you sure? It’s only like ten blocks. I’ve walked further. You don’t have to bother yourself over me,” he told him as he dared to look back at Craig before Craig put the helmet on his head and boy he was so close to Tweek’s face helping with the helmet strap and Tweek was lacking the whole control thing again. “Ack- Th-thanks..”

“Yeah, yeah. Come on. Let’s get you home crazy,” Craig replied with a playful smirk. He gently placed Tweek’s arms around his waist and sped off down the road. The wind was a bit cool as they drove and Craig couldn’t help but to worry a bit at how Tweek’s parents would respond to Tweek not showing up yesterday.

Soon enough they made it to Tweek’s home and Craig parked his bike. He got off with his friend, who seemed to be a bit shaky at the moment.

“I’m okay. I’ll just- ack- go in, otherwise they’ll get onto you. Thanks for- for everything, inviting me to actually have friends and for the ride and everything. I- thanks.. see you at school..” he said as he gave Craig his helmet and looked down before biting his lip and forcing himself to just go with his urge, awkwardly and quickly hugging Craig. “Thanks, Craig.”

He gave him a tiny smile and blushing a bit at the hug. Then, he waved and walked into the coffee shop to deal with work and his parents. His dad was at the front taking orders as per usual while his mom was bustling around tables. When the bell signaled that Tweek had entered, he saw his parents both excuse themselves and he knew to follow them to the back room. They yelled at him and told him he had work to do. They told him he had to make up for the missing two days of work by skipping all his classes and going to work for that time.


	6. “Assault”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tweek wakes up in an alleyway with foggy memories. What happened and what happens next?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: So this is the chapter with a lot of hints at the rape. I don’t like to write out the actual act at all, so I blackout until it’s over and then it has the character remember some random things and the post effects of the rape. 💚💚

By that Friday after school, Tweek was going crazy from the work and he needed a tiny break. He decided to walk just a bit to the gas station. He didn’t tell his parents. He assumed that Craig and Kenny and the lot were a bad influence. He took a back alley and then everything went black.

 

Tweek woke up on the pebbled ground outside and he noticed that the sun was going down and he had no idea where he was right now. What the fuck happened? He thought about where he was or what had happened as he tried to stand and only fell again because his lower body hurt so much. He felt that his whole body was bruised and bleeding all over. His clothing was so ripped all over and his belt from before was missing. He tried again and again to stand so he could walk home or try to find wherever home was from here, only to fail. 

Then, it hit him.

He’d been walking home when he had been attacked and hurt. Those men said they wanted to show him what his family gets for something about the coffee shop. Something about drugs? Tweek apparently missed part of it, but he remembered way too much already than he ever wanted. He ripped at his hair and remembered the rest of what had taken place. He was so stupid. The men kept telling him he should be sorry and that he was nothing and deserved to die. 

Tweek forced himself to figure out that he was close to Kenny’s house. He felt around for his phone and called the first person he thought of. 

“Kenny? Can you- can you h-help me?” He could barely even speak just then and his voice cracked. He felt the sobs coming now as he knew what had happened. “Can you- p-pick me u-up, please? I-I can’t..move..”

 

Craig had been worried as hell the whole entire fucking week. As well as Kenny, too. Tweek had just kind of up and disappeared for the whole week of school. No one knew where the fuck he was! Craig would nearly get pissed every time he asked someone and they didn’t know. Not to mention, Tweek hadn’t been answering any of his messages or calls. 

“Damn it!” Craig yelled, throwing his phone at his bedroom wall. It nearly shattered it, but he could care less at this point. Where was Tweek? Ugh. He thought he should just leave and go get him at his place. He was sure it had to do with his parents. Screw it, he was going to Tweek’s right fucking now!

 

Kenny was enjoying his weekend already. He had found another cutie to mess around with at this bar he sneaked into the other night. It was a good time. 

Yet, he couldn’t get a certain blonde out of his mind. Tweek. He had been gone the whole week at school and it was driving Craig crazy for sure. Kenny didn’t know much about the situation but he was worried as hell, too. The blonde sighed as he nearly drowned himself in his bed sheets, but in an instant, his eyes shifted to look at his phone which was going off and he shot up to answer it as quickly as possible. 

“Hey, Tweek, what’s-“ he started to ask, but dread instantly filled Kenny’s voice as he heard his friend speak to him with a hint of sadness and fear in his voice. “Tell me where you are and I’m there.” 

Kenny took off out of his house, running because fuck traffic at this point. His friend was in a panic and was probably hurt by someone or something. Nothing else mattered. 

He ran through his small town, only glancing up a signs until he knew he was close to the place where Tweek was and once he finally found him, he stopped dead in his tracks, out of breath and huffing. He stared at the blonde who was a complete mess. He had bruises all over his delicate skin and blood. Oh god.

“Tweek,” Kenny spoke softly as he walked over to the blonde to hug him tightly to his warm chest. His heart was pounding heavily from running all the way to him. “I’m here. I’m here. You’re okay. Let’s get you home, okay? Or to my place to clean you up? Whichever you’re more comfortable with, okay?” 

He spoke sweetly, holding Tweek close to him still. Tweek flinched when Kenny hugged him at first, but then let himself sink into the hug. He felt more safe with Kenny here. One of his eyes felt swollen and it didn’t open much. Maybe he’d been punched or he’d landed on it? He let himself stay in the embrace only for so long. He couldn’t help the sobs into Kenny’s chest. He was so scared and violated. Why had this happened to him? He guessed he probably deserved this. He really was hurting all over. Everything below his waist was on fire. 

“C-can’t go home like- like this. T-they didn’t know I-I’m gone- they’ll k-kill me- please-y-your place?” he stuttered quietly. “I- I can’t walk on m-my own.”

Kenny nodded his head, pulling away from Tweek. He scooped him up in his arms and began walking through the town to his place. He didn’t speak much because he didn’t want to ask too many questions that’ll just upset Tweek more. 

He hummed a bit to somehow calm the blonde, who was in his arms. The sun was setting beside them as Kenny eventually made it to his home. Thankfully, his parents weren’t home so he wasn’t questioned or bothered. 

He immediately took Tweek upstairs to lay on his bed while he went to get a medical kit to help clean up his wounds. He gently worked on Tweek, wiping away the blood and placing a bandage when needed. Silently.

Tweek appreciated Kenny so much and was so thankful he hadn’t told him to go screw himself. When Kenny was gently cleaning and dressing his wounds, Tweek hurt more and felt the tears starting again. He flinched a bit, but tried not to move much. 

“S-Sorry. It h-hurts,” he mumbled as he tugged his hair. He was the master of overthinking about things that probably didn’t matter in the long run, but he did think he had to tell Kenny some stuff because he had to go the hospital to… he might be pregnant! Or something else really bad that he didn’t want. Fuck. How was he supposed to tell Kenny, his friend, yes, but also a guy he had a kind of crush on, both that he had a vagina and that he had been.. attacked.. in the worst, most violating way. 

“Kenny, I have t-to tell you something.. I- they attacked m-me.. in the worst kind of way.. then, when they- when they- they h- hurt me-they found out that I’m t-trans and they just hurt me m-more-“ he barely managed to make it through that because he was sobbing the whole way through disclosing that. “I have to go to the hospital..”

Kenny’s eyes were wide from hearing what had happened. Those fucking assholes. If he ever found out who it was that hurt Tweek, they were fucking dead. Kenny wouldn’t fucking let them live another day.

“Tweek, I’m so sorry that happened,” he spoke softly before hugging his friend once again. He wanted to comfort him as much as possible. “I can take you to the hospital. Thank you for telling me that by the way. I promise I won’t tell anyone else, okay? Your secret is safe with me. It doesn’t change how I see you at all, okay? I just want you to be okay and safe. Let’s go now, alright? I can drive you in my car,” Kenny added sincerely, lifting his friend up again as he carried him to his car, sitting him down gently in the passenger side.

“Y-you aren’t d-disgusted with me? T-thank y-you for everything.. I haven’t told anyone that b-before you- My parents think I’ve just been dressing more masculine since kindergarten. Please, just don’t tell anyone about that or anything about today?” He said, surprised happily that Kenny said all that. Tweek clung to him when he hugged him again for a while. He sobbed for a long while in disbelief. 

“No, why would I be disgusted?” Kenny gave an offended look. He would never be disgusted by that. “Listen. It doesn’t matter what gender or sex or even sexuality you are, okay? You’re still Tweek and you’re still my friend. Fuck anyone who finds any of that disgusting about you. I’ll fight them myself like those assholes who did this to you,” Kenny said with a bit of anger in his expression, but mostly his protective side was showing. 

“Thanks. Please don’t go looking for them. I don’t even remember much of their faces.. thank you for the support, though. Please don’t actually fight anyone for me,” he mumbled as his eyes closed. Tweek was so fucking happy to have Kenny in his life. 

He was so worn out. His body was on fire in the worst way, though. He still had to go to the hospital and deal with that mess. What would he have to do if he was pregnant ? He definitely wasn’t about to raise a baby. He’d never wanted to have a baby in his body. He didn’t mind babies and maybe he wanted kids or whatever, but not now and definitely not this way. He would get an abortion, but he didn’t have much money and didn’t know how an abortion even worked because he’d never even imagined he’d need to know.

“If you say so. Then, I guess I won’t fight them, but I will protect you if it comes to something like this again,” Kenny said with a blank expression. 

“I’m so s-scared.. what if I’m..” he told Kenny as they drove in the car.

“If you are, you can just get an abortion okay? It’s your body, Tweek. Not anyone else’s. I mean, I’m all about pro life and shit, but pro choice, as well, because you couldn’t help it and if you aren’t ready for that stuff, do what’s best,” Kenny assured him as they were now only minutes away from the hospital.


	7. Kenny Cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenny let’s Tweek stay with him and he takes care of the poor boy. Tweek and Craig talk again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: So the rape is actually over now in this chapter, just more comfort and basically more post rape effects.

They eventually made it to the hospital and Kenny waited in the front area while Tweek was with a specialist somewhere in some room far away by himself. He was probably freaking out. poor guy. Ugh. Fuck. Kenny wished he could be back there with him.

 

Tweek was totally freaking out as soon as he had to leave Kenny and be rolled back to some dark room have a rape kit. He hated every minute and felt even more violated than before, but he had to deal with all that. They offered him to give the DNA sample for if he wanted to file a crime. He said no. Then, they tested him for STDs and pregnancy. They said they would get back to him with all his test results in fourteen days. He thanked them and bit his lip nervously as he was rolled back out to Kenny.

“Hey, again. How’d it go?” Kenny asked.

“Have to wait ten days to find out…” Tweek replied quietly and shakily. 

“It could be worse, then. We could have to wait a month or more. We can go if you want. To your place, or mine?” Kenny asked, leading them back out to his car as they got in together.

“D-do you mind if we g-go to -ack- your place? I don’t want them t-to see me like this. They’ll be pissed.. Do you mind? If not, I’ll go h-home..” Tweek responded quietly, letting Kenny help him to the car and putting him gently into the seat.

“No, I don’t mind, cutie. You can definitely stay over if you want. You can even sleep in my bed since you’re tired. I can help you in the bath, too, if you need it,” Kenny offered sweetly. He wanted to make sure he could do anything and everything for Tweek at the moment. This was exactly what Tweek realized he needed right now, sweetness and a bit of playfulness to distract him a bit. Thank god for Kenny.

“A-are you sure? Y-you don’t have to help me with the bath thing if you just help me to the bathroom, I can probably do it from there. T-thank you, Kenny, s-so much.. it means a lot,” he said and blushed way too much at the pet names this situation, but it did make him feel good for a bit and he definitely needed it.

“Okay, just making sure you don’t need help,” Kenny replied, parking at his house and taking Tweek inside with him. He helped him upstairs to the bathroom and left him some clothes to wear for the time being. Then, he walked to his bedroom and relaxed on the bed. He was so busy with worrying about Tweek that he barely even noticed all the calls and texts he was getting from Craig. He texted him only that Tweek was okay so that Tweek could tell Craig on his own time what happened.

It took Tweek an annoyingly long and really painful time in the bath. He had to scrub parts of him that Kenny hadn’t because they were private and covered. He used his nails to scrape at his skin all over to get those fucking hands off of him. He felt so dirty and violated. Now, he was sobbing aggressively yet again. He wanted today to be over with. He wished it hadn’t happened, but knew it was foolish.

Eventually, he finished scraping the symbolic dirt and more blood from his body, only to leave even more red marks all over from his own nails. At least they were his own hands. After he got control of his sobbing, he emptied the tub and did his best to dry himself before slowly putting on Kenny’s clothes to the best of his ability. Then, he tried to stand and walk out the door slowly, but fell before he made it to Kenny. The taller boy shot up when he heard a sudden bang in the hallway. He went out and bent down to help Tweek up. 

“Tweek, are you okay?” Kenny asked worriedly. He picked him up slowly once again and carried him to his bed as he sat down next to him.

“I-I’m sorry! I thought- sorry.. Thank you,” he said, while letting Kenny carry him to the bed. Then he looked over at Kenny with his bruised and swollen face. “I’m sorry about everything. I’m sorry I involved you..”

Kenny reached over and pet Tweek’s hair gently. It was really soft and it was kind of cute when he pushed back Tweek’s bangs. He was somehow even more adorable.

“Don’t apologize. It’s all good. Just let me know if you need anything. I can sleep on the couch and you can use my bed, if you want to,” Kenny told him and smiled lightly. Tweek blushed and smiled a bit at the hair pets. Then, he leaned his head a bit into Kenny. How was Kenny such a good person?

“Do you m-mind staying with me in here? I don’t really want to be alone right now… if you don’t want to that’s okay too,” he asked softly and looked up at Kenny.

“Ah-“ Kenny said and blushed lightly at how pretty Tweek looked right now. His eyes were killing him as they stared into his own. Wait, no. Now was not the time to be crushing, McCormick.

“Yeah, that’s fine. Is it just an excuse so you can cuddle me?” Kenny smirked, teasing the blonde a little to help maybe make him feel somewhat better.

“N-no! You c-can leave!” He squealed a bit louder, a little more like his regular self. Tweek’s blush only got more dark at that comment. Goddamnit, Tweek. Kenny was silent at first, but laughed lightly. 

“You’re a dork. I can stay here with you for a bit, if you want, until you fall asleep, okay? Then, I’ll go downstairs unless you want me to stay here still,” he offered.

“I-if you want.. y-you can just stay here while I sleep? You d-don’t have to o-obviously!” he asked nervously. He really felt way calmer and safer with Kenny beside him. He didn’t want him to leave.

“Yeah, I can stay here. Let me change and such first,” Kenny replied, walking over to his closet. He removed his hoodie and shirt he had on. He replaced it with just a black tee and some sweats. His entire face was showing now which he didn’t do a lot because...reasons, but he made his way over to his bed and crawled in it next to Tweek.

When Kenny said he would change, he didn’t think it meant that. He didn’t think that he was going to see Kenny’s body like that and, fuck Tweek had to look down. He blushed and tried to think of something else as he bit his lip. Why was Kenny so damn attractive? Also, Tweek was pretty sure this was the first time he’d seen Kenny’s full face. Damn this guy for being gorgeous and sweet and flirty as fuck. Kenny turned over onto his side to look at Tweek who was definitely staring at him.

“Uh, earth to Tweek. You okay there?” Kenny teased, wondering if something was actually wrong or not.

“N-no! I-I’m fine!” Tweek squeaked with a totally red face. He turned a little to stop staring.

“Okay. Oh hey, did you message Craig that you’re okay. He’s been worried all week that you weren’t at school and I just wanted to let you know because he may or may not be worrying right now. I’m sure he is, but yeah,” Kenny said, now laying on his back as he stared up at the ceiling.

“Ack! I- yeah..” he said. He’d honestly not thought about even telling Craig about this day. He’d missed and thought about his day with Craig almost all week and then he’d somehow not even realized he was probably worried. “My parents- they t-took my phone as soon as I got home.. You didn’t tell him anything, right?”

“Nah,” Kenny said, shaking his head. “I didn’t say anything to him. I won’t say anything to anyone too unless you wanted me to, but I think you should tell Craig as soon as possible. For now, you should probably sleep.”

“Do you mind..” he asked and then yawned in the middle. “Do you mind if I borrow your phone to text him that I’m okay and that my parents made me stay home all week to work and took my phone? Please?”

“Yeah, I don’t mind. Here,” Kenny replied, handing Tweek his phone. He did wonder how Craig would react, though, since he would be getting a text from his phone and not Tweek’s. 

“Thanks,” he said with a nervous smile as he took the phone. Then, he started his message to Craig.

Text to Fucker Tucker:  
Hi, Craig. Sorry I haven’t messaged. My parents took away my phone as soon as I got home and then made me skip classes all week to make up for missed work. I’m sorry and I’m fine. Sorry 

 

What. The. Hell. 

At first, Craig was confused as hell as to why he was getting a text from Kenny at one in the morning, but it wasn’t Kenny. It was Tweek by the wording of the message, but why the hell was he using Kenny’s phone? Something wasn’t right. Was he with Kenny right now? It was late as fuck. Craig’s hands were shaking a bit as he sent a text back.

Text to Mcwhoredick:  
It’s okay. Don’t apologize. I’m just glad to know you’re okay. You are okay....right? 

Shit. Tweek hated lying to Craig so much. It made him feel dirty. Maybe he should say something about being assaulted but not the details? Just so Craig doesn’t think Tweek was just hanging out with Kenny because he wanted to. Not that he didn’t want to by this point, but that’s not why he’d ended up at Kenny’s place. 

Text to Fucker Tucker:  
Yeah, I’m okay... I actually got.. attacked.. only a little earlier walking to the gas station and Kenny was the closest person there so I asked him to come get me. Sorry. I’m fine though.

Craig’s eyes widened in fear, anger, and worry all at once when he read Tweek’s message. He instantly clicked the call button and started speaking as soon as he heard a click.

“Tweek, oh my god. Are you okay? Why, um, I’m sorry. You’re not hurt, are you? Well, not too hurt, I mean. Ah, I’m sorry I couldn’t have been closer to you. I would’ve gone to get you immediately, if I’d have known. How are… I mean, are you okay? Sorry. I was just worried. I still am. Y-yeah....” He sped off, feeling like an idiot for rambling suddenly.

“I’m sorry I didn’t call or message you earlier. Like I said, my parents’ definition of grounding me was taking my phone and working me like a slave all week instead getting to go to school and see my friends. Sorry,” he tried to say, but he hated even not telling the whole truth. He was not good at lying either, but right now he was telling the truth just not the whole story. He hated it, though. Craig knew Tweek was definitely leaving something out. He was at Kenny’s, for Christ’s sake. What the hell was going on?

“It’s okay. I was just worried as hell about you Tweek, but it’s good to at least hear your voice and know you’re okay. I can let you go now since it’s so late. I hope you sleep well,” Craig spoke kindly, smiling next to his phone.

“Thanks for being worried and sorry again. Hopefully, my parents will let me come back Monday.. I-uh-I really wanted to see you. I actually had a reason to go to school this week, to see my new friends and my parents took it away. I’m sorry I couldn’t see you at school, Craig. Y-you don’t know how much I was looking forward to Monday. Ack! Then, I was sad for the whole week. Sorry for worrying you..” Tweek said, hating himself so much right now for not being able to tell Craig the truth. Maybe he would be able to one day. He felt so ducking back right now as he ripped at his hair.

“It’s okay, Tweek. Don’t sweat it. I’m just happy that you’re alright. I’ll, uh, see you at school maybe this coming week? Or sooner?” Craig spoke softly, wanting to be there for Tweek. He wish he could go over to him now.

“S-sooner? My parents are so going to kill me for being.. a-assaulted. I-I didn’t exactly tell them I was going to the gas station.. I think my friends are a bad influence..” he teased and smiled a little that he had friends and looked over at Kenny for a second. “I wish I could somehow just live on my own so I could do what I want..”

“Assaulted? What? Tweek, what the hell happened? Are you sure you’re okay? Oh my god. Fuck. Do you want me to come and get you? Why didn’t you contact me? I could’ve picked you up and taken you to a hospital. Jesus, Tweek. I’m just… are you… did Kenny help you?” Craig asked, trying not to let that jealousy kick in that Tweek had probably contacted Kenny first even though he knew Craig longer. Why hadn’t he called him?

Fuck. Now Tweek didn’t know how not to at least horribly frustrated with Craig. He ripped at his hair hard enough to pull a bunch out and scratched at his skin a bit. Kenny reaches to gently pull him hand away from injuring himself anymore. Tweek twitched, but didn’t pull away. Why did Craig have to be angry at him over this? He’d been the one who was attacked, after all. Maybe he just shouldn’t have told Craig about this at all to begin with if he was going to act like this because it wasn’t helping.

“I already told you the reason I called Kenny and not you is because when I woke up on the alleyway fucking bruised and bloody and unable to fucking walk, I remembered that Kenny lives just a couple blocks from there. You were like ten blocks away, Craig. Can you please not be angry at me about this because t-they- they fucking- ack, they raped me Craig, okay? Yes Kenny helped me and took me to the doctor now if you don’t mind I really want to sleep,” Tweek mumbled angrily and sighed a bit. The brunette was silent for a minute in shock. Craig hadn’t meant it like that. Wow. Now he felt like a complete dick. Tweek was taking things the wrong way. 

“I’m… sorry Tweek. I’ll let you go, now…” Craig spoke in a sad and regretful tone. He hung up and let his phone fall to the floor, his eyes tearing up a bit. Fuck, he would kill the people that did this if he ever found out, but, fuck, Tweek probably hated him now. Tears began filling Craig’s eyes, but he shook his head and put on that blank mask of his and walked out of his house to smoke a cigarette this time instead of vaping.

“Fuck...” he breathed out, waiting for this night to end already. How was he going to fix this? He hated himself.

 

“Ack! Fuck!” Tweek said as he held in his urge to throw the phone, but remembered it wasn’t his and gave it to Kenny before curling into himself and pulling his hair again, breaking down in aggressive sobs yet again that day. He’d been way too hard on Craig, he knew that, but his totally fucked emotions from this entire day came out in anger when Craig asked him again why he hadn’t called him instead of Kenny. Why had it even mattered? It’s not like he’d chose Kenny over Craig, it was that Kenny was the friend that was closest to him physically. If he’d been a few blocks from Craig he would’ve obviously called Craig instead. Why did it matter? Why had Craig seems upset about that detail?

Tweek honestly didn’t mean to go that far and he definitely didn’t mean to tell him what had happened, but he didn’t end to fight with Craig at all. He’d hated that every time in the past, too. This time was so much worse. He hated himself! He wished he could just rewind and not have said anything to Craig. He should’ve just taken Kenny’s suggestion to sleep and then tell Craig, but he couldn’t sleep now. Not after that. Craig probably hated him now and he probably just lost his best friend he’s ever been privileged to have in his life. Maybe he could apologize and talk to him Monday, if his parents let him to school. Maybe he could just sneak to school anyway. Whatever. UGH. 

“Sorry.. I-ack- shouldn’t have- should’ve listened to you and now my best friend hates me,” he choked through more sobs.

Kenny immediately felt bad for Tweek. He heard every word Craig said to him, although he tried not to listen in, but damn. Craig must have been terribly frustrated with all of this and worrying every night about Tweek. He’d even told Kenny that he wasn’t getting any sleep at all for the past couple of days, too. Kenny sighed lightly and rolled onto his side to rub Tweek’s back gently.Tweek flinched away only a bit at first, but then gave in and leaned into Kenny’s touch. He was warm and Tweek scooted just a tiny bit closer to him. 

“He doesn’t hate you. He’s just been worried all week about you and I’m sure hearing what happened to you kind of shocked him, but you should just try to get some rest now, okay, Tweek?” Kenny hummed comfortingly.

“Ack- w-why did I have to say all of that to him? He didn’t deserve my getting angry at him- I just- it’s been a l-long day and when he got frustrated it got to me and now I regret it. Fuck!” He rambled as he tugged his hair more. Kenny took his hands again, doing his best to save Tweek’s poor scalp.

“Tweek, t’s okay. Don’t worry about it. Shoosh,” Kenny spoke before cuddling his friend teasingly. “Here. I’ll even give you Kenny cuddles. Only special people get those or rich people. I usually charge them, though.”

“Ack!” he spluttered. Tweek couldn’t help, but be distracted by his suddenly flushed entire body and the heat of Kenny’s body. He always seemed to go crazy when Kenny teased him and when he touched him. Tweek suddenly was able for even a minute to forget about his fucking horrible day. He dared to look up at Kenny’s face and trailed off in a mumble. “T-thanks- for everything, Kenny.. It’s, uh, nice to see your entire f-face..”

Holy. Fucking. Sweet. Ass. Titties. Kenny was fucking blushing like hell right now and all because of a little comment that Tweek had just spoken with the voice of an angel. Was that what heaven felt like? 

“A-I’m- umm, ah… thank you…” Kenny replied, embarrassing himself. His face was completely red in his dark room as he tried to cover it still. He didn’t usually show his entire face much because, well, people would always try and hit on him constantly. That and other things to do with his past but Tweek saying that just...fuck.

“You, uh, h-have a nice face..” Tweek managed and then regretted because he sounded stupid saying it out loud, even if he totally thought it. Tweek smiled a bit and playfully poked Kenny’s cheek which was warm. He also looked at Kenny’s lips for the first time ever and they looked so soft. Fuck, Tweek this was not the time for that, no sir. Tweek had never even kissed anyone anyways, well, besides Craig as tiny kids during their whole fake relationship thing. He looked down and blushed more.

Fuck. Fuck. Fuuuck. Alright, Kenny. You have to fight the urge to make sweet love to this precious and beautiful person right now. Oh, fuck. No. He literally just met this guy and he has a crush on him. Kenny never crushed. He only fucked. Never once has he felt this way about anyone. Kenny blushed gently and glanced away with a gulp. 

“A-ah, um, thanks, Tweek. Now go to bed sleepy. You need to rest. For reals, bro,” he said as he ran his fingers over Tweek’s soft arm gently. Tweek shivered at how good it felt.

Oh. Tweek needed to stop low key flirting with boys who might not feel the same. He already knew Craig didn’t feel that way because he was straight. What if Kenny had just been messing around the whole time- no no Tweek stop down that road right now. Not like it mattered right now anyway. He wasn’t about to make out with or  
even kiss Kenny after everything today. He just wanted his sweet, playful warm self beside Tweek. He smiled a little bit up at Kenny. 

“I’m not tired now..” he said with a tiny whine and leaned into Kenny’s cuddles more, putting his head on his chest. He could hear his heart. “You’re going to stay with me, r-right?”

“Yes, I am,” Kenny hummed before laughing playfully before giving him an evil gaze. “Or I might just leave you forever. I’m kidding, Tweek, but seriously, you should sleep.” 

Kenny gently ran his fingers through his hair. Tweek pouted a bit at that joke, feeling fingers on his sensitive head and it felt so good. Between the warmth and Kenny’s calming fingers, he closed his eyes. 

“Thank you, Kenny, for everything. You’re such a good person,” he hummed into his chest as he started drifting a bit. “G’night..”

“It’s no problem,” Kenny smiled, watching as Tweek closed his eyes. So he did as well, falling asleep next to the blonde. “Goodnight, Tweekers.”


	8. Apologies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tweek goes to school and talks to Craig after the ‘incident’.

When Tweek snuck into his house this time the next day when Kenny had convinced him, he somehow didn’t think his parents had realized he’d been gone that time. Thank god. Probably because the shop was super busy and they forgot he existed like they did every so often. He preferred being forgotten by his parents, honestly. He tried to decide whether he should steal his phone back or not. He decided to take it because he’d paid for it with the tiny amount of money he’d earned. 

Thankfully, on Monday morning his parents agreed to let him go back to school when he straight up told them it was illegal for them to not let him go so he walked to school. He was and wasn’t looking forward to seeing and talking to Craig. He’d been over thinking and planning what to say, how to explain why he’d been that way.

Tweek walked into the school and was so much more jumpy than he usually was. He’d drank so much coffee from the shop this morning, trying to make up for how much worrying he’d done and how exhausted he was. He’d had something so important to him taken away by those assholes. He wouldn’t ever be the same again. It wasn’t something that would ever be able to be entirely repaired, either. He bit his lip as he thought. He had flinched away from Kenny so many times that day and morning. He’d flinched at his parents, but that was normal. The two people he trusted more than anyone was Craig and Kenny. 

Out of nowhere, some kid accidentally elbowed his own arm. Tweek flinched, jumping about a hundred feet up and the opposite direction. He made a noise and tried to be as normal as possible as he made his way through the crowd of people in the hallway. He clutched his coffee and breathed heavily as he made it into the classroom. He walked even more nervously than usual into class and sat beside Craig like usual. He looked over at him with wide eyes. 

“Hi, C-Craig..” he stammered. Craig was quiet. He had honestly been dreading going to school today because of Tweek. What was he going to fucking say? How could he apologize? Should he? Fuck. Craig nearly left the room when he saw Tweek come in and sit next to him. His heart pounded a bit, but he did his best to ignore it and gathered his notebook and things to lay them out.

“Hey,” Craig replied with that monotone voice of his. Tweek felt his eyes tearing up a little and he already couldn’t do this. He ripped at his hair and bit his lip before speaking. 

“I’m sorry about- about yelling at you this weekend. Ack! I- I didn’t mean to get angry it just frustrated because of the terrible day which left my emotions all over the place and I- I’m really fucking sorry, Craig. You’re my best friend and I didn’t mean to make you hate me... I just had a-a rough day and I’m sorry.. if you don’t want to be my friend because you hate me, it’s- I’ll understand, but I’ll be sad. You’re the best friend I’ve ever had. Sorry,” he stuttered through tears and a breaking voice. Craig’s eyes widened as he listened to Tweek ramble. Wow. He didn’t expect that. Let alone, he didn’t want Tweek to be the one apologizing. He should’ve, not Tweek. Craig was the jerk here, not him.

“Tweek,I don’t hate you. You’re my best friend, too, and I care for you a lot. I was just....worried as hell about you and got upset because, well, I’m an idiot. That’s why. I should be the one apologizing. I was acting dumb. Especially with what you just went through and I’m sorry...I couldn’t have been there to help you first. I’m sorry you had to go through that. I’m just glad you’re okay...” Craig said with his voice cracking a bit at the end of his ramble. He tried not to tear up from the emotions he was feeling all at once. He was just grateful that Tweek wasn’t upset with him. Tweek looked at Craig with shocked big eyes. He was apologizing, too? He didn’t hate Tweek? Thank god because Tweek couldn’t deal with fighting with Craig on top of everything else. He fought the urge to hug him right then only because they were sitting and it was in class and all. 

“C-can we just agree that we’re both stupid? Thank god because I really hate fighting with you, Craig,” he admitted and sent a grateful smile. “Thanks for understanding.”

“I don’t think you’re stupid, Tweek,” Craig assured his friend. “I hate fighting, too, believe me. I’m just a big asshole and I’m sorry,” Craig sighed heavily, rubbing the back of his head.

“I-i missed you last week, Craig- a lot.. and when we argued I was so scared I’d fucked up having you as my best friend..” Tweek said, looking at Craig.

“Yeah?” Craig smiled lightly when he looked over at Tweek. There were bruises on his face, but seemed to be fading already which was good. Craig sighed and then bumped his elbow against Tweek playfully. Then, he smirked when he had an idea. “What do you say we skip school today and hang in town all day?”

“Well- I mean- it’s not like my parents care or even check that I’m at school.. they’re too busy with work.. sounds like a good day. Where to?” Tweek gave him a grin. He’d missed this guy so much.

“Mm, I don’t know. We can do whatever you want. There’s the mall, movie theater, bowling alley, ice skating rink, an arcade. You name it and I’ll take us there, if you want,” Craig smiled, standing up and grabbing Tweek’s wrist gently to lead them out of school before the bell rang so the teacher wouldn’t stop them.

“Uh-ack-too much pressure! You just pick one of those and I’ll come with!” He told him with wide eyes. Also, why did all those options have to sound like date ideas? Craig was straight and they were just best friends.

“Hmm. Then, how about a surprise?” Craig smirked, hopping on his bike and making sure Tweek got on as well with a helmet. Craig knew the surprise would make Tweek happy. Definitely. It was going to be a good day.

“Uh-s-surprises aren’t my thing, but I guess for you I’ll do whatever...”. He agreed with a suspicious smile and squinted eyes. He naturally moved to let Craig put on his helmet again and hopped on behind Craig, making sure to hold on way fucking close to Craig. He really didn’t wanna die today.

Craig made sure to drive a little slower this time to make Tweek more comfortable. He took the scenic route just for Tweek so he could focus on how pretty some of the sights were, but eventually, Craig made it to the destination he was headed.

“Alright and...open your eyes,” Craig spoke after taking Tweek to a building and opening the door for him. He took his hands from Tweek’s eyes. It was Craig’s own house. It was really nice, too. Very modern and new-looking. He couldn’t wait for Tweek’s response.

“What-where are we, Craig? What is this place? It’s pretty, but what is it?” Tweek could tell Craig was happy and excited about something. It made Tweek feel so much better than he’d felt all week (besides with Kenny. They both made him feel better in their own ways).

“This is my new home and you’re my first guest,” Craig explained, closing the front door behind them. He was tackled by a dog as he laughed, earning a bunch of licks and barks. Then, the dog attacked Tweek with loves, giving him kisses, as well. “And this is my dog, Bandit. She seems to like you.” 

“Wait-what? This is your place? Where did you get the money to buy this palace? It’s yours? It’s beautiful and cool as hell, Craig! And-I-I’m the first one?” Tweek rambled happily and grinned widely over at Craig, petting the dog and smiling down at it, too. Craig laughed, loving this cute sight.

“I have a job, too, doofus.” Craig added, crossing his arms. He smirked happily at his friend “Thank you. I saved up a lot for it. Yep, you’re the first. I wanted you to be.”

“Shit, at least you get paid for your job,” he said teasingly with another smile. Why had Craig wanted him to be the first guest? He had a lot of friends, right? “Why me? Don’t you have better-uh- friends?”

“Tweek, stop putting yourself down. I want you to be the first. End of story, crazy,” Craig added, poking Tweek’s forehead playfully. “Now, if you want, we could be lazy assholes all day and just play games or watch videos. Whatever you want. I could even order Chinese.”

“Whatever you want to do is okay,” Tweek told him again with a slowly growing grin only a tiny blush at the head poking neck thing because he’d clearly missed Craig and forgot the effect he always had on Tweek, no matter how much Tweek tried to control himself. Craig was straight.

“You-you want to sleep with me?” Tweek asked with big eyes and imagined sleeping beside Craig. It brought on all sorts of unnecessary visions to Tweek’s mind that were so bad for his heart. Why did Craig have to make everything so hard on Tweek? He did it unknowingly. He drove Tweek crazy, in an okay way. 

At least, with Kenny, he was pretty open about his sexuality and clearly meant to tease and flirt with Tweek. Craig Tucker on the other hand, was straight and most definitely only wanted to be his friend. The tiny things that Craig did that drove Tweek mad were clearly accidental because Craig didn’t even mean to casually flirt like Kenny. That’s why Tweek forced himself to keep reminding himself that they were best friends and why he let himself be more openly flirty with Kenny. Was that wrong?

Wait. Oh. Oh god. Craig took that sentence the completely wrong way, but he kind of enjoyed having imagined those types of things since they would probably never happen in real life. Craig blushed lightly.

“Well, I mean, we used to sleep beside each other all the time in kindergarten so I don’t see why not,” he said and rubbed the back of his head.

Tweek blushed and smiled at that. Yeah, they used to be together so much back then, but now they weren’t fake dating and they have both gone through puberty and hormones. I mean, was it normal to just sleep with someone? With Kenny, he knew he was flirty and playful so maybe he meant to tease him by sleeping beside him, but Craig and he used to sleep together so often and it used to make him so happy because he was naive and thought it was two way love back then. Now, he knew better.

“Y-Yeah, okay, you got me there,” he agreed as he smiled more over at Craig. He should probably remind Craig that he had to be home after school ended, but he really didn’t want to leave ever. Then, he got sad. “Sadly, I should probably be home by the end of school unless we want to go through last week all over again...”

“Oh, yeah. I almost forgot,” Craig spoke a bit sadly, not wanting Tweek to have to go so soon. He cleared his throat. 

“Then, how about we just order takeout and watch videos,” He suggested, making sure they wouldn’t accidentally sleep too long and miss Tweek going back home.

“We can set an alarm if you really wanted to just sleep or I’m good with the takeout idea, too? Whichever you want,” he told him as he looked over at him. Thankfully, Tweek’s swollen black eye had gotten way better and the rest of his body was still painful internally, but less visible outwardly.

“Okay. Then, you can just chill for a bit while I call for some Chinese and get what we used to,” Craig said and smiled, taking out his phone and walking outside to order and to take a quick smoke. It was cold and rainy outside which was perfect weather for a stay-in date-day! This wasn’t a date, Craig. Just a day with a friend.

Tweek waited a bit before deciding to follow Craig out and he saw him smoking this time. He was pretty certain that in all the years he’d known Craig, he’d tried smoking maybe once in like first grade because South Park peer pressure. Tweek wasn’t sure how he was supposed to feel. He knew it was bad for Craig and all but he looked really aesthetically pleasing. Duck, no, Tweek. Stop that.

“Since when do you smoke?” he had to ask as he leaned close beside him to look him in the eyes.

Craig was taken aback when Tweek suddenly popped up next to him. He took out his cigarette and let a cloud of smoke roll from his softened lips. 

“Since a while ago in like first grade. Why? You going to give me the whole ‘smoking is bad for you.’ speech. Trust me, our school counselor has already drilled that into my mind thousands of times already,” Craig told him.

“I thought you just vaped and I’ll give a better version of the smoking is bad speech,” he cleared his throat loudly and inhaled in preparation, “Smoking is bad, m’kay? So what you need to know about smoking is that smoking is bad, m’kay? Because smoking is bad, m’kay? Blah blah blah.”

He laughed at his own stupid impression of their stupid ass counselor they’d dealt with so many stupid annoying years. 

“How’d I do?” He joked as he looked over to Craig playfully. Craig laughed so hard at that. He even had tears in his eyes. God damn it. That was spot on.

“Hahahaha. God damn it Tweek. Haha. You should audition for Mr. Mackey. You would definitely win an Emmy.” Craig teased, dying a bit. He hadn’t laughed like that in ages. It was rare for him to show those emotions.bTweek grinned at that comment and that fucking laugh he missed and loved so much. He’d missed everything about Craig over the years he didn’t get to be his friend. He was so glad to have him back in his life. 

“Thank you, thank you. I’ll be here all night!” he added with a dramatic bow. “So what did you want to watch?”

“Hmm. Comedy sound good? There’s this show I really like called North Park. It’s hilarious,” Craig said and laughed softly once again, finishing his cigarette and stomping on it to put it out.

“I heard it’s even funnier than Terrance and Phillip,” Tweek agreed with a grin over at Craig. He didn’t really care what they did as long as he was spending time with Craig.

“It totally is.” Craig replied, setting up the show for them. Eventually their delivery came through and they got to chow down on some delicious Chinese takeout that made them overly full. They were both being lazy on the couch and it was just a good day.


	9. Chapter Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenny and Tweek Skip class to go get Craig’s birthday gifts for his party.

Tweek came into school the next day looking forward to seeing his best friend and saw Kenny sitting in his own seat, right beside Craig. And, fucking hell, why did they both look so fucking good? I mean, Tweek already thought they were both hot, but why, god? Kenny looked even more of a bad boy and Craig looked fucking hot as heck. Now, they were both there together in front of his eyes. He was so fucked.

“H-hi-ack-guys!” Tweek practically squeaked at them as he walked up to them and looked down at Kenny with big eyes. “You’re-uh- in m-my seat..”

Kenny and Craig instantly saw Tweek when he walked into the classroom. They watched him like a set of lost puppies. It was kind of cute. Kenny gave Tweek a suggestive smirk as he patted his leg. 

“It’s okay, baby. You can sit on my lap and rid-ow Craig! Fuck you!” Kenny yelled out, getting a side smack from his friend who was glaring at him.

“That’s Tweek’s seat,” Craig threatened.

“Okay, okay. Geez. Jealous much,” Kenny teased, getting up and just sitting in the spot next to Tweek, which was already taken by someone. “Pip. Do you want me to suck you?” Kenny asked the blonde boy in the seat. The boy blushed furiously and shouted.

“G-god no!” he stuttered and gave a look of disgust.

“Then, move or I’ll give you the most raging boner of-“ Kenny began before smirking as Pip was already running away. “Thanks Pip.”

Kenny sat down in the seat next to Tweek. Craig rolled his eyes.Tweek blushed at Kenny’s humor as usual and playfully hit his shoulder at what he’d said to Pip. 

“A-asshole! Be nice to Pip!” he told him and saw how close he’d intentionally moved his chair to Tweek’s and bit his lip. “W-what are you even doing here, Kenny? Don’t you have your own class to harass?” 

Tweek continued to joke but did actually want to know why he was here with Craig. 

“Had to change classes. Because I didn’t get along with the teacher because she found out I banged her husband.” Kenny shrugged and spoke casually. Then, Tweek turned to Craig with a smile. 

“Hey,” Tweek greeted him with happy eyes. He remembered their day together yesterday and smiled. Craig instantly smiled back at Tweek, rubbing the back of his head awkwardly. 

“Hey Tweek...” Craig responded. Tweek blushed at Kenny’s antics again and shook his head. Eww, he didn’t want to know that. 

“Nope, never mind, I don’t want to know,” he told him he looked back to Craig. He didn’t really know what he was supposed to be saying or doing right now. When he was alone with Craig he knew he was best friends and he felt they were pretty calm and comfortable as that status right now. Being alone with Kenny was always one surprise after another and he loved it and found his humor pretty fucking hot. He always felt electricity running when Kenny was around constantly. Now that he was squished between Craig and Kenny in class, where usually it was only him and Craig, he felt awkward. Craig cleared his throat. It was Friday and tonight it was his birthday. And he wanted to invite tweek so badly to his-

“So Tweek, there’s going to be a lit party tonight at Craig’s place! Since it’s his birthday and all, you should definitely come. There’s gonna be alcohol,” Kenny suddenly admitted, earning a deadly glare from Craig behind Tweek. Kenny only laughed.

“Oh, yeah. Your birthday is coming up isn’t it? Happy birthday, then,” Tweek looked to Craig with a feign angry look. “Why didn’t you remind me? I could’ve gotten you a gift before now! Also, I told both of you that after the last time, I’m never drinking again! It was embarrassing!” He said to Kenny with a dramatic sigh. Honestly, if either of these two offered him booze (it’ll probably be Kenny) he wouldn’t even try to resist. Craig smiled gently at Tweek. “Kenny, have you got your friend a present yet? Do you want to go really quick after school? My parents are going to kill me, but it’ll be worth it.. You both are horrible influences.” 

“Thanks, Tweek. I didn’t tell you because I honestly don’t care about my birthday. It’s always Kenny’s idea to throw a party for me at my house,” he said and rolled his eyes at Kenny. The tall blond laughed and grinned widely over at Craig.

“Yeah, you know you love me. Also, yeah, Tweek! We can go get things together if you want after school or, hell, even right now,” Kenny suggested with the grin shifting to Tweek again.

“Well, I care about your birthday, asshole.” Tweek grinned over at Craig and poked his cheek playfully. Then, he turned to Kenny and shrugged. “Whichever you want is good. I’m pretty much up for skipping school anytime anymore.”

Then, he fidgeted a bit and realized just how close he was squished between the two guys who made him feel all the emotions he ever wanted, even if one was straight and definitely not into him. He felt Kenny’s shoulder brush against his for only a second before he remembered the night he saved him and then spent the night in bed together, innocently. Craig smirked at that cute little comment that his friend made. 

“Yeah, yeah,” Craig replied, earning a cute gaze from Kenny.

“Dude, yes! Let’s skip and leave Craig at school.” Kenny teased, standing up and grabbing Tweek’s hand. Craig glared again.

“Dude, no. I’m skipping too, then!” Craig began, but then cleared his throat. “Ah- never mind.....I’ll just take notes for Tweek in class.” 

Craig blushed. The minute Craig said that, Tweek felt terrible. Was Craig... no.. was he friend jealous? Of Tweek? He made a face over at Craig and didn’t pull his hand from Kenny as he ruffled Craig’s hair.

“Hey, you don’t have to take notes for me, you just can’t come because birthday presents are supposed to be surprises and, therefore, you can’t see what I get you until tonight, okay? S-sorry..” he told him and looked down at him. “See you later?”

Tweek let himself be pulled by the hand by Kenny. Craig sighed heavily as the two left him alone. He was bummed knowing Tweek would spend the whole day with Kenny until the party. Oh, well.

“Fucking Kenny…” Craig mumbled in frustration.

 

The second Tweek was alone with Kenny again he remembered how much of an effect this flirty and secretly genuinely sweet as fuck guy had on him. His hand, which was still around Tweek’s own, was so warm. No wonder he was hot-temperature wise!- with that heavy ass jacket. 

“Y-you should be nicer to Craig, otherwise he might beat you up,” he said, teasing him a bit and blushed as he looked down and remembered Kenny McCormick was holding his hand.

“Nah, he wouldn’t touch me. Plus, I’d kick his ass,” Kenny said playfully, laughing a bit as the two walked through town and towards the city to go shopping.

“Sure, sure,” he said and grinned back. “What should I get him? I’m so bad with gifts and I’ve never had friends before you guys? I only have today to get it because he’s an asshole.”

Tweek was about to use what little he had been able to save up for so many years of doing things outside of working for his parents. He couldn’t wait to turn 18, get a paying job, and get the fuck away from his parents.

“Ooo, I have an idea,” Kenny began, leading them to a small shop in the mall. He snickered as he took Tweek inside and smirked at all of the merchandise. He walked up to a set of collars and whips.

“Maybe you should get him one of those. That’ll teach him who’s boss,” Kenny teased.

“Ack! K-Kenny! N-no way! Why don’t you get it-f-for him?” he squeaked at him before he got a disapproving look from the clerk who seemed too lazy to ID them. He blushed at Kenny and his eyes fluttered over all the merchandise.

“Yeah? I will then,” Kenny agreed, grabbing it and laughing. He got the black spiked collar and checked it out with a snicker.

“It’s going to be his favorite gift ever,” Kenny told him with a big smirk. Tweek snickered at that and grinned at Kenny as he held up the collar for Tweek to see. He shook his head and looked at Kenny. 

“Oh, yes. I’m sure he’ll use it all the time,” he teased back with more giggles as he walked beside Kenny. Kenny laughed at that thought. “What should I get him? For real this time!”

“Oh, um… hmm… I’m not sure. What kind of stuff do you know that he likes? Mm, maybe a new hat? His is getting kind of old,” Kenny suggested.

“I feel like if anyone ever got him a new hat, he would thank them and be that person who would wear it a day before realizing his old hat he’s been wearing since kindergarten is his one and only love,” he said with a small laugh, but he meant it. Maybe if he got him the exact same hat? “Have you ever seen him wear any other hat? Ever?” 

“Hm....now that I think about it, no. I’ve never seen him wearing anything else. Craig’s a weird bro,” Kenny replied with a thinking face on.

Tweek nodded snd sighed loudly. What the fuck was he supposed to get him? Maybe he’d just do the hat thing. It wasn’t bad and maybe Craig would surprise him and wear it? 

“I guess, we can just go get a hat that looks a lot like his hat now and see if he’ll wear it..” he mumbled, unsurely.

“Yeah!? Alright. The hat it is!” Kenny cheered, walking over to buy the hat with Tweek. They also made sure to get a gift bag to put their gifts in and eventually made it back to each of their houses to individually get ready for the party.


	10. Happy Birthday, Craig!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenny hosts a birthday party for Craig at Craig’s house. They invite Tweek. Chaos ensues.

Craig was already ready, having dressed a bit nicer than usual. He wore a black button up with the sleeves rolled up and black jeans to match. Along with his hat of course. He was dreading the party, but Kenny usually made it more fun by getting drunk off his ass and that was funny shit to watch. However, Craig was mainly looking forward to time with Tweek.

Tweek pretty much put on a totally holy pair of black jeans and wore one of his mildly tighter green button ups, trying and failing as always to properly button it and leaving his belly sticking out. Whatever. 

As soon as he got his gift for Craig that he’d been nervous and excited about giving him, he left home so he didn’t have to deal with his parents. He wanted to be gone as much today as possible because he wanted to make his definite grounding worth it. Tonight was going to be good. It was Craig’s birthday and Kenny would be there. And maybe he might drink again to make himself not so awkward? When he walked to Craig’s, he looked to the door and knocked. He realized he probably should’ve told Craig he was coming a little early. Craig immediately answered the door, as if he was waiting for Tweek.

“Tweek. Thank god. I thought you were Kenny for a second. Come in,” Craig spoke, happy to have alone time with Tweek. His house was already filled with music, snacks, and foods galore filled almost every table. Thankfully, Craig had Bandit looked after for a bit so she wouldn’t get into the food or even lick up some alcohol.

“Hey. Craig,” he said with a smile. He looked over at Craig. “What would you have done to me if I was Kenny? You guys are so mean to each other.”

“Happy birthday, Craig,” he told him and moved to give him tight hug. Craig instantly blushed when Tweek hugged him and his thumped loudly in his chest. He gulped lightly and gently hugged his friend back. “Shit, you’re warm.”

“Thanks, Tweek....” He spoke softly, taking in his scent as he inhaled. Fiuck, why did he have to smell so good?

“Whoa, it’s not a party without me. Come on, guys. Don’t leave me out of the sandwich,” Kenny hummed, having suddenly popped in Craig’s house, hugging Craig and Tweek together. He snickered. Craig was steaming and glaring at him for ruining the moment. Tweek rolled his eyes, used to teasing Craig and Kenny as friends when they were all together. Mostly. He laughed at the comment and shook his head.

“Hello, Kenny,” he said playfully and dramatically, even if Tweek actually felt the electricity going through his body at the hug. He enjoyed the idea of that sandwich way too much. Fuck.

“Hey, there, cutie,” he replied happily, hugging Tweek tightly in front of Craig. Craig immediately plucked Kenny off of Tweek and stood beside Tweek, almost as if he were guarding him. well, he kind of was. Tweek blushed only a bit at this tight hug before Craig literally dragged him off of Tweek with another slightly frustrated look at Kenny. Why did Craig keep seeming frustrated when Kenny touched him?

“Dude, don’t be touchy and gross this time at my party like you always are. Also, please don’t set any of my house plants on fire again,” Craig told Kenny, remembering past years.

“He set your plants on fire? Why? Are you a plant abuser?” Tweek teased Kenny with Craig and laughed with him. Kenny gasped. 

“Why, I’d never! I only freed the poor trapped souls in those dying plants. They were grateful!” Kenny defended himself dramatically.

“They were burning…” Craig replied blankly.

“They were cheering in joy!” Kenny joked.

Tweek grinned and giggled a bit at the two’s banter. He really was glad he had these two guys in his life, even as friends. They were the best friends he’d ever had.

“So when did you guys say people were getting here?” Tweek asked, not exactly caring about anyone else outside this room.

“Probably starting in a few minutes. It’s basically everyone in our grade sooo...” Craig began before giving Kenny a sarcastic look. “Thanks a lot Kenny.”

“De nada, bro,” Kenny replied with a playful grin to Craig. 

 

After a while, people began coming in and soon the entire house was filled with energetic people who loved drinking and dancing, especially Kenny. Craig shook his head as he drank, too, except he wasn’t a light like most people in the room.

Tweek had immediately agreed to drink when Kenny had offered, yet again. He’d talked to Craig a few times before being stolen by Kenny and letting him casually flirt with him in front of whoever. Then, he’d return him to Craig again. Craig did have other people talk to him, so mostly Tweek sat beside Craig on the couch, waiting for whatever. He drank a few drinks again and didn’t know what to hope for.

“Tweek, you’ve been holding that gift this whole time. Did you want me to just open it so you don’t have to keep a hold of it?” Craig teased, laughing at this huge dork. He wondered if he’d even noticed that before. Oh, shit. What if Craig didn’t like the gift? He’d been nervous about this since he’d gotten it with Kenny. Too much pressure!

“Uh-ack- well, it wasn’t my idea and I don’t know if you’ll like it, but- but I hope you do-“ he stuttered anxiously and drank the rest of the beer really quickly before handing Craig the gift bag. “Uh, here..”

Craig opened the gift with excitement. He hadn’t gotten a present from Tweek in a long time. It made him happy and he definitely smiled once he saw what was inside. He laughed.

“Do you like it?” Thankfully, his many drinks started to set in and he felt more confident, thank god. He looked at Craig and smiled down at him. “Happy birthday again, you know, without Kenny joining us this time,” he said close to his ear with a small laugh as he moved to hug him again.

“Yeah, I love it. It’s literally the same hat you got me in kindergarten for my birthday. Did you forget?” Craig asked and laughed, blushing from Tweek being so close to him.

“Wait, I got you this hat?” he asked and touched his hat, still hugging Craig tightly. He totally forgot like Craig said. Fuck. How’d he forget and why had Craig worn this stupid old thing Tweek got him so many years ago. “Why do you keep wearing it? It’d been so many years? Is it because you like me?” He asked him teasingly, clearly a bit of the drinks and a bit of Kenny’s influence there, he’d never admit. Craig blushed madly at that last comment. Should he finally admit it? No wait. God damn it. Craig was not gay, right?

“I, um, well…” he stuttered before Kenny burst between the two of them yet again. He was topless and his face was showing and he smelled strongly of alcohol.

“Tweek! Craig! Quick, one of you should definitely lick this Jell-O shot off of my chest!” Kenny smirked, his whole face a deep red shade.

“Good luck, Tweek.” He spoke, a bit jealous of Kenny being all over him and ruining the moment again. Craig instantly got up and escaped to another room. Kenny snickered, pouring the Jell-O shot over his nipples and giving Tweek the most seductive look possible while he straddled his lap. Tweek was so weak. He drunk grinned back up to Kenny and damn he wanted to do more than just lick Kenny’s skin, but he’d definitely take it he guessed. 

“Tweek, lick it off. It’s all sticky,” he teased, dripping some of the shot onto Tweek’s neck. He bit his lip. “Oh no. It’s on you, now.”

Kenny spoke before leaning down and licking up the jello on Tweek’s neck, his hot tongue sliding up his soft skin.

“Ah! F-fuck!” Tweek gasped drunkenly and leaned is body back for Kenny.

“Mmm, you taste good, Tweek,” He spoke drunkenly, blushing deeper as he gazed into the blonde’s blue eyes with a smirk. He bit Tweek’s ear and escaped with a laugh. Tweek bit his lip as he stared back at Kenny and felt his entire body flush, sending him a lovely middle finger gesture he’d learned from Craig.

Somewhere along the line, Craig was dragged by Kenny to go upstairs. They were both fucking drunk off their asses. Craig was very confused, yet he couldn’t get his mind off of Tweek. He had been staring at him all night long thinking things over. 

“Kenny, what the hell?” Craig hiccuped before he was thrown onto a bed by Kenny who attacked him by straddling his lap. 

“Hey, hey. Look, I’m Tweek,” Kenny laughed, leaning his chest against Craig’s. Tweek walked into the room to find Craig and he saw- 

Shit.

He saw Kenny on Craig’s lap, kissing him and seeming very into it, even pulling his hair. Tweek held in a shocked sound as he ran out quickly, unable to properly process what he’d seen fully. He ran down through the door and people, getting the fuck out of there. He sat on the sidewalk for a few minutes to get his breath back and remembering perfectly what he’d seen. Was Craig into Kenny? And the other way around? Had they been secretly, or not secretly, together this whole time? Is that why Craig had seemed jealous when Kenny had fake flirted with Tweek? Craig hadn’t been jealous of Tweek liking Kenny, it was Kenny he’d been jealous of. Had they been laughing about Tweek together with their friends the whole time? Had he been just a big joke? 

“Ack! Fuck!” All kinds of emotions ran through Tweek’s brain: anger, jealousy, sadness, confusion, embarrassment. He felt so betrayed even thought he hadn’t exactly been dating either of them. Why was this happening? He probably deserved this because he couldn’t help himself and liked both guys. Fuck this.

Tweek felt tears running down his face and started running home through the dark late night as fast as he could.

Craig has been kissed by Kenny, and yes, he did kiss him back, but only because he was drunk as shit and was thinking of Tweek the entire time he had his eyes closed during the kiss, but it felt wrong. Craig pushed Kenny off and Kenny pouted. Kenny hiccuped. 

“Aw, Craig, why?” Kenny whined a bit.

“Kenny, we are drunk. Don’t kiss me without consent next time. Or ever,” Craig hiccuped and flipped Kenny off, only to escape downstairs to find Tweek. He never did find Tweek.


	11. Wendy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tweek finds out the truth of what happened at Craig’s birthday party.

The next day, Tweek had to force himself to go to school instead of working even if part of him really wanted to not see either of his friends. He honestly wasn’t sure if he’d prefer to deal with them or his parents and work, but at least at school he could mostly ignore them if he needed. 

He walked into class while looking down and sat down, not in his usual seat, but beside Pip, who was by himself. Pip tried to say something friendly and British, but all Tweek could do was to try to avoid the fact that he could feel Kenny and Craig in the room and it was killing him. He could feel them staring, but he was still confused and jealous about them last night.

Craig and Kenny walked into the classroom. They both took their seats, but wondered why Tweek was in another seat that wasn’t his. Craig gave his friend a confused gaze.

“Tweek, why are you all the way over there?” Craig asked. Tweek groaned that Craig had pointed him out and bit his lip nervously. Should he be his weak self and at least go sit with them or should he ignore them? He really was too weak for them. He rolled his eyes and walked over to his seat between Craig and Kenny, pulling out his phone and getting on tumblr. Craig gave Tweek another confused look and seemed to be a bit concerned. Was he not feeling well?

“Hey, where did you go at the party, Tweek? We looked all over for you all night,” Craig asked, getting a nod from Kenny.

“Got sick,” he told them part of the truth. He had actually gotten nauseous from being drunk, emotionally confused, and running all the way from Craig’s house to his. He didn’t even know what to say about it. Did he really want them knowing he had a total crush on Kenny and was making himself deny his love of Craig to be their friends?

“You guys seemed busy,” he said shortly as he was trying really hard to control the angry jealousy he felt as he thought yet again about Kenny, his crush, kissing the guy he’d been in love with for so long.

“Busy? What do you mean,Tweek?” Kenny asked this time, wondering why Tweek seemed to be acting differently today as if something happened.

“Honestly, I doubt you’d even remember, Kenny. And clearly neither do you, Craig,” Tweek almost growled as he glared at them and went to the bathroom to get sick again. Ugh, he felt so messed up, physically and mentally. His heart and body ached. Now, he was alone in the bathroom, vomiting his leftover hangover into the toilet. He’d been drunk at the party and had remembered perfectly well what had happened, so why the fuck didn’t they? Were they messing with him? Ugh. He needed to stop thinking about this. It was only making him sicker.

Uh, oh. Kenny knew what was wrong. Craig did as well, but it was Craig who went after Tweek in the bathroom. Kenny chose to stay to give them space. Also, because he felt like a complete jerk. 

“Tweek, are you okay? Um, do you need water?” Craig asked through the bathroom stall.

“N-no,” Tweek gasped between frustrated tears and vomiting. He wiped his face and made sure the door was locked for now. He didn’t want them to see him this way. He was still pissed.

“Dude, hold on.” Craig spoke before running out and then coming back like a minute later. He handed Tweek a bottle of water under the door. “Here. Drink this.”

“D-“ Tweek started before getting sick again. He was so done with this day already. He wiped at his tears roughly and stayed facing the toilet stubbornly. Why did he have to be an angry crier anyway? “Don’t w-wanna-“

“Dude, you gotta tell me what’s wrong, okay? I know it's not just because you’re sick,” Craig spoke sadly. He wanted to know what was up and why Tweek was so down.

“Don’t-“ he started again before more fucking vomiting that just pissed Tweek off more. He’d always hated getting sick for this reason. He would never get drunk every again after this shit. “Don’t wanna..” He thought he’d hinted enough for him and Kenny to know why he was pissed at the pair. “I told you..” He just kept replaying that one moment when he’d walked in on those two. “Have you two been together this entire time? Have I been a joke all this time, Craig?”He exploded at Craig through the door, more vomiting and more aggressive tears.

“What? Tweek what are you talking about? You mean me and Wendy?” Craig asked, confused as hell right now. What the fuck was Tweek going on about.

Wait. What the fuck was going on?

Tweek only threw up more at that. Tweek wasn’t processing. Craig was dating Wendy? For how long? How hadn’t Tweek heard of been told by his so called best friend or Kenny?

“You’re dating who?” he said loudly into the toilet, but at least his two crushes weren’t actually dating? “When did this h-happen? Why didn’t I know, being your ‘best friend’ and all?”

“Dude, I literally just told her I’d date her yesterday and I was going to tell you but you left the party,” Craig explained. “Who did you think I was dating?”

“Um, K-Kenny...? I kinda walked in on you two at the party together and stuff and-ack ran home.. s-sorry?” Tweek felt mildly stupid and a little bit less jealous. He moved to unlock the door and sat back by the toilet in case he got sick. Then he sipped the water. “Sorry if I ruined your party, Craig.. s-sorry for being crazy..”

“Oh. Ew! God. Ew. Fuck, no,” Craig shook his head furiously. “No, Tweek. I am not dating Kenny. He forcibly kissed me and I mean we were both drunk off our asses so I pushed him away. You didn’t ruin the party so don’t apologize. It’s okay.”

“Thank god,” Tweek said. He took another sip of the water and shook his head. “Sorry for worrying you. Why am I so stupid? Besides my stupidity, did you have a good birthday?” He asked as he looked Craig in the eyes the first time all morning except the one glare from before. “Sorry again..” 

He’d never imagined Craig to be with Wendy, though. He’d never said her name to Tweek before. She used to date Stan. Tweek didn’t let himself be too sad and mildly jealous over that, though. He’d known Craig was straight the whole time he’d been in love with him. That’s why he’d been being his friend instead, because he wanted Craig in his life no matter what. He just hadn’t been able to accept him being gay and with Tweek’s other crush.

“It was a good party and I’ve been enjoying the new hat you got me,” he spoke, pointing up to the hat. Tweek smiled at that and looked at the hat on Craig’s head. 

“I see that. It looks good on you. Sorry, again,” Tweek said as he forced himself to stand up and flushed the toilet. It smelled disgusting. He smelled like vomit now. “Sorry, we should probably get back to class. What class period is it now? Still first?”

“It’s okay. Kenny feels bad, too. He was hammered hardcore. Poor guy. Serves him right, though, because I did warn him,” Craig teased and Tweek laughed. 

“We’ll have to kill him later,” he joked as he sipped the water again. Tweek had to agree with that. Kenny had definitely been as crazy as Craig had warned them both. Tweek had just puked up all his caffeine and he was sad now. Craig laughed along with Tweek, although he did feel bad. He was only with Wendy because, well, he definitely didn’t want to be gay. Also something else, but that’s for another time.


	12. Camping?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenny invites Tweek to join the guys at Cartman’s lake house to go camping.

After a bit, they all went about school and whatnot for a couple of weeks like normal. Tweek walked into school, having become pretty content with the idea of Craig being with Wendy. He didn’t ask much about it anyway and Craig didn’t talk a lot about relationship stuff to begin with, unless Kenny teased it out of him.

In fact, the idea of Craig and Wendy honestly made it a little easier to focus the attention that had been wavering between Craig and Kenny. He’d internally known Craig was straight since he broke up with him in kindergarten. He’d been internally preparing for this forever, especially when he decided to be Craig’s best friend, pretty constantly around him. It had originally caused those unrequited feelings to come back every now and then, but now, he’d gotten way over it and used to it. He loved Craig as a friend and that’s all. 

He’d been more romantically focused on Kenny and he knew Kenny flirted and messed with so many people, but he was a genuinely sweet guy. He’d proven that to Tweek the night Tweek had been raped and Kenny and rushed down to help him and did everything he could. Tweek was trying not to let himself fall totally for Kenny, but when he came into their first period class every morning and flirted consistently with Tweek, he couldn’t help himself. He was slowly falling for this asshole. He wasn’t in love yet, but he was going to get there one day, he was already sure.

“Hey, guys,” Tweek greeted Craig and Kenny. This morning was no different. Tweek waved them both good morning, chugging his just brewed burning coffee.

“Hey, Tweek!” they both responded, blushing at the fact they both had said that simultaneously. The shorter blonde laughed s bit at their antics. Then, Kenny smiled and slid into the spot next to Tweek. 

“Hey cutie, you look like you slept well last night.” he teased, resting his chin on his hand and looking at Tweek happily. The shorter turned his attention, and his entire body, to Kenny.

“Do I now?” he asked with actual wonder. Did he ever look like he had slept at all? Then, when he met Kenny’s eyes and the way he looked a bit like an adorable puppy looking at Tweek, but like a very sexy puppy who was looking at Tweek. Kenny blushed lightly, taken aback by that look that Tweek gave him. It made him hot in places he didn’t know someone could easily make him hot.

“Y-Yes. Anyways, Craig and I and the gang are going camping this weekend, if you wanted to join,” he offered and smirked playfully at Tweek. “We could even share a tent.”

“Ack-s-sure. Uh, as long as I have coffee while camping, I’ll be fine,” Tweek said and blushed a bit at him at the mere idea of sharing a tent with the Kenny McCormick. With that suggestive smirk he was already imagining things that probably wouldn’t happen. Kenny was clearly teasing. “Craig, are-are you bringing Wendy?”

“Um, probably not. Just want to hang with the boys. I don’t know. She’s been asking,” Craig said blankly, seeming to not even want to spend time with Wendy.

“Oh, why don’t you bring her? Not that I’m like forcing you or whatever,” he said, unsure of why he’d asked. It wasn’t like it really mattered and it wasn’t his business. 

Craig shrugged. He didn’t really want to reply to that. He was sure Tweek didn’t sound even a bit jealous and that made him kind of sad. Fuck.

Tweek gave Craig a weird, concerned look before he glanced back at Kenny, who was still looking at Tweek. 

“Do I have something on my face? Is it coffee?” he asked, rubbing his face with his long sleeve. “Wait, when you guys say camping, what does that mean exactly? Is there going to be coffee? Like a coffee maker or do I need to bring mine that I keep in my room? I think I can only handle the dirt and bugs if I have coffee.”

“Nope, there’s nothing. Just a cute angelic face with a hint of freckles,” Kenny informed him with that same look. Tweek gave Craig yet another worried glance about the Wendy thing, before he was suddenly distracted so easily by Kenny’s playful compliments. Tweek blushed a bit and bit down a grin. 

“Who’s this angelic face? Are you flirting with yourself again, Kenny?” he teased with a smirk of his own.Kenny blushed lightly. 

“Ah-Hey! Only I can flirt with people, Tweek. That’s my speciality. You can’t do it back!” Kenny whined. Craig was staying silent. He didn’t want to join. Well, more like he couldn’t join it and that look that Tweek was giving Kenny was hurting him. Why did this have to happen? Goddamn it.

“I’m a free person. This is ‘merica! I can do what I want,” Tweek said through a laugh and his grin grew way wider. “And who said it’s Kenny’s specialty anyway, besides you?”

“Ah…touché…” Kenny replied, laughing with Tweek. This camping trip could give him more time with Tweek. He was super excited.“Oh, yeah. I didn’t explain. Basically, we are going to Cartman’s lake house-place. His parents are rich as fuck and we are all going there to party it up. Since Spring Break is next week, we basically have all weekend and next week to use for free time.”

“Sounds like fun that needs lots of coffee,” Tweek responded as he sipped his own coffee. “My parents are going to kill me for leaving for so long.. it honestly doesn’t matter if I tell them, they wouldn’t let me go, anyway… I’m definitely coming, though. Fuck my parents.”

Kenny didn’t really talk about his parents and he didn’t want to. The thought was already making him give a blank expression, but he soon covered it up with a smirk. 

“Yeah? Yay! I can’t wait to hang with you! We can even prank the other guys,” Kenny said excitedly.

“Do it and you're dead,” Craig replied to Kenny and Tweek with a stern gaze.

“You can’t tell them we’re going to prank them before we prank them, Kenny! That’s not how that works. Now that shaving cream on Craig’s sleeping face thing won’t be a surprise,” he smirked and raised a brow between Craig and Kenny. Tweek giggled at the two. He was so happy to have these two in his life. He also loved how much more comfortable teasing Kenny (and Craig?) he was.

“Oh, right. Fuck,” Kenny said with a laugh. Craig only rolled his eyes and shook his head. He was ready for the fucking day to be over with. Craig was already dreading this stupid camping trip. 

“Bye, Craig! See you in a couple periods!” He said with a smile to Craig. When the period ended, Tweek moved to wave to Craig goodbye and knew that he and Kenny had the next period together, so they’d been walking together to classes for awhile now. He looked up at Kenny. “Ready?”


	13. S’more

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Camping Shenanigans ensue. The guys all go to Cartman’s family’s lake house to camp. Romance and jealousy arise.

The next day, they’d all made it into the rusty van. Cartman was annoyingly driving. Kyle and Stan were in the next seat back. Craig, Tweek, and Kenny were in the very back, in that order. The front was so loud and obnoxious, but in the back was pretty quiet. 

Craig was being silent mostly and it had worried Tweek, but any time he’d asked, Craig said nothing. Kenny’s leg was pressed against Tweek’s and they were joking around mostly. After four hours of driving, Tweek was sleepy. Kyle has already passed out in the front with his head on Stan’s shoulder.

Of course. Of fucking course Tweek was in the middle. Craig just couldn’t get a break. Stop, Craig. Jesus. Do something that might make him jealous. That’s when Craig pulled out his phone to text Wendy and fake smiled, laughing at her texts to see if Tweek would notice.

“Ughhh. It’s hot! You think with all your money, you could afford air conditioning in your car,Cartman!” Stan complained to Eric.

“Shut the fuck up, Stan,” Cartman called back, flipping him off.

“I’m going to have to second that, Stan. Sorry, Cartman,” Kenny added.

“You’re in a fucking parka jacket, Kenny! Don’t complain!” Cartman yelled. 

“Oh, are you saying you want me to take it off?” Kenny asked and smirked, teasing Cartman.

“No. Christ no!” replied their obnoxious driver. Tweek noticed Craig being more excited than he’d been the whole drive, but wasn’t the kind of person who looked at other people’s phones or anything. He just assumed he was messaging Wendy because she was the only person Craig talked to who wasn’t there, which was weird to begin with. 

“Craig, you alright?” Tweek asked quietly as he glanced over at his eyes for just a second. He’d overheard Kenny threatening to take his jacket off and he couldn’t help but not mind the thought. He gave him a soft smile. “Are you excited for this week?”

“Oh, um… yeah. I-I guess…” Craig replied, barely even looking up at Tweek. Then, Kenny looked over at him with a soft smile.

“Aw, come on, man. Be more excited. Don’t be sad just because Wendy can’t come,” Kenny told him, earning a blank stare from Craig.

“Yeah, man. Just be excited for the s’mores and whatever else people do while camping. I, for one, am looking forward to the coffee,” Tweek said dramatically and laughed at his own stupidity.

“Yeah… okay,” Craig replied with a small sigh. He already knew most of the weekend would be filled with Kenny all over Tweek and Craig having to suffer from seeing it. Tweek patted Craig’s shoulder and sent him another smile, seriously believing he was sad over Wendy not being here. Craig blushed lightly at the small touch from Tweek he’d received. He quickly tilted his head towards the window to hide his slightly pink cheeks.

 

“I don’t know how to do any of this...” Tweek said as he waited for Kenny to give him instructions. They’d all immediately went about making their tents once they arrived at the campsite. Tweek followed Kenny a little like a puppy. “You should know that I’ve never been camping.”

“Dude, that’s totally okay, but it’s sad that you’ve never been camping. Guess we’ll have to make it your favorite camping trip, then,” Kenny teased, taking off his jacket finally and just staying in his black tee.

“I, um, yeah...” he was starting to speak just as fucking Kenny took off his jacket and boy, if he wasn’t already sexy with that crazy heavy thing on, he was so muscular and sure Tweek had seen him shirtless and pantsless once, but he wasn’t ready. He didn’t know if he’d ever be ready. He blushed and looked down only a bit before biting his lip and gazing at Kenny as he moved the tent.

“You can help with this part. I can show you how to set it up.” Kenny spoke, smiling brightly down at Tweek. He would even put his hands over Tweek’s while helping him. 

“Uh, o-okay,” Tweek agreed with a deeper blush. Holy shit he was fucking hot. Tweek let Kenny put his hands on Tweek as he helped him do it. Tweek bit his lip nervously. He has no idea what he was doing, but he loved Kenny’s touch way too much. It was like a drug.

Meanwhile, Craig was already done with his since he wasn’t busy flirting and shit. Yet, he did remove his black tee shirt, revealing his pretty built torso and abs which seemed to be lightly covered in sweat from how fucking hot it was outside. Tweek thought he saw Craig walking off to the lake and Tweek didn’t worry too much. Maybe he was sad about Wendy. Maybe he needed alone time for a bit. Maybe he’d gotten hot and wanted to go to the water, Tweek didn’t know. 

“Is- is Craig okay?” Tweek asked Kenny before remembering that he had to look up to Kenny because Kenny was wrapped around him helping. What the fuck? Craig glared, being completely ignored already. He angrily took out a cigarette and began smoking it near the lake dock, fucking hating the world right now.

“M-maybe... should we- do you think we should do something or leave him for now?” Tweek asked trying not to be overly worried, but he didn’t want Craig to be sad. Tweek almost wished Wendy had been there.

“Eh, maybe we should just leave him to sulk for now and he’ll feel better. If not, we can bother him about it later,” Kenny suggested. Tweek nodded up at Kenny and went back to letting him move his hands to show Tweek what to do. 

“I hope you know I’m going to forget this all by tomorrow, right?” he asked, looking up at Kenny again.

“Yeah, but that’s okay. I like to live in the moment you know?” Kenny smirked, his blue eyes sparkling in the bright sunshine. He definitely was falling hard for this guy. If not having done so already. Nope, he’d definitely already fallen. Tweek bit down a grin and blushed so hard this time before looking back down from Kenny’s face otherwise he might go crazy. 

“W-what now?” Tweek asked him as he looked at the metal pole looking things that Kenny and he had been putting up for the tent.

“Now the easy part. We put the tent lining-“ Kenny told him with a content and playful gaze.

 

“Fuck, yeah! We got some kick ass tents!” Stan said, Kyle next to him. Kenny laughed, and nodded.

“Too bad you guys can’t sleep in mine and Tweek’s. Now that’s kickass! Well, guess he’ll just get Kenny cuddles and you guys won’t,” Kenny teased. The others laughed. Tweek had wide eyes as he blushed as he softly hit Kenny’s shoulder. Why did he have to go and say that? Not that Tweek was actually angry or anything. It was like Kenny was claiming him or something when he said things like that to everyone. He secretly loved it. Secretly. Kenny snickered at the blonde. 

“Like we want those anyway. Ew,” Kyle said and everyone agreed.

“You guys are all so mean,” Kenny whined with a frown. 

Eventually all of them made a campfire and circled around it, sharing funny stories and scary ones, too. Tweek sat beside Kenny and enjoyed his first night camping as he sipped his coffee. These scary stories that scared some of them definitely weren’t scary. Kyle kept shrieking in fear and clingy to Stan. 

Tweek was getting a little cold just then and found himself scooting ever so little closer to Kenny, running his fingers over his arms, trying to warm himself up. Kenny blushed lightly as he felt Tweek scoot against him. He was lightly tipsy from a drink, but he’d definitely decided against getting drunk this time since he might just build up the courage to ask Tweek out. He’d been thinking about it for a bit. Kenny blushed.

Wow. Boy, did Craig feel like a third wheel. Fuck this. He hated this. Maybe he should just confess his feelings to Tweek somehow before it was too late. 

After the stories, the guys had decided to start with the nightly s’mores. Everyone got those poky stick things and s’mores marshmallows to roast. Tweek looked to Craig and who was again on his other side. 

“You want one? I’ll make you one?” He asked. He really felt a bit awkward every time he’d tried to mess with or talk to Craig since he’d gotten with Wendy. He felt weirdly isolated. He didn’t know what was up and he hated it, but it made him weird now talking to his best friend. 

“I’ll make you one if you want?” He tried a small smile over at Craig and hoped he wouldn’t be awkward again. They both obviously nodded at Tweek like cute little puppies. They were both head over heels. Craig was, too, even though he didn’t like to admit it.

Tweek smiled widely at them both and laughed before putting two marshmallows on his poky stick thing and after holding them far from the flame and getting impatient, he put them directly into the flame. Then, they caught on fire and Tweek made a shocked sound, blew them both out and pouted down at the black marshmallows to Craig and Kenny.

“I should’ve told you I’ve never done this either.. I’ll go make you guys more.. sorry!” he told them and looked like a sad puppy. He was glad that Craig was talking and seemed okay. Thank god, because he really didn’t want Craig to be sad on this trip that was supposed to be fun. When Tweek failed to make decently not burnt marshmallows for the two, he pouted more. 

“I’ll eat them if you guys don’t want them..” here he was, trying to break Craig out of whatever mood he was in and do something sweet for the two guys who meant the most to him and he’d burnt it.

Craig absolutely loved that Tweek was so freaking sweet. He was just the purest. He shook his head and smiled genuinely at the blonde, reaching out to take one of the s’mores.

“Trust me. I want to eat this Tweek. You made it. I bet it tastes delicious.” Craig told him seriously, taking the whole s’more in his mouth and loving every bit of it. Kenny did the same thing, moaning at the taste. 

“So good! Tastes like heaven, Tweek,” Kenny moaned around the s’more in his mouth. Tweek blushed a little at the guys and how sweet they both were. Those marshmallows probably tasted like shit and he hadn’t meant to burn them. They ate them and complimented them, too. He bit down a happy smile.

“Really, because there’s plenty more of my burnt marshmallows if you guys want more,” he teased, knowing they’d say no to a second round of gross. He loved them both anyway.

“I would love s’more,” Craig joked, laughing along with Kenny. Yet it was a bittersweet laugh. Eventually, the stars began coming out which unfortunately meant the mosquitos as well. Plus, all of the boys were getting tired. Stan and Kyle yawned, waving to the others and letting Cartman leave first.

“Wow, Craig. Just wow,” Tweek teased. He grinned at their laughs. He’d missed the three and their previous dynamic before Craig got together with Wendy. It still felt a little off but it was so much better that it had been. Craig eventually made his way back to his tent. He really wanted to ask Tweek if he wanted to just stay with him in his own tent because he wanted to tell him about his feelings and he had a gift for him.

“Alright, Tweek. We might as well go since everyone else left. Those tired asses,” he laughed softly, his arm around Tweek’s shoulder. 

“Goodnight, Craig. See you in the morning,” Tweek told Craig as he waved as he walked to his own tent before Kenny and Tweek made their way to their own tent. He leaned into Kenny’s touch. He was fucking cold, okay?

“Good night, Tweek....Kenny...” Craig responded a bit unsurely. He slowly walked back to his tent alone. He debated what he should do. Kenny smiled when he felt Tweek lean against him. 

“You cold?” He asked, taking off his orange jacket and putting it around Tweek. “You can wear this if you want.”

“Th-thanks-“ Tweek stuttered through shivers. He leaned back against Kenny after pulling the way too big on him, but oh so comfy and warm. Shit, it smelled like Kenny. He’d always noticed and loved the way Kenny smelled. He bit down a grin as he held the jacket around him with one arm.

“It’s no problem, Tweek,” Kenny smiled gently. He blushed when he looked over at the blonde, seeing how fucking cute he was wearing his jacket. Fuck. Tweek smiled up at Kenny when he noticed him looking at him. He inhaled the Kenny smell on their walk to the tent and then when they got to the door zipper thing of the tent, he waited for Kenny to lead the way.


	14. More Kenny Cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tweek and Kenny share a tent 😏😉😊🥰

Kenny bent down a little to go inside his tent with Tweek. He made sure to close the front of it and he turned on the small lantern that was in the tent. The tent was massive, too, so that was nice. There was a giant blowup mattress on the inside that was covered with mix of Tweek and Kenny’s blankets they had brought. It looked super cozy so Kenny immediately plopped onto the mattress, sighing in relief. 

“Ah, it’s so cozy,” Kenny hummed comfortably from their homemade mattress. Tweek grinned over at him as he followed him in the tent and he held the jacket tight to his body as he let himself sit on the other side of the bed. He started shivering again because it was still fucking cold. Kenny noticed that Tweek was shivering again. He scooted closer to the blonde with a kind smile. “You still cold?” 

He slowly wrapped his arms around Tweek as he laid on his side, Tweek against his warm chest. Tweek blushed and felt warmer already as he let himself scoot even closer to Kenny, pressing himself against his warm body that Tweek swore was meant for cuddling.

“How’re you so warm all the time?” Tweek asked. Kenny blushed lightly, feeling how warm he was becoming. The light air in the tent felt cold to him now since his temperature was going up slightly.

“That’s a secret,” Kenny teased, nuzzling his cheek against Tweek’s cold ear.

“S-sorry about the b-burnt marshmallows earlier-“ Tweek bit his lip and had a tiny breathing issue he had when Kenny did that.

“It’s okay. I like them slightly burnt and it tasted really good, anyways,” Kenny assured Tweek. He did enjoy eating those s’mores that he had made for both him and Craig. He was so sweet.

“Yeah? I figured they tasted gross…” said and felt his eyes closing as he shifted a bit on Kenny again before getting cozy. It was so much better than the first time they’d cuddled. Mostly because last time was under such terriheble circumstances.

“This is nice and warm and, ugh, Kenny smells so good…” he thought before he realized that he’d said it out loud. Blushing, he jumped a little and wondered why l he was like that? “Ack! Did I say that out loud?”

Oh. Fuck. Oh god. Kenny blushed deeply, trying not to let that comment get to him, but it fucking did. He only laughed lightly, trying to casually move his hips away from Tweek’s backside so he wouldn’t feel his stupidly growing boner.

“It’s okay, cutie,” Kenny told him. Tweek only blushed more and moved his face to hide it in Kenny’s warm, good smelling chest. It was toned, but not too hard and ugh. Tweek just loved Kenny, okay? Wait. He meant that he loved cuddling him and admittedly a lot of other things about Kenny. Ah fuck. Fuck. Fuck. He was smelling his chest. Fuck. His breath. Kenny gulped and blushed even deeper when he let out a shaky breath next to Tweek’s ear.

“Tweek, you’re… I…” he mumbled and cleared his throat. Fuck. He was definitely hard. God damn this beautiful fucking person. Kenny never had feelings like this, not with anyone. Tweek bit his lip at that hot fucking breath on his neck. He felt like he was going crazy right now. He was scared to meet his eyes because he knew how fucking hypnotic and seductive as hell they were, but he did look up to Kenny. 

“W-what? I’m w-ack-what?” he barely said with wide eyes at Kenny.

“You’re just…” he murmured. Oh fuck. Fuck.Tweek’s lips looked so delicious and wet right now. His eyes were basically already admitting what he wanted and Kenny definitely wanted to fucking give it to him. He gazed up into his sparkling eyes. “You’re just… beautiful.”

Suffice to say that Tweek had not been expecting that. He looked down and tried to breathe because it was suddenly becoming very hard to breathe around Kenny. Tweek hid his dark red face back into Kenny’s chest. 

“Thankyou… soareyou…” Tweek mumbled as he pressed his face into his chest. Fuck it. Kenny was going to work for this fucking beautiful person. He slowly lifted Tweek’s chin to face him as he leaned in to press their lips together in a soft and tingly kiss. Tweek’s lips were incredibly smooth and Kenny couldn’t resist from nipping them a bit before pulling away to look at Tweek with a craving gaze.

“Ah… sorry… I just… sort of happened…” Kenny said and blushed madly, realizing what he had just done. His heart was racing quickly. Tweek was shook. That was his first kiss. He blushed so much harder than he had been and bit his lip before pretty frantically moving more comfortably on top of Kenny, grabbing his face gently and kissing him. Kenny’s eyes widened as soon as he felt Tweek move on top of him, blushing when he suddenly took his face and kissed him. Kenny lifted a hand up to run his fingers through Tweek’s soft blonde hair, kissing him back spontaneously, his other hand grabbing at Tweek’s hip. 

It was then that he noticed the fact that Kenny had a total boner and Tweek blushed, but tried to ignore it to keep kissing this gorgeous guy. Kenny gulped lightly, kissing the blonde like they didn’t have anytime left to kiss each other. He reached his hands up to slowly unbutton Tweek’s olive green top, doing it hesitantly, unsure if Tweek was okay with going further.

When he felt the fingers undoing his buttons he stopped kissing Kenny and couldn’t breathe as he grabbed the fingers with his hands and shook his head no. Fuck, he was so back and forth about it. Part of his wanted to just let Kenny fuck him now, but after what had happened to him that traumatic day, he had a few reasons not to right now. They weren’t dating. Tweek was nervous about his body. They’d only just kissed a few minutes and that was already Tweek’s first kiss. And god it’d been such a fucking good first kiss. 

“N-not now... sorry… can w-“ he asked quietly through heavy ass breathing because damn he’d never thought he’d ever kiss Kenny but he’d wanted it since he’d met him. He hid his eyes because he now felt bad for saying no to going further. “Can… we just k-kiss and cuddle for tonight? M-maybe sometime… later this week we can- it’s just that this was my first kiss and I lo-“ wise eyes downward because he’d almost said he loved Kenny out loud. “I like you a lot… sorry…”

Kenny let out a breath when he listened to Tweek, he gazed longingly into his blue eyes. He smiled gently, understanding completely. He took his hands off of Tweek’s top, leaning in to kiss his forehead sweetly.

“That’s perfectly alright, Tweek. I want you to be comfortable with whatever we do,” Kenny told him genuinely and smiled, although he was a bit worried. What if Tweek was lying? Maybe he liked Craig like he thought a while back. What if Kenny was just a replacement for Craig? “I like you too. A lot.”

“S-sorry,” Tweek mumbled, feeling the need to keep repeating that. He bit his lip hard and looked down, eyes trying to tear up before he rubbed them. Fuck. Why did he feel so bad? Why did he feel like he’d made Kenny upset? “Sorry, Kenny… I just-I have so many things in my brain telling me to wait for at least a bit…? L-like-“ he sniffled and wipes his eyes again. “Like that night you had to come get me… and the fact that I hate my body and- Kenny, I- have a full biological female body… I have to- I have a chest binder on because I hate my body and I don’t have money for surgery-“ he kept trying to explain as he pulled at his hair. What if Kenny thought his real body was as gross as Tweek thought he was? What if he only was attracted to the masculine outside that he could see of Tweek? Thinking about his body made him so anxious and depressed it wasn’t funny. “I just- I lo-like you a lot and-and I trust you so much, but I’m not quite there yet… Please, don’t h-hate me. I couldn’t stand it if you hated me…”

Kenny didn’t know what to say. Poor Tweek was just crying his eyes out over this. Kenny was stupid for getting upset over this. He immediately leaned in to hug Tweek tightly to his chest, and spoke softly against his ear.

“Tweek, I definitely don’t hate you and I don’t care what type of body you have. I like you for you, okay, not for what you look like. Though, you are a bit cute,” he teased, trying to lighten the mood a bit. Tweek felt so much better about the whole thing after he said that. He definitely knew he had to be honest with Kenny before they went there and god he really did want to go there sometime this trip. He’d definitely build up to it..

“Thank you for understanding. I-no one else- I’ve never told anyone any of this. No one knows I’m... well, you know.. I- Kenny, I trust you so much… thanks for being the sweetest person I’ve known,” he told him quietly as he moved to lay his head back on Kenny. He let his eyes close as he mumbled into his chest. “Iloveyoukenny…”

“I trust you too,” Kenny admitted, his eyes sparkled with passion as he listened to Tweek speak to him in the purest and softest voice he loved so much. He smiled and nodded, listening to him as he talked. Kenny ran his fingers through his hair slowly, cuddling him as he closed his eyes. His heart raced once he heard what Tweek mumbled to him, yet he didn’t ask him to repeat it. He just wanted to cherish those words himself for now.

“You’re so warm… making me sleepy... it’s like you were made for cuddling…” he mumbled into his chest. He was suddenly so sleepy. It was like the first day they had cuddled and Kenny had somehow put him to sleep right after what had happened.

“Good night Tweek,” Kenny whispered and smiled, cuddling Tweek even harder than before. He breathed him in and started becoming sleepy himself. He hadn’t ever been this genuinely content.


	15. Breakfast and Coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tweek and Kenny wake up in the tent together. More camping shenanigans and drama.

Tweek didn’t really remember falling asleep that night, but he definitely remembered waking up, entirely twined from his arms to his legs, his entire body on top of Kenny’s. He was curled so close to Kenny because it was cold as fuck out in the world. He sighed contently against Kenny’s skin. Mm, he smelled so fucking good. Was there a better way to wake up? He grinned a little against Kenny. He rubbed his cold nose on the other, who may or may not have been sleeping still.

“Good morning,” he hummed into the other’s ear sleepily. He needed coffee for the day. Kenny snored lightly as Tweek cuddled him. He slowly began to wake up, though, when he was being nuzzled and he loved it instantly. He smiled sleepily and yawned. 

“Mm, well, good morning. You look like an angel,” Kennny complimented softly, hugging Tweek lazily. Tweek blushed at that a little because he definitely wasn’t used to compliments, especially so early in the morning. 

“I-I’m definitely not an angel,” Tweek argued softly and bit his lip. He wanted coffee, but he really did not want to move. Kenny loved this adorable fucking person. Tweek was so soft and sweet, especially in the mornings.”

“Want to go to Cartman’s lake house for food?” he suggested happily.

“Is there coffee?” Tweek asked with big eyes. He nuzzled Kenny a little longer before sighing sleepily. “Because if there’s coffee, I’m sold. I need caffeine before I do anything today.”

“Yes, there is a coffee maker, cutie,” Kenny snickered, nuzzling again Tweek’s neck. Then, he began tickling his side and laughed. “Now let’s go, lazy, because I want to shower while we’re over there.”

“Thank god for the coffee machine,” Tweek sighed dramatically before he was suddenly attacked by tickles and he squirmed before pushing at Kenny. “Ack! Kenny- it- please, s-stop! It tickles! Okay, I’m g-getting up.”

Kenny laughed more and eventually got out of the tent with Tweek. It was already a bit sunny out, but the wind made a slight breeze that helped to cool them down. It felt really nice. They walked to the gorgeous wooden lake house and Kenny held the door for Tweek like the adorable gentleman he was. Then, they walked in and immediately, Tweek noticed Craig walking towards them with an unreadable look on his face. Was he smiling?

“Morning, Craig,” Tweek greeted with a small smile over at his friend. Craig smiled back faintly, turning to look at Tweek. Then, he handed him a cup of coffee. 

“Here, I made you some coffee,” Craig said and smiled more, but something was still off. Tweek gave him a worried look. Why did he feel so concerned? Why was Craig not happy right now? Maybe Wendy? Ugh. It was bothering the fuck out of Tweek because he didn’t know what was wrong with Craig lately, but he knew he wasn’t telling him the entire truth about stuff. It was driving him crazy. He missed his best friend in his life. A lot. 

“Thanks, Craig. Mm, you make way better coffee than you did in kindergarten,” he teased him with a playful smirk as he remembered that day well. Craig had tried to use his parents coffee machine to make them coffee and failed miserably. Then, Tweek had become the one to make them coffee. “Did you sleep alright? You look kind of.. tired? Or something? Are you alright?”

“Yeah, I’m...fine,” Craig replied, turning back to the stove. He was currently making pancakes for everyone and he made everyone a plate, handing it to his friends one by one. Tweek gave him an even more concerned look before looking at Kenny. He was so fucking worried about Craig.

“Do you believe that anymore than I do?” He asked quietly and bit his lip. Kenny shook his head. “What should we do?”

“I would probably just bother him about it after the week is over with so that he can try not to think about it too much,” Kenny suggested, shrugging a little. He may have had a small idea as to what was wrong with Craig.

“Think about what? Do you know what’s going on? Is it.. Wendy? Did they break up already? Kenny, what is wrong with Craig?” Tweek worried with big eyes to Kenny. If Kenny knew what was up, Tweek wanted to know so he could help, even if he had to wait the week or whatever. Craig was his best friend and he wanted to be there for him. “Kenny, please, tell me. Do you know what’s going on?”

“I… I’m not sure that I know. It may just be Wendy, but it’s not really our business, dude,” Kenny spoke, rubbing the back of his head.

“S-sorry… I guess you’re right… Sorry…” Tweek trailed off sadly. He wished there was something he could do for Craig. He’d been acting so strangely and closed off since Wendy. Maybe he was just still sad because she couldn’t come camping. Tweek twitched as he continued overthinking Craig, watching him, trying to figure out what was going on. He was just being a concerned best friend, right?

“Here, Tweek,” Craig said, handing Tweek a plate full of mini pancakes and one to Kenny as well with a faint smile. He hoped they liked the breakfast he made. 

“Thanks, Craig. You’re so cool, making us food and all,” Kenny complimented, taking his plate gladly. 

“Mhm,” Craig replied.

“Th-thanks, Craig!” he squeaked, not expecting Craig to bring them breakfast. It looked and smelled so yummy. After he ate breakfast, he’d have to go see about getting much more coffee. “Craig, since when can you cook?”

“Well, I mean… I had to learn since my parents would be gone all the time,” Craig admitted ans laughed slightly. It was kind of sad, though. He was lonely a lot and didn’t have anyone around.

“Well, it’s really good, Craig,” Kenny added with a happy smile.

“It is really good, Craig! Thank you,” Tweek agreed with his own small smile at their friend. He seemed so sad recently, but he acted like he was fine every time Tweek had asked him about whatever it was and now Kenny has suggested not bringing it up yet. Tweek hated feeling useless and helpless so much. “Are you going to eat with us?”

“Why wouldn’t I, dork?” Craig laughed, taking off the white apron he was wearing and tossing it onto the counter. He joined the others and began to eat. Staying silent.

“Did you sleep at all, Craig? You look like you haven’t had any sleep?” Tweek couldn’t help but start bugging him because he was so worried about him.

“Um… not really. I tried to, but I just couldn’t get any rest,” Craig spoke gently, poking his pancakes around with a fork. 

“Are you feeling well? You aren’t sick, are you?” Kenny asked, curious and concerned about his friend. Craig shook his head. 

“No, I don’t feel sick,” the brunette responded. He bit his lip and kept staring down at his food.

“Good, because if you are sick you know we’re both going to nurse you the fuck back to health. Wh-“ He started to ask why Craig couldn’t sleep, but be heard Kenny’s voice in his head telling him not to. “I’m going to get more coffee. Craig, where is this coffee maker?”

Craig laughed a tiny bit at that. He finished eating a bit earlier than the others. Craig pointed. 

“It’s over there next to the fridge,” the brunette replied. Then, he put his dishes up and began trying to escape to somewhere else for a possible smoke.

“Thanks again, Craig,” Tweek smiled before playfully poking Craig’s head, sending a smile at Kenny, and walking off to have a lot more coffee.

“No problem,” the shorter boy said and waved them off. He headed out the lake house out towards the dock to be alone for a bit.

“You think you’ve have enough coffee, yet, cutie?” Kenny teased the blonde, jumping up onto the counter to sit on it. He yawned adorably. Tweek bit his lip as he couldn’t help but gaze at Kenny’s morning self. 

“No, there’s never enough coffee,” he said seriously as he finished chugging one and started his fourth cup. “Not ever. Aren’t you a little worried about Craig? He’s clearly upset about something. My brain won’t stop telling me that on repeat and I can’t just leave it alone all week or I’ll go crazy,” he added in a rush as he brought another cup of coffee he started chugging to Kenny, leaning casually into Kenny. “You want a sip?”

“Mm, yeah, but I don’t want to make it worse somehow by bringing it up. If you want to talk to him, you should, Tweek,” Kenny said with a smile. Then, he shook his head. “No, thank you, angel. I’ll pass.”

“More for me,” he teased lightly before chugging the last sip. “I just thought maybe talking about something that’s wrong might make one feel better. I guess you’re probably right... ack! I don’t know... I’m… I’m going to go talk to Craig for a bit, okay? I’ll-uh-I’ll be back?” He rambled still worried as fuck about Craig. He looked up at Kenny and blushed a bit before leaning up to press a sweet kiss to his lips. “I-I’ll be back..”

Kenny blushed brightly once he felt that sudden kiss from his angel. No. Was he his now? He was unsure. Yet, he loved everything about Tweek and that damn kiss. That goddamn cutie.

“Alright, cheer him up, okay? I believe in you!” Kenny told him with a growing smile.

Tweek grinned up at Kenny as he carried another cup of coffee outside, searching for Craig where he thought he’d seen him go. After walking around for a bit, Tweek saw Craig smoking all by himself. He walked slowly and quietly behind the brunette before tapping his shoulder and smiling down at him. 

“Hey, mind if I join you for a bit?” Tweek asked with a hopeful glance as he sipped his coffee. Craig immediately blushed once he heard Tweek’s voice right next to him. He inhaled a lot of smoke and coughed. He wasn’t expecting Tweek to just pop up.

“Jesus, Tweek. You scared me, you little shit,” Craig laughed, still coughing slightly. “Yeah, I don’t mind. What’s up?”

“I’m your own personal ghost. That’s me,” he joked with a tiny smile. He’d missed Craig. “Do you want a sip of this?” He asked, holding the coffee up, only willing to share with certain people. “I’m-fuck it, Craig. I’m worried as fuck about what’s up with you lately. I had all these thoughts and different theories in my head and Kenny suggested leaving it alone for the week as to not to make you feel worse about it-whatever it is- and- but I told him I had to talk to you because I was going to go crazy if I didn’t actually talk to you about what’s wrong. You’ve been asking weird since you got with Wendy. Please, talk to me, Craig.”

Craig couldn’t tell Tweek. He couldn’t. He didn’t even know how to say it or where to even start. It was such a long story and Craig knew it wasn’t time to talk about it yet.

“I just… it’s nothing. I know you’re worried, Tweek, and I really really appreciate it, but I honestly don’t want to talk about it right at this moment. I hope you can understand,” Craig asked gently, looking into Tweek’s eyes with a sad smile. “Please…”

Tweek bit his lip hard and looked down. Did Craig not want to be his friend anymore? No that wasn’t it. He sighed a little and nodded a bit. 

“When you say you don’t want to talk about it right now, does that mean that you’ll want to talk about it later? Just know that I- you’re still my best friend and- I love you and even if you don’t seem to talk to me anymore as much, I’ll be here when you need to talk.. okay?” Tweek rambled and then sipped more of his coffee. Tweek noticed that, compared to his parents’ ‘Tweak Bros’ coffee, this was missing something. He had no idea what. Craig reached over to ruffle Tweek’s already crazy hair. He smiled a bit more since Tweek responded so kindly. He was so fucking sweet.

“Yeah, maybe later when I get things situated. I promise to tell you, just not now…” the shorter boy promised. 

“O-okay. I trust you. I-I-miss you. I feel like you’re never around anymore, at least not really, you know?” he rambled more before hesitantly leaning in for a tight hug. Tweek held out the last sip of his coffee. “Do you want a sip?”

“No, thank you,” Craig told him softly and shook his head. He reached over to place the coffee mug away on the dock wood so that he could hug Tweek and stay in the embrace for a bit. He was so warm and soft. Craig could stay like that forever, but in reality, he probably couldn’t. “I’m sorry, Tweek. I didn’t mean to worry you.” 

“I’ll only forgive you this once, asshole,” he said teasingly and lovingly all at once. He sighed and smiled. Tweek rested his face comfortably into Craig’s neck naturally and almost clung to him. God, he’d missed him. “I missed you, Craig.”

“Okay, okay. I missed you, too,” Craig teared up slightly as he continued to hug Tweek. He nuzzled against his soft hair, trying to hold back his tears and hurt all rushing out at once.

“Do you have any idea what we’re all doing today? What else do people do when camping?” Tweek asked as he pulled away slowly. “Do you want to walk back with me?”

“Mm, I don’t know. Cartman said something about going to the lake and swimming? Apparently, there’s a mini beach side next to the water,” Craig answered. “Mm, I think I’ll just stay here for a bit longer. You can go. Thank you, though, Tweek.”

“Oh,” he said. He’d hoped that he wouldn’t have to do the water swimming thing around all these boys when the only two he trusted not to judge him were Craig and Kenny. “Sounds… fun. Are you going to be coming with us, then?”

“Yep, I’ll be there. Don’t worry.” Craig smiled, looking at his friend. Tweek was worried as hell wasn’t he?

“O-okay… I’ll see you later, then? Bye, Craig,” he sent a small smile to Craig before grabbing his empty coffee and walking away. Shit. He didn’t want his body to be exposed right now to anyone. Fuck. Swimming and bathing suits were every trans person’s nightmare. 

 

After walking back to where Kenny still was, Tweek came to him and smiled a little. 

“Hey, again. Sorry it took so long. He’s really… upset about something, which he didn’t tell me about yet, but I guess we’re all… going swimming today?” Tweek rambled as he wished he had more coffee. He pulled at his hair and started stuttering worriedly. Kenny gave hima worried glance before gently pulling his hand from his hair and intertwining their fingers. “I’ve never been swimming.. it’s uh kind of public and with the whole... constantly wearing a binder under everything.. I- I’m nervous.. I hate my body... I don’t really want to be walking around with t-this hideous body with an obvious shirt thing on around a bunch of teenage boys who I don’t know besides you and Craig-ack!”

Well, you don’t have to swim if you don’t want to, Tweek, but if you want to, I can keep my shirt on when I swim so you don’t feel so weird, if that would make you feel better?” Kenny offered and smiled kindly. Tweek blushed at that and how fucking sweet Kenny was.

“How do you keep proving that you’re even more sweet every time that I think you’ve maxed out the sweetness level? You’re- I just- thank you, Kenny,” he mumbled as he reached to embrace him tightly. Kenny instantly hugged this cutie back lovingly, nodding. “Do you mind? I mean, as much as I wanted to see your abs again…”

“Is that so?” He teased with a smirk, suddenly lifting Tweek up out of nowhere and spinning him around in a hug. Kenny laughed. He loved teasing this beautiful person. Tweek couldn’t help a genuine grin as he let himself look at Kenny a bit before resting his hand on the other’s soft cheek. Then, he slowly and carefully leaned up to kiss his lips. He didn’t think he could feel so happy as he did just then. Kenny smiled happily. This was all he could ever ask for. He was glad that Tweek loved to kiss him back and that he loved him. The blonde kissed Tweek back passionately, lifting his hands down to pull him even closer as they kissed. It was love, simple as that. Kenny was so deeply in love and he had never been like this before. It meant everything.

 

Craig’s heart couldn’t have shattered any harder than it did the moment he saw them. Kenny and Tweek kissing, holding each other. His eyes filled with tears that instantly streamed down his cheeks as he tried to keep his distance and immediately hid so he wouldn’t be noticed. The other night, Craig had wanted to maybe finally admit his feelings for Tweek. He’d waited all night and still couldn’t come up with the courage to do so. Fuck, he couldn’t breathe. Why did his heart hurt so badly? There was so much more to this on his end that he wouldn’t ever be able to tell Tweek now. Criag hates himself. He hated everything.

Now he could never be with Tweek. He could never tell him his true feelings and what he’s been keeping from Tweek and fuck. Fuck! Craig slammed a hand against one of the dock poles causing his hand to bruise and bleed as he continued punching it over and over again. Why?!


	16. Swimming Anxiety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys go swimming at the campground.

Tweek and Kenny had went back into their tent to take turns changing into their swim attire. When Tweek was about to change into his shorts, he trusted Kenny not to look when he asked him not to. Tweek left his binder and shirt on. He waited for Kenny to lead the way.

They eventually made it to the lake and had a pretty fun time together except that Craig wasn’t there. At all. Not anymore. No one knew why. The only way they found out that he’d eventually left was a small text that he sent only to Tweek.

Text to Tweek ☕️:  
I’m sorry Tweek. You were right. I am sick. I’ll be home for the rest of break, I think. Tell the guys I’m sorry I couldn’t be there to have fun with them. Bye.

Tweek read the text and scrunched up his face in worry. That was weird to say the least. Why hadn’t Craig told anyone else and why hadn’t he just told Tweek if it just was him being sick? Now Tweek was all stressed about Craig again. Fuck.

Text to Craig:  
Are you sure you’re alright? why didn’t you just tell us? Well, I guess feel better and we’ll all miss you. A lot. 

Text to Tweek ☕️:  
I’m sorry, Tweek. 

“So I guess Craig went home…sick?” Tweek told Kenny with a strange face, clearly worried about their friend. Kenny gave Tweek a concerned look. 

“I guess so… I hope he feels better soon,” he responded. 

The two had a long day together and were eventually tired out from swimming. It was already nighttime and they were headed back to their tent. Tweek had spent half the day worrying about Craig’s wellbeing and the other half having fun with Kenny. He was a little sleepy. He’d also sucked at swimming and had to have Kenny practically save his life. He didn’t think he liked water. Kenny hoped Tweek would cheer up soon. He seemed to be worried about Craig all day so he didn’t bring it up again. Instead, he just focused on making him comfortable and trying his best to help get Tweek out of his head.

“Thanks for saving my stupid ass from drowning,” Tweek said lightly as he dried off and changed quickly before he went to lay with Kenny on their makeshift bed.

“You’re welcome. Someone had to be the sexy lifeguard,” he joked, flexing one of his arms playfully. He winked at Tweek, laughing a bit as he heard Tweek giggle a bit.Tweek bit down a grin as he looked up at Kenny. He scooted over to lay against Kenny. Ugh, his head hurt. He massaged his temples with his fingers. It’d been such a long day. 

“You are a-a sexy lifeguard… Ow,” he added with a small whine and shut his eyes.

“Ah-“ Kenny glanced down at the blonde with concerned eyes. He cuddled him sweetly, gently moving to massage Tweek’s temples for him, earning a soft hum of satisfaction from the smaller boy. “You okay, Tweek?”

“Just my head. It’s been a long day, but I’m glad that I’m here, with you now..” he mumbled as he closed his eyes and let Kenny’s fingers rub his temples lightly. Sadly it wasn’t helping much besides Kenny’s warm fingers on his head making him heat up slightly. It might be caffeine withdrawal? Maybe he needed more coffee? 

“Tweek, I don’t think coffee is going to be good for you after all you’ve already had,” Kenny said with a laugh, as if reading his mind about the coffee. He moved to start running his fingers through Tweek’s soft hair to try and calm him down. He might be dehydrated, but he rarely drank water, honestly, so fuck that idea. 

“Mm, so cozy…” he hummed as he cuddled more into Kenny. “Thank you.”

“Anything for you, cutie. You should get some rest. I’m tired, too,” Kenny spoke tiredly, yawning widely. He laughed. Tweek smiled at that and yawned back. “See?”

“Quit that. That’s cheating,” he said with a playful poke to his hair before nuzzling Kenny’s neck with his cold nose. Kenny cuddles were the best kind and he smelled so good. He looked up at him only a minute before speaking again. “Thanks for today. For- for you know, being the sweetest guy and wearing the shirt with me just to make me feel better…” 

“Anytime, cutie. I am going o shower now, though. If you want to shower, you can come with or if not, I’ll be back soon enough,” Kenny smiled happily and kissed Tweek’s forehead gently. 

“Oh yeah… showering… how does that work here exactly? Where do we go and will the others be there?” Tweek worried a bit again over his body for obvious reasons. He didn’t trust Cartman or most other people with him vulnerable. 

“There’s a bathroom in the house, Tweek, and it isn’t public, so don’t worry,” Kenny explained as he stood to get his towel and a change of clothes.

“Oh, thank god. Can I just come to the shower with you? Do you mind, or did you want to be by yourself?” Tweek asked, wanting to be sure of what Kenny wanted.

“Mm, if you want to see me naked, all you have to do is ask,” he teased with a growing devilish smirk down at the smaller boy.

“I-I’ve already seen you mostly n-naked anyway, but thanks for the offer,” Tweek groaned and blushed a bit at Kenny. This guy, he swore. Kenny might be the death of him. Now he was envisioning showering with Kenny and he got anxious about that because his body and maybe they could if and when they had had sex. Kenny chuckled at the blonde as they entered the bathroom together. He shut the door behind him. “So are you going to join me, then, beautiful?”

“Ack! Not today! M-maybe later this week… I- yeah- I’ll leave you alone to shower now and I’ll be outside waiting for you,” he told him shyly as he let go of the hand he’d been casually holding since they’d left the tent. He spinned his body around to open the door again and nearly ran into the doorway on the way out, flustered face. 

Kenny laughed at his adorable tent mate and waited for him to close the door so he could shower. Although, a shower with Tweek sounded like Heaven. With that, Kenny showered having certain thoughts of Tweek in his mind.

When Kenny finished, Tweek was on his phone on Tumblr reposting coffee related things. He waited for Kenny to come out and he smiled when he saw him. He was still damp, hair wet and ugh. Tweek blushed a bit at his thoughts and bit his lip to hide his smile. 

“H-hi,” he stuttered out embarrassingly. Kenny pushed his wet bangs back away from his face with his fingers. He looked over at Tweek and smirked playfully.

“Hey there, cutie. You really missed a party in there,” he teased, giving Tweek bedroom eyes. Tweek blushed even redder and hid his face in his hands. Fuck, he was weak for this guy. When he called him cutie Tweek died a little inside and felt the familiar fire in him. 

“I- ack!- sh-shower!” he stuttered before practically running into the shower and closing the door behind him. He hated showering because he hated seeing and feeling his disgusting body, as he was scared Kenny would. Kenny grinned widely when Tweek ran off, all adorable and flustered. He loved that dork. The blonde spent his time waiting to message his best friend.

Text to Fucker Tucker:  
Hey dude...sorry you’re sick. I hope you feel better soon. 

 

Craig was lying down in his bed the blanket over his head and the lights off. His cheeks were tear stained and they glowed a bit from the sudden flash he got from his phone. A message. He unlocked his phone to see it was only Kenny. Great. He didn’t text back. He just read it and turned his phone back off. He went back to doing absolutely nothing.

 

Tweek got out of the shower and changed as quickly as he could, not looking in the mirror as usual and walked outside to meet Kenny. Tweek probably looked like a crazy wet dog. 

“Hi again,” he said, trying to let Kenny distract him from his body. Kenny blushed madly, gazing at Tweek with sparkling eyes. He stared a while longer, adoring how cute Tweek was fresh out of the shower. 

“Hey, angel,” Kenny said in an obviously affected voice. 

“D-did you miss me?” he tried to tease him. Kenny was a bad influence. Such a bad influence and god he loved it. Tweek’s eyes widened and he bit his lip as he looked at Kenny with a red wet face. Ugh, Kenny was so goddamn attractive. Holy heck.

“Well, of course. How could I not?” Kenny teased back, walking over to Tweek to pull him against his body by his hips. Kenny squeezed them gently and chuckled. 

Tweek felt uncomfortable about his body, mostly his curves, and when Kenny grabbed them he didn’t know what to think. His body flinched from him just a minute before Tweek realized. Threats when he moved back to Kenny, telling his brain and new reactions he’d had since the alley. 

What he did know was that he didn’t want to overthink. He wanted Kenny. A lot. He trusted Kenny. A lot. Sure, he still had that tiny voice in the back of his head saying Kenny couldn’t be attracted to him when and if they had sex, but he trusted Kenny and wanted to believe that they could at least try sometime soon. 

He blushed at that thought and let the feeling of Kenny’s hands on his hips and their bodies pretty close feel good. And it felt so good. He loved this man so much. He carefully wrapped his hands around Kenny’s cheeks and leaned up to press their mouths together, letting his body take over this time. He pressed his body closer to Kenny’s and then wrapped his arms around Kenny’s back. He just had to keep reminding himself that he loved and trusted Kenny.

Kenny blushed deeply when he felt Tweek move closer against him and his heart pounded loudly in his chest as he felt Tweek’s soft lips on his own. Kenny allowed his eyes to close as he engulfed himself into the pleasure of the kiss. he kissed back with equal passion, their tongues touching this time and quickly heating up Kenny in many, many places. Tweek was pretty much just following Kenny’s lead. He gripped at Kenny’s back as he sighed a bit into the kiss.

“Mm, s- tent?” Tweek hummed contently into the kiss. Kenny bit at Tweek’s soft lip. He nodded quickly, taking the blonde’s cool hand in his warm ones. He smiled lightly, knowing what might come next.

At least that was the plan before Kenny got a fucking phone call from his mother.

“Yes mothe- ah.....seriously?” He had a concerned gaze. “I mean....I had plans, but....I’ll take care of it. Yes. Okay. Love y-“ The call was ended by his mother. Kenny immediately sighed heavily, having a bit of sad look in his eyes. 

“I’m sorry, Tweek. I have to go home. My little sister is sick and I have to take care of her since my parents can’t. I could give you a ride home or you could hang with me there at my house? Unless you want to stay here, of course,” he offered as he rubbed the back of his head.

“Oh no! Is she alright? It’s not bad is it?” Tweek asked with genuine concern. He knew how much Kenny loved his sister and he knew Kenny had wanted to do other things here, but he clearly needed to be there for his sister and honestly that made him so much more fucking attractive to Tweek which should be impossible. He reached out to squeeze his hand and smiled a it, trying to comfort him a bit. “I definitely don’t want to stay here by myself so you can take me home if you need to or I don’t mind going to your place. Whatever is best for you.”

“Nothing too major, thankfully, but I still worry, you know? She gets sick easily,” Kenny spoke a bit sadly. “I don’t mind it if you stayed at my place, but it’s not exactly the best home… I know you’ve been there that one night, but my family wasn’t home and you were probably too out of it to remember outside my room.” 

“Good, I’m glad it’s not too bad. No, I get it. If I had siblings, I would be worried, too. If you don’t feel comfortable with me at your house, that’s okay, too. It’s up to you. I’ll go to yours and help with your sister and whatever else or you can just bring me home. It’s- it’s up to you. Let’s go, then? Ugh, we have to pack all our shit,” he rambled as they started walking. Kenny nodded and they soon packed their things and began heading back to Kenny’s place. Kenny felt a bit worried that Tweek might find his house and neighborhood to be a bit scary. He never let anyone over to his house ever. He hated it. After a bit, they made it to his house and Kenny parked. Already they could hear the neighbors arguing and breaking glass. 

“Eh. We are here…” Kenny mumbled in embarrassment. Tweek wanted to comfort him more, hold his hand or something, but he didn’t know if Kenny wanted that right now with his seemingly asshole neighbors.


	17. Sick Sister

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tweek and Kenny go to the McCormick household to take care of Kenny’s sick, little sister.

“Are your parents home?” Tweek didn’t know what to expect from Kenny’s family, but he wanted to stick it out for Kenny. Tweek instinctively reached out to squeeze his hand tightly, trying to show that he wasn’t going to judge Kenny for anything. He blushed as he thought yet again that he loved Kenny. He might have said it if he didn’t feel like Kenny’s parents could jump out and surprise their gay asses.

“No,” Kenny spoke, thankfully. He didn’t want either of them to be home. Kenny smiled, though, feeling Tweek squeeze his hand in his own. He blushed lightly and lead him up to his house, walking in and immediately seeing his poor sister sitting on the couch, crying. Kenny instantly ran over to her, hugging her tightly.

“Bubby!” she said excitedly, hugging him back, so grateful for him being here.

“Why are you crying, Karen?” Kennny asked her worriedly, but he already had an idea of what was upsetting her. It was almost always the same.

“Mommy and daddy… and I don’t feel good,” she mumbled with a sniffle. He sighed, having figured it was them.

“It’s okay now, though. No need to worry. Bubby is here to take care of you and bubby’s… um… well…” Kenny blushed and his sister chuckled faintly.

“Lover,” she joked, laughing and coughing. “Ow.”

“K-Karen!” Kenny actually stuttered. 

“Don’t worry, Bubby. I won’t tell mommy and daddy. Hello,” she said with a wave at Tweek. He blushed at being called Kenny’s lover. Not that he wasn’t, but anyway. He twitched a bit nervously. He’d never really been around kids too much. Not since he was a kid himself. Kenny was so sweet and good with his sister and really it shouldn’t be that much of a turn on for Tweek, but it just made him so much more appealing than he already was. 

“Ack! Uh, h-hi…” he responded and waved awkwardly before putting his hand in his hair anxiously. What if she hated him by the time he went home? He didn’t think he was good with kids. Karen laughed up at Tweek. 

“You’re funny. What’s your name?” Karen asked, coughing afterwards. Kenny went to feel her head and he went to get a cold washcloth to place over her head. He got her some water, too.

“I-oh-sorry! I’m-ack- Tweek,” he stuttered, still nervous, but smiling a bit at her seemingly positive reaction. Maybe this wouldn’t be so bad. “And, uh, you’re K-Karen, right? Kenny’s told me all about y-you.”

“Nice to meet you, Tweek. Yep. I’m Karen. Thank you, Bubby,” said to Kenny, gaining a smile from him. He was also worried a bit too to have Tweek see his home. It was falling apart and there were a few buckets around to help with the rain that leaked through. He hated this place. 

“Alright, you need to get some rest, okay? I’ll turn on cartoons for you to watch until you fall asleep, okay?” Kenny turned on the television for her and gave her a gentle hug. Tweek smiled at her genuinely at that and then smiled even more at the scene in front of him. Kenny was so sweet and good hearted and everyone should know that. He was so in love with this boy. He was such a goner.

“Tweek and I will be in my room, okay? If you need anything just come and get me,” Kenny concluded, giving her a kiss on her forehead. He led Tweek into his room, a bit embarrassed by how empty his room was. There was mainly a closet full of clothes, a bed, and a couple of porn magazines lying around. 

Well, it seemed Kenny’s room was only a little smaller than Tweek’s own room. The only really difference was instead of magazines, Tweek had a cheap coffee machine he’d stolen from his parents. Thankfully, they hadn’t noticed. Yet. He followed Kenny to his bed and sat beside him. 

“Hopefully she gets some rest..” he said before smiling over at Kenny and pecking his cheek sweetly. “Have I told you what a good brother you are and that you’re such a good person and… that… that I- I love you?”

Kenny blushed lightly once he felt Tweek kiss his cheek. Then, he felt his heart viciously pound in his chest the second he listened to what Tweek had just confessed to him. He smiled widely.

“R-really? I… love you, too, Tweek,” Kenny admitted as well, gazing at the beautiful blonde. “So I’ve been wanting to ask this for a while, but would you maybe want to be my boyfriend?”

Tweek felt his own heart stutter painfully. Holy shit. He hadn’t thought Kenny would even say he loved him back, nonetheless say that. Tweek blushed and grinned wildly. 

“You-ack-Yes. Obviously, yes,” he managed before kissing Kenny’s lips this time. The taller boy laughed and kissed the blonde back passionately, feeling the heat resonating off of his kiss. He breathed out shakily, loving doing this with Tweek. And he was finally his. Fuck. Kenny was so in love. Tweek couldn’t breathe as he kissed Kenny. How could someone as beautiful inside and outside love someone like Tweek? Tweek wrapped his arms around Kenny and scooted closer to the other. Kenny smiled into their passionate kiss, pushing his tongue past the part of Tweek’s lips and making the intimate moment even more deep.

Tweek tried again to just follow Kenny’s lead because, damn, Kenny was good at this. Really fucking good. Tweek felt warm all over from Kenny’s fucking tongue. He suddenly had the thought that he wanted him to lick him all over. Then, he blushed and tried to forget that. Kenny’s sister was sick downstairs. Calm down, Tweek. Kenny eventually pulled away, knowing this wasn’t the time nor the place to fuck Tweek.

“Mm, you kiss really good, angel,” Kenny teased.

“S-sorry-“ Tweek stuttered out before closing his eyes and shaking his head a bit at himself. He blushed more and made himself calm down for real, pulling himself off of the position he was in on Kenny. Then he moved to kiss his cheek once more before looking down and deciding to innocently cuddle Kenny instead. Kenny gladly moved to cuddle Tweek. He was so gentle and soft. He loved every minute he could cuddle him and hold him close. 

“Don’t apologize, cutie. It’s definitely a compliment,” Kenny assured him with a small smirk. He was so happy in this moment. They both were. At this moment in time, nothing could ever ruin or take away what they had.

“N-no- I just- n-need to c-calm down… I didn’t mean- your sister is sick and everything downstairs. Sorry,” he mumbled as he hid his red face in Kenny’s chest.

“It’s okay. I understand and I’m fine with waiting,” Kenny smiled, planting a gentle kiss to Tweek’s head. Tweek really didn’t want to wait at all, but he definitely didn’t want to do it here and at this moment. Not because of Kenny’s house or anything, just his poor sick sister who might come get him anytime. Tweek just smiled and clung more to Kenny.


	18. Back to School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boys go back to school and Kenny asks Tweek our on a date the next day. 💚🧡

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not graphic, but brief discussion/thoughts about abuse.

After a day or two, Kenny finished taking care of his sister and thankfully his parents didn’t come home while Tweek was there. Their break was much too quickly over with and school would start back up again soon. Somewhere along the line, Clyde talked Kenny into auditioning for football. Since Kenny did it for a few years before, he figured he would again. Craig wasn’t at school for a few days. That or he was in detention because he didn’t seem to be in the best mindset currently. Tweek noticed Craig missing and decided to text him to make sure he was alright while Kenny was missing class to go audition for football. He’d seemed kind of excited so Tweek had been excited for him. 

Text to Craig:  
Hey, Craig. Are you okay? Are you.. sick still? We miss you. Hope you’re doing alright and if you’re sick we’ll come nurse you back to health, just ring us.

‘We’. Craig hated that. ‘We’, meaning him and Kenny together with each other’s tongues down their throats. Craig slammed his phone down, not bothering to reply, but maybe one text wouldn’t hurt since it was Tweek.

Text to Tweek ☕️:  
Still sick. I’m fine. Thx. 

Text to Craig:  
If you want, I can come over and fail to make you chicken noodle soup like way back when? Also, drink water. Do you have the flu, or what? Maybe I’ll put on a face mask and come see you.

Text to Tweek ☕️:  
Eh...I’ll get better soon. You don’t have to visit.

Craig didn’t want to see Tweek right now. It would tear him up way too much if he did especially if he saw Kenny with him.

“Hello, love. Guess what? Clyde is hosting a party at his place this weekend. You want to be my lovely date?” Kenny asked with a smile as he moved to wrap his arms around his body slowly, his head moved to go on Tweek’s shoulder.

“H-hi. Uh, sure? How were the tryouts?” Tweek asked genuinely wanting to know and smiled as he suddenly felt Kenny on his side. “Class was boring without you and Craig. You guys are so mean, leaving me all alone with Garrison. He told us all about his great weekend with Mr. Hat.”

“They were intense, but good, I had loads of fun with Clyde.” Kenny spoke, a bit sweaty from tryouts. 

“Sorry. I didn’t mean to leave you alone with that torture,” Kenny teased as he pouted playfully and nuzzled against Tweek’s neck.

“I’ll forgive you this once, I suppose. I’m glad you guys had fun,” he said. Boy did Kenny look hot as fuck right now. The two of them still hadn’t gotten the chance to do what they’d wanted to do many times now, but couldn’t and it was driving Tweek kind of crazy. He blushed a bit at that thought and bit his lip. Kenny chuckled a little, almost like he was reading Tweek’s mind.

“Um, also, I-i was wondering if you wanted to go on date tomorrow since we are off school for a day. Maybe go to a club, or the arcade, or something? We could also go to your place or whatever you wanted to do,” Kenny suggested with a slight blush.

“Ack! N-not my place! Don’t want to deal with my parents…” Tweek hated even having to think of them anymore. He hated them. Ugh, he couldn’t wait to get the fuck out of his parents’ house and get his own job. He wanted to not be there. He didn’t want to be at the shop anymore. Too many shitty memories with his father and bruises no one had ever seemed to notice. 

Oh, shit. He just realized maybe he should wait with doing naked things with Kenny until the bruises on his body that he’d kept covered as well as possible yet again like every other time had goneaway. He hadn’t had to deal with his father hitting him for so many years before he’d made friends and had become a rebel who skipped work to hang out with Kenny and Craig. He used to have lots of bad bruises as a kid that no one knew about until he’d given into not having friends and working constantly at the stupid shop. The most recent time was this weekend when he got home from camping and staying with Kenny. Ugh. “I-ack- W-Wherever you want is good…”

He’d definitely put together by now that Tweek hated his parents and his house. He obviously didn’t know any details besides what Tweek had said at their hangout at Craig’s place way back when. He knew by now that Tweek was Forbes to work way too much, probably. He knew he abhorred his father. That’s all he knew, but he’s also learned how to help Tweek feel better . Tweek likes being as distracted from reality when it got bad, like when those douchebags hurt Tweek that day and the other boy had wanted and enjoyed his playful side. He was slowly but surely learning how to be the best boyfriend he could be for Tweek. 

“Okay,” Kenny hummed, having already had it planned out, but he just wanted to make sure that Tweek was okay with going out tomorrow and that he didn’t want to do something different. He smirked at the thought of the things he had planned for them. He was just excited to hang out with his new boyfriend.


	19. Dinner Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenny and Tweek go on a date. 😉😏💚🥰

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brief mentions of child abuse.

The next day, Tweek had to deal with his dad and got an entirely new, shiny set of bruises on his wrists and torso. He had a black eye, too, and he didn’t know how to cover that up. It wasn’t like if he wore makeup, Kenny wouldn’t notice. He really hated living here. His body was hideous, all bruised and curvy. He cried for a bit up in his room before making himself go down to wait for Kenny to come finally arrive for Tweek could get the fuck out of here for the day. Thankfully, he saw Kenny arriving. He really hoped Kenny wouldn’t notice the bruises, but he knew they were pretty obvious. Fuck.

“Morning, Ken,” he greeted before cringing in realizing what he’d just called Kenny. He blushed a bit and didn’t know what Kenny would think, but it’d just kind of happened, okay? “You can pretend you didn’t hear that if you want…”

“Tweek, what the hell happened? Who did this to you?” Kenny asked, looking over Tweek’s body. Kenny was instantly concerned once he saw Tweek’s bruises. He gave him sad eyes and then looked angry.

“Ack-I-I- can we talk about in a bit? P-please?” he managed to stutter. He really didn’t want to break down right now. He really did want to have a good day with Kenny. Fuck his parents. “I just can’t wait to be eighteen and get the fuck out of here. Wh-where are we going?”

“Ah- Yeah, okay, that’s fine, angel,” Kenny said and tried to smile for his boyfriend. He still couldn’t get over the fact that Tweek was his boyfriend. He wrapped an arm around his waist and lead him to his car. He opened Tweek’s door for him and leaned over to kiss his cheek before walking to his own side of the car.

“Just around town. How does the arcade sound?” Kenny asked with a smile, hoping that would cheer Tweek up a bit. He reaches over to hold one of Tweek’s hands with his not driving hands.

“Sounds good. Anything sounds good as long as I’m with you,” Tweek told him honestly and smiled up at his boyfriend. Boy, did he love being able to call Kenny his. He leaned up to press a kiss to his lips before leaning into him clinging to him. He was so glad to not be at home. “Thanks for stealing me away today. I missed you last night.”

“I missed you, too. How much did you miss me, though?” Kenny smirked, starting his car with his key.

“A lot,” he replied honestly as he let out a little chuckle at Kenny and leaning in to press a kiss to his lips now that they were in the car and not on the streets of his house. He felt more free with Kenny. “Mind out of the gutter, Kenny,” he teased before pulling at his long sleeves and looking away. He really didn’t mean to bring today down. It’s not like he’d planned to have his dad give him a black eye on him and Kenny’s first official date. Ugh. 

“S-sorry...” he mumbled, not sure what he was apologizing for besides just existing.

“For what?” Kenny asked him with a curious look.

“I don’t know…” Tweek mumbled stupidly and moved a hand to tug his hair a bit. Kenny moved his hand to gently urge Tweek to not pull his hair.

“It’s okay,” he assured him with a soft kiss to his lips and he started driving. They eventually made it to the city, too, the two walking around the small place. It wasn’t too busy today and that made Kenny happier since Tweek wouldn’t be too comfortable around large crowds.

“I haven’t been here since probably kindergarten,” Tweek said and was glad there seemed not to be too many people. It made him feel more open to be with Kenny. He felt more self conscious right now and didn’t want a lot of people around adding more pressure. 

“Hey, t-this is our first official date, huh?” He tried to distract his brain from thinking of other things and tried to smile at Kenny.

“Oh, yeah,” Kenny blushed lightly, glancing over at Tweek with a soft smile. It was their first date and Kenny wanted it to go smoothly. He had a good feeling about today.

“Are we going to stay here the whole day or did you have other plans?” Tweek asked, walking to Kenny and pressing a sweet kiss to his lips.

“I had other plans for later on tonight, but we still have time to eat if you want to,” Kenny suggested, rubbing the back of his head. He stopped real quick, though, at the claw machine and put in some money. “Which stuffed animal is your favorite in there, Tweek?” 

“Ack-too much pressure! I-I don’t know. You pick one?” He hated that he always seemed to resort more into that insecure kid he used to be. Not that he’d changed so much, but being around Kenny and Craig has made him feel way less like that kid. When his father punished him, he always resorted back to that kid he hated. Then, he had to slowly be brought out of his shell again.

“Mm, okay, then, maybe that cute bunny. It kind of looks like you,” Kenny laughed before playing the game and going into intense focus and competitiveness. He moved the claw around and finally pressed the button, the claw grabbed the bunny and bam! Kenny won the bunny. He smiled and took out the fluffy bunny. Then, Kenny handed it to Tweek. “You want it? It’s all yours.”

“Holy shit. No one ever wins these things, Kenny! Did you cheat somehow?” He joked and couldn’t not be distracted by Kenny’s adorable happy grin. He was such an honest to god puppy. Ugh, that in itself somehow made his day. He loved this boy so much. Thank god for Kenny in his life. Kenny McCormick was his boyfriend, damnit. He was even almost able to get another job and leave his parents. 

“Thanks, Kenny. I- thanks,” he said with a smile as he leaned to hug Kenny tightly and cling to him for a bit. Kenny smiled brightly and leaned down to give Tweek a passionate kiss. Then, he pulled away.

“You hungry?” Kenny asked softly. Tweek grinned a bit more genuinely this time and kissed Kenny again before nodding. 

“I could eat,” he agreed as he reached down to hold Kenny’s hand. Kenny blushed as he felt Tweek’s hand in his own. 

The two of them then left to go eat and relaxed for a bit, just the two of them. Tweek mostly was still able to stop thinking about the start of his morning before Kenny had came and distracted him in all the best ways. He suddenly felt like getting the thing off his chest. Earlier, he thought he’d break down, but he didn’t think he would just now.

“It was my dad, Kenny. He’s… it’s been happening since I was in kindergarten. It’s the only way to convince a kid who only wanted to have friends and hang out and be a kid to stay in the backroom of a coffee shop 24/7. I eventually just gave into it and worked there for so long without an issue besides not being able to be a kid or whatever. Then, Craig brought you both back into my life and then… well, I guess you know the rest…” he mumbled and looked down a bit, pulling down his sleeves again. Kenny gave Tweek the saddest look he could ever give. He was so angry at Tweek’s dad right then. That fucking asshole. How dare he hurt Tweek? He was the nicest person Kenny knew!

“Tweek, I’m so sorry. Did you ever report him? I mean, they look really bad, Tweek, and he shouldn’t be abusing you. That’s fucking shit. That damn bastard,” he said angrily, glancing away.

“No, I didn’t. Ack-of course I didn’t. I was a kid and h-he told me I deserved it and I-I believed him,” he stuttered. Kenny seemed so suddenly angry and protective. It was nice. “Sorry…”

“It’s okay. It’s just… I mean, it’s definitely not. That’s really bad, Tweek. Your dad could go to jail for that, you know? Maybe you should say something. Otherwise, you might get hurt really bad one day…” Kenny worried to him.

“No, I think maybe he’ll leave me alone when I somehow get out of there and get a job and get enough money to get the fuck out,” he rambled a bit and chugged the coffee he’d ordered at the restaurant Kenny had suggested. “S-sorry I just wanted to get that off my chest since you’d asked earlier… and I’ve never told anyone about any of this… Anyways, what is it that you’re eating? Is i-it good?”

And with that, the two of them just talked and ate some filling food for a bit.


	20. Hotel Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part two of Kenny and Tweek’s date.

A little bit later, Tweek and Kenny were walking through the city at night. Kenny lead them to a rather nice hotel. Kenny walked up to the front desk.

“Oh, hey, cutie. I haven’t seen you around in a bit,” the hotel cashier lady spoke. She seemed to know Kenny somehow. He only blushed and cleared his throat.

“Hey, Lauren. I’m checking in,” he said and she nodded, clicking the keys on her computer. She handed Kenny a room key.

“Hm, alrighty then. Hope you have a great night, boys. Your room is at the very top floor. It was nice seeing you, Kenny,” she told him and with that, Kenny smiled at her and went to the elevators, holding Tweek’s hand.

Once they walked away form the lady and Kenny was holding his hand, Tweek gave him a look as he opened the door and let Tweek go inside. He wasn’t exactly jealous of that lady, just more curious than anything.

“Who was that?” he asked Kenny curiously before looking at the big nice hotel room. Holy shit. It was nice.

“Lauren. We just know each other since she’s seen me a few times around the city. I haven’t seen her in a while, though,” Kenny spoke, not really wanting the conversation to go any further. Tweek nodded at that slightly and left it at that. He definitely wasn’t about to let his insecurities make him jealous just then. He was with Kenny and Kenny was his. He trusted Kenny so much. He smiled a bit at Kenny. Kenny was pleased with the room, at least, smiling at Tweek’s reaction. “Do you like it?”

“It’s really pretty. So when you said you had plans for tonight, it was this beautiful place?” Tweek asked and blushed.

“Yeah, I thought it would be nice to have a night away from both of our families,” Kenny spoke with a faint blush. He didn’t want to tell Tweek the other reason. It may have been obvious, but Kenny had a thought in the back of his mind that maybe Tweek still wasn’t ready to take their relationship to the next level. He would be okay with that. Tweek smiled up at his boyfriend and went to sit on the bed, tugging Kenny to lay down with him. Kenny laughed a little at that.

“You’re crazy and I-I love you. Thank you for today, Kenny. You always seem to be able to distract my brain from things I didn’t want to think about and I love you for it,” he rambled with a blush as he pressed a kiss to Kenny’s lips. He smiled and then blushed with loving eyes as he listened to Tweek’s sweets words. Fuck. He was so head over heels for this boy.

“I-I love you, Tweek,” he spoke gently, kissing him back passionately. Tweek let his brain mostly turn off as he tugged Kenny closer by his hips. He smirked a little into the kiss as he body took over and told his brain to go fuck itself. He was dating Kenny McCormick officially. He was eighteen officially and could get a job. He could finally get the fuck away from his father. Things were getting better in his life and he was actually happy for the first time Kenny and Craig had come back into his life after all these years of him being miserably lonely. Fuck, he loved Kenny. He moved one hand into Kenny’s hair and tugged gently while his other hand happily ran down Kenny’s back.

Fuck. Kenny was losing it. Tweek was touching him all over and, fuck, when he tugged at his hair, it sent him heat waves throughout his entire body. He breathed shakily into the kiss and pulled away slowly to whisper against Tweek’s ear with a hot breath.

“Also, happy birthday, angel,” he he murmured and smirked, nipping at Tweek’s ear.

“Ack-what? H-how did y-you know?” Tweek asked as he blushed brightly at the fact that someone had wished him happy birthday genuinely. His eyes actually teared up at that. He’d always told himself he hated his birthday and didn’t really care about it much anyway, but when Kenny McCormick said that, he looked at him with wide shocked eyes that someone actually cared. How did Kenny even know? It’s not like Tweek went around talking about his birthday with people.

“That’s a secret,” Kenny teased, placing a finger over Tweek’s lips. Then, he reached up to wipe away his slight tears that were just under his eyes. He gave him a concerned look. “Aww, dont cry, baby. What’s wrong?”

“S-sorry- I just- ack- I haven’t been actually even been wished a happy birthday g-genuinely since like kindergarten. Th-thank you, Kenny,” he stuttered before pressing a kiss to his lips and sniffling once more. Tweek knew exactly who the last person who wished him happy birthday was. Craig. Everything nice that had happened to Tweek in elementary school was because of Craig. Then, it turned into just bad angsty things for a bit during that whole unrequited love thing and now that was whatever. Now, he was best friends with Craig and he had Kenny romantically. “Thanks.”

“Mhm,” Kenny said and smiled at the blonde. He leaned down to kiss his lips gently as he ran his fingers through his hair. His heart pounded. Kenny wanted to ask if he could go further, but he was scared of how Tweek would react again. He didn’t know why, but he was and couldn’t bring himself to say anything. Tweek bit his lip and looked down for a minute. 

“Have I told you how much I-I love you and how s-scared I am about what I- what I want, b-but I trust you and- and I’ve pretty much been wanting to, uh, you know… pretty much since the camping trip. I-I want you and I’m so scared that when y-you see me and… a-all of me, I’m scared you won’t want me back anymore… and that will break me I think, Kenny… S-sorry,” he sniffled again and wiped his eyes. Fuck, this was all so intimate and scary. “But with my hideous biological body and my-my” his bruises and scars from when he’d started cutting. Not that he’d done it in a long while now, but he’d resorted to it way back when. “My body is just fucked up, Kenny..”

“Hey, hey, hey, Tweek, love,” Kenny pulled away to look into his eyes. He gave him a caring gaze and held his face with his hands. “I would never ever leave you because of that. You don’t have to ever worry about that, okay? I love you for you, Tweek, and honestly I think you’re really beautiful no matter what sex you are and no matter what scars you have. I love you, Tweek. I love you…” Kenny hummed and hugged the blonde tightly, holding him for a while. “And you don’t have to force yourself to do anything, but you should know that you can trust me no matter what okay?”

“I love you so fucking much, Kenny McCormick. When will you sweetness end? You’re way too good of a person to be real,” he told him with a small, genuine smile. “Sorry for getting like this again. D-don’t think that I-i don’t want to- I do and I do trust you so much. That’s why I want to a-at least try with you?”

“Yeah? Well, if you really want to I’ve been wanting to, as well,” Kenny smiled back just as happily, kissing Tweek’s cheek. He placed his hands in his, nuzzling their noses together as he laughed.

“I-i do really want to. I want you, Kenny,” Tweek blushed and nodded before biting his lip nervously as he waited for Kenny to lead because Tweek had exactly no idea what he was doing. Fuck. There were those words again....it drove Kenny mad.

“Fuck, I r-really want you, too, Tweek,” Kenny breathed out heavily. Kenny nodded and gently leaned down to kiss the blonde heatedly with passion. He pushed his tongue past the part of Tweek’s lips, tasting him fully as he slowly ran his hands over him. How could he resist such an offer? He loved this boy. Tweek let out a small sigh as he let his body take over again, trying to not overthink again. He loved kissing Kenny. Kenny was just really good at the kissing, okay?

“Mmm, your skin is so soft Tweek,” Kenny hummed. Kenny leaned down, pulling away from the kiss as he began kissing down Tweek’s neck, instead, nipping at it teasingly. His hands were at Tweek’s side, squeezing those soft hips and pressing down into them and massaging them slowly. 

“Th-thanks,” Tweek stuttered and blushed heavily. Kenny’s hands were making him crazy already. Fuck. When Kenny bit his neck, he gasped at the feeling and bit his lip, wanting more. Kenny breathed down Tweek’s neck, sucking on his skin gently. He began slowly unbuttoning his button-up top, revealing his delicate skin underneath. Kenny blushed at the sight of Tweek looking so helpless and blushing. Also, his hungry eyes. Fuck. Kenny eventually got to Tweek’s binder and stopped for a moment as he leaned down to kiss Tweek sweetly. “Is it okay if I remove this?” Kenny asked, running his fingers over the side of his binder. Tweek shivered at the touch.

“D-sorry-do you mind if I just k-keep that on th-this time?” he managed nervously. He trusted Kenny, but he knew he himself hated his body and didn’t want to even look at himself or anything right now. He’d just keep it on for now. Maybe next time they did this, he’d feel different but he didn’t know. He definitely felt more comfortable with it on, so tight he couldn’t breathe anymore. “You can take off anything else.”

“Okay angel. I won’t take it off,” Kenny understood and nodded, kissing Tweek’s lips gently. Kenny leaned down and kissed Tweek’s stomach, and then further down. He sucked on the skin next to his hip, leaving a small purple mark, hoping Tweek wouldn’t mind. He smirked up at him, giving him deep bedroom eyes. Tweek bit his lip down at Kenny and then looked up with a blushing face. He definitely didn’t mind having marks that were not from bad memories, like his father or himself. He couldn’t help the small moan as his eyes closed.

“Mm, feels good…” Tweek mumbled, already enjoying the sensations.

“Yeah, you want more, then?” Kenny asked, getting a bit too deep in his kinks already. He loved dirty talk and, fuck, if Tweek begged for it, he would deliver. At that, he blushed more and bit his lip even harder. Fucking Hell, Kenny was hot. 

“Uh-y-yes, p-please?” Tweek responded unsurely. Kenny laughed. Tweek was too innocent and adorable. He smirked and began unbuttoning Tweek’s jeans and tugging them off of his legs with hesitation. Then, he began kissing his soft thighs, leaving marks all over his hot skin.

“A-ah, fuck, that f-ah-feels so g-good,” he stuttered as he kept his eyes closed, loving how this felt already. He loved and trusted this man and he knew that made it so much better for him, personally. He was barely even thinking about how Kenny was seeing him mostly naked so far and didn’t seem turned off. Yet. He let his fingers squeeze and pull at Kenny’s hair again. Kenny moaned lightly and blushed once he realized he did when Tweek tugged on his hair. It felt too damn good. Fuck. Kenny smirked and bit down onto Tweek’s briefs, tugging them off with only his teeth. He gazed up at him as he did so, giving him a seductive look. Now, Tweek had to look away from that Goddamn fucking attractive look in Kenny’s eyes. He was so fucking good at this, holy shit. Tweek made some kind of sound at the feeling of his teeth pulling Tweek’s underwear off. He could hardly breathe anymore.

“Mm… You’re beautiful, Tweek Tweak. There aren’t words for how stunningly attractive you are,” Kenny said and Tweek blushed brightly. Tweek loved this man so much. Kenny looked down at Tweek’s crotch, instantly licked his lips and began going down on him fully. His tongue rubbed over Tweek’s clit teasingly, hoping he would cause more pleasure. Fuck, he tasted good.

“F-fuck…” Tweek whined at that, much louder this time. His breathing was stuttered and rapid. Holy shit did Kenny know what he was doing. Tweek’s hands went to the bedsheets and grasped tightly at them.

“Mm…Tweek…” Kenny moaned against him, sticking his tongue a little inside of him, swirling it around. Fuck, Tweek was getting all over him. Kenny slowly used one of his fingers to rub Tweek, smirking a bit as he pushed a finger inside of him. Kenny glanced up to watch his reaction.

“Ah- f-fuck- K-Kenny- it-s-so good…” he moaned out as he squeezed the bedsheets tighter. He could feel Kenny’s finger prodding at him and he couldn’t help but go crazy, already wanting more. “Achk, Kenny, m-more!”

Kenny loved when Tweek begged for it. He smirked playfully and added more fingers, thrusting them in and out of Tweek. Fuck, he was getting hard now and Tweek was so fucking hot inside. Tweek jerked a bit as his hands moved back to practically claw at Kenny’s head. He let out another groan and seemed unable to stop his body from pushing a bit against Kenny’s fingers. Ah, it felt so fucking good. He really wanted more of Kenny inside of him. Kenny breathed out heavily, moaning lightly as he pulled out his fingers. He licked and sucked on them while he gazed into Tweek’s eyes, smirking a bit. He began unbuttoning his own jeans, pulling them off, revealing how fucking hard he was.

“K-Kenny-ah-I-i want you… inside m-me,” he told him with a hazy look at the other as he watched him taking off his own pants. He was so hot. He’d missed almost naked Kenny. “Holy f-fuck- you’re so attractive…”

Kenny removed his jacket as well and everything basically. He blushed deeply as he listened to Tweek beg for him to be inside of him already. Fuck. He made sure to get in his bag first though, getting out lube and a condom for protection. He used it anytime for anyone, but he especially didn’t want to possibly get Tweek pregnant. He wanted to make sure he was prepared. Kenny put lube into Tweek, making sure he was wet enough and he placed a condom over his throbbing cock. Fuck, he wanted to be inside of Tweek right now.

“Fuck, Tweek,” he breathed out before pressing his warm tip against Tweek’s entrance. He wanted to be sure he was ready first so he gave him a gaze. Tweek’s arms went around Kenny and his fingernails clawed at his back st the feeling of more than Kenny’s fingers in him. He whined loudly in a bit of pain but not too much as his head tilted back against the bed. “Ahh, fuck-ack-Kenny.. mm..”

“Mm, I can feel that you’re tight already,” Kenny smirked, pushing into him another inch. He leaned down to kiss his cheek and whisper against his ear. He wanted to be sure as he held Tweek’s hands in his own, making sure he was comfortable enough to go on. “You ready?”

“Is that a g-good thing?” he asked seriously and bit his lip before tugging Kenny down for a proper kiss first. “Y-yes, please-“ Tweek shivered a bit and nodded with a blushing face as he squeezed Kenny’s hands. “I love and trust you and for me that’s a rare thing…”

“I love and trust you, too, Tweek,” Kenny huffed a heavy breath to Tweek. He smiled and kissed his lips gently. 

“Alright, I’m going to move, then,” Kenny breathed out shakily, his face all red. He slowly pushed into Tweek, moaning faintly at how hot he was inside and how tight Tweek was squeezing around his cock. “A-ahh...fuck....”

“Fuck!” Tweek whined more than he had yet and clenched Kenny’s back tightly. His toes curled as he felt more of Kenny inside him. Shit it hurt, but in a good way? It felt good.

“Mm...” Kenny moaned at the scratches his back was getting. He was sure they would be all red after this, but, fuck, that turned him on so much. Kenny stopped once he was fully in and let out a deep, hot breath. He panted lightly, trying to make sure Tweek was adjusted to how big he was. Fuck, Kenny was big as hell and it hurt. It hurt a lot. It probably got better after a bit, though, but Tweek couldn’t help clinging to Kenny in pain. Kenny slowly began to pull back and thrust back into Tweek. He repeated this at a slow pace at first to get Tweek used to the pain first to finally be able to feel the pleasure, but, fuck, Kenny could feel the pleasure already. He had to hold himself back from cumming too soon inside of Tweek, well, inside the condom, fuck.

“Ah-f-fuck, Kenny…” Tweek moaned, closing his eyes tight and moving his nails up to grip at Kenny’s hair now instead of his back. It felt a little better now.

“Mm…” Kenny loved when Tweek pulled his hair. Fuck, it felt so good. He began thrusting faster this time and much deeper, wanting to pleasure Tweek even more now. He wished he could cum inside of him so that he could feel it and beg for more, but still, this was good and, fuck, Kenny was losing it. He moaned shakily, gazing seductively into Tweek’s eyes. Tweek nails dug a bit harder at Kenny this time. Ugh, it hurt, but it felt so good. His eyes opened only a minute before seeing Kenny’s fucking sexy ass gaze. The Tweek bit his lip and put his head back and shut his eyes again tightly. “A-ah-“

“Ah, fuck, Tweek. Ah-” Kenny began moaning even more now. He panted shakily before jerking a bit as he suddenly came, letting out a shaky breath as he stared into those seductive eyes. Fuck, that felt so fucking good. After that Tweek pretty much followed suit and if he’d had a dick, he’d probably have came way sooner, too. “Mm, ah, sorry. That was a bit fast.”

“F-fuck-it-it’s okay-“ he broke off as he heaved his own breaths and laid back a bit. Kenny used this time to catch his breath. He pulled out and made sure to dispose of the condom, coming back to Tweek as he crawled over him with a smirk. Tweek could hardly breathe as he grasped at Kenny needily and pulled Kenny down a bit, trying to cuddle him as much as possible.

“I-that was-how d-did you do that s-so well?” Tweek asked with a flushed face. Kenny only laughed a bit and kissed his boyfriend happily. He cuddled him close, joining the immense heat that Tweek was resonating. 

“Tweek, that was…. wow… You are… mm…” Kenny hummed contently, moving to gently stroke Tweek’s hair.

“W-what-I-I’m what?” he asked a little nervously. Had Kenny hated it? Was Tweek bad? Was he about to leave him? Did he think Tweek was as hideous as most people would?

“You’re just…” Kenny went on, getting lost instantly in how genuinely beautiful Tweek was. Wow. They just did that and, god, it was amazing. Kenny smiled brightly over at Tweek. He then leaned into him to plant a kiss to his forehead gently, holding him against his chest. “Beautiful.” 

Tweek’s eyes got wide and flustered at that. Kenny thought… So Tweek wasn’t hideous and terrible with the sex thing? He blushed and bit his lip as he hid his face in Kenny’s chest. “Thank you for dealing with my crazy. I-I love you, Kenny. Thank for being you.”

“You’re welcome and you’re my crazy,” he laughed, teasing him a bit. Kenny loved Tweek. Truly he did. And he couldn’t wait to enjoy more time with him. So when the time came, he was a bit sad that school had started up again the next morning. “I love you.”


	21. The Truth Comes Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Halloween party with a certain brunette we haven’t seen enough of lately.

Tweek had been deciding whether or not to wear what Kenny had tried to convince Tweek to wear for the party. Kenny had gotten Tweek a sexy ghost costume and Tweek had looked at himself a million times, cringing from the thigh highs to the almost see-through shirt. He decided it could be worse and he also knew he would be able to drink again if he needed. He walked downstairs and outside, waiting for Kenny to come pick him up. Kenny was super excited to pick up Tweek for the party. He finally made it to him and smiled as he saw him waiting. He blushed and laughed once he saw Tweek’s outfit. 

“Hey! I almost didn’t see you,” he joked. He chuckled, smirking over at Tweek as he got in the car. Kenny was wearing a costume as well. Except he was a werewolf with cute little blonde furry ears and stylish attire to make him look like a cute idol boy werewolf. He fit it well, too. “My sexy Casper.” 

“I’m taking this off now. I’m-ack-so gross-then you go and-and look like t-that-“ Tweek blushed first and rolled his eyes at the comment. Then, he blushed more at Kenny’s own costume. Holy heck, he looked so fucking good. Tweek might lose it by the end of the night. Kenny only smirked at his boyfriend, leaning over real quick to kiss him gently before he pulled away with a smile and began driving to Clyde’s.

“Shoosh. You are beautiful as fuck. I would totally date you,” he joked.

“Thanks… That’s good to know,” Tweek laughed a little and smiled up at Kenny. Then, he grabbed his hand that wasn’t currently on the steering wheel and squeezed. 

When they got to Clyde’s, Tweek smiled widely as he saw Craig Tucker for the first time in a week now. He walked to Craig and grinned at him. 

“Hey! Are you feeling not sick, anymore?” Tweek asked him, obviously happy to see him. Oh, fuck. Craig was definitely not expecting to see Tweek so soon. He didn’t even want to come to this party because of them coming together. Craig was leaning against the front wall of the house, though, outside and just taking in some fresh air. He had on a vampire costume and a set of fangs with red contacts that glowed in the dark. It was pretty good. Better than last year.

“Oh, hey, Tweek,” Craig tried his hardest not to blush at how cute Tweek was. He was a fucking sexy ghost and it was adorable as hell.

“Are you feeling better?” he asked again with worry as he looked at the other once more before leaning in for a hug. He felt like it’d been forever since he’d seen Craig and it had been such a long time. Tweek had entirely forgot the trauma of the outfit he was wearing when he saw Craig, but when he saw Craig noticing his stupid costume, Tweek blushed himself. He hugged himself awkwardly and tried his best to hide his stupid ass.

“I-I-uh- didn’t pick out this costume! Ack!” Tweek told him in mild embarrassment.

“Um, yeah, I’m better,” Craig lied, rubbing the back of his head. He wish he could just forget all of this, but the truth was it had been keeping him up all night for a while now. He had terrible bags under his eyes and he couldn’t sleep because every time he did, he would have nightmares about it. So he drank a lot and he did a good job, he thought, of covering the self harming scars he left on his arms. He hated that he did that, but he couldn’t control himself at that point. Fuck, he was so torn, especially that he couldn’t tell Tweek the full truth now because, well, he was with Kenny now so none of it even mattered.

Tweek already knew that Craig was still not being entirely open about stuff and he hated it. What could he do, though? He couldn’t do anything for Craig if he kept shutting him out every time he asked. He hated this. He wanted to know so he could help Craig however he could, even if that meant just being there for Craig. 

“Good…” he mumbled, not knowing what to say about anything to Craig. He didn’t look well at all and it worried Tweek even more than before. “How are you and Wendy? Is she here?”

“We broke up,” Craig bluntly stated, not giving a single fuck. There was a whole other story to that, but it didn’t matter. Tweek gave him a worried look and twitched. 

“What? What happened? Are you okay? Wait, was this what you said you’d tell me eventually? Have you and Wendy been broken up all week? Is that why you weren’t at school?” Tweek worried to him. 

“Tweek, calm down. I’m fine and I told you that I was sick,” he lied again, feeling bad for having to do this to Tweek. He hated lying to him. It was the worse feeling. Tweek squinted a bit at him and sighed. Whatever. He still knew when Craig was lying to his face. He hated this, but he supposed Craig must have a reason.

“Well, I’m sorry that you two broke up and I missed you this week,” Tweek summed up honestly.

“I…” Craig couldn’t say it. Not yet. Especially when he saw Kenny coming up to finally join them. “I missed you too.....” he said instead, finishing as Kenny came.

“Craig, I missed you, dude! How are you feeling? Better?” Kenny asked him and looked at him with concern. Craig glanced away. 

“Yeah, thanks, Kenny,” Craig said monotonously.

“Yup. Oh hey, maybe sometime we should all go on a double date! Tweek and I are dating now and maybe you and Wendy could join!” Kenny suggested, honestly not knowing what had happened with Craig and Wendy. Craig blankly stared at Kenny. 

“We broke up, but I’m happy for you and Tweek,” he somehow managed to say. Kenny frowned. Oh. Shit.

“Oh, shit, Craig. I’m sorry… I didn’t mean to- I didn’t know, man,“ Kenny explained sadly now, for Craig. Craig waved him off. 

“It’s okay. I’m going to get some drinks now if you guys want to join. It’s the only thing that’ll get me through this party,” Craig offered and started moving toward the drinks. Well, Kenny felt like an asshole. He rubbed the back of his head and have Craig a sad, apologetic look before he left.

“I-I’m sorry, Craig. I’ll drink with you… only a couple, though,” At that, Tweek felt so bad and just heartbroken. Craig was really upset. Guess he did actually care about Wendy. Tweek hated this. Craig eventually grabbed a beer, handing one to Tweek. He didn’t say anything. He just sort of looked at Tweek with a distant gaze, a longing gaze.

“You, um, look good. I mean, I like your costume and Kenny’s, too…” Craig said and drank the beer. Tweek drank his beer and cringed a big at the bitter taste. He took another sip before blushing at what Craig had said and looking away a bit. Oh, did he feel stupid. 

“I-it wasn’t m-my idea, b-but thanks, C-Craig-ack!” he mumbled with an anxious twitch. 

LMMLVMELEMRKMGMGW

Tweek thought he noticed Craig looking angry? His stomach got all gross and twisted. He didn’t know what he felt just then. Maybe guilt? He wasn’t sure why he should feel guilty.

“After- after the camping trip… w-why?” He asked as he started tugging at his hair. “Are you sure you’re okay?”

Craig slightly crushed his beer can, the sound piercing through the hallway a bit. He’s never been so angry at Tweek before. He fucking knew they were kissing and shit at the campground. They had probably even fucked, too!

“No. I’m not okay, Tweek!” Craig said angrily. A drunk Clyde walked by and stopped to put a hand on Craig and Tweek. 

“Dudes, chill. We are at a party, you know? Dancing and shit?” Clyde told them drunkenly. Craig glared. 

“Go away Clyde...” Clyde only snickered and suddenly shoved both him and Tweek into a closet. 

“Game time! How about you two play 7 Minutes in Heaven! I’m locking you in here now. Make up already, assholes,” Clyde spoke as he closed the closet and locked the door.

“Fuck you, Clyde? Let us out!” To which Craig didn’t receive any answer and no one could hear them with all the loud ass music blaring. “Fuck…”

“Ack-what the f-fuck, Clyde?” Tweek also started yelling at the idiot outside. Then, he turned to Craig. “Why are you so angry lately? Is it Wendy? I-i feel like we haven’t talked like we used to for forever and every time I ask what’s wrong, you blow me off. Talk to me. Please, Craig.”

Craig hated this. He hated all of it! Fuck this. He was going to just fucking get it out once and for all and then just fucking avoid everyone and all that. Craig glared and had a hint of sadness in his eyes from what could be seen with the small beam of light they had in the closet from the flashing dance lights outside. Tears began to stream down Craig’s cheeks as he tried to speak, cracking voice.

“I… I fucking hate you and Kenny both! I… not hate… I… just…” Craig cried which was rare for him to ever do unless he was hurting like hell. Fuck. Oh shit. Craig was going through some shit. For a while now it seemed. Tweek blinked and felt his heart breaking with Craig’s as he had no idea what to do or say. 

“You- you hate us? W-what do you mean?” He did what came to him instinctively and leaned to hug him. Craig pushed Tweek away and looked down to avoid looking at him. He ground his teeth hard as he tried to fucking not cry, but it was hard.

“Tweek, I’ve always liked you, okay? I just… I had to stop talking to you back then when we fake dated, as you call it. I had to stop okay?” Craig was shaking. “My fucking dad beat the hell out of me for dating you and fucking threatened to kill me for being gay. Then, when he threatened to come after you next if I didn’t stop, I couldn’t… so I had to lie to him and say that it was only fake and that I wouldn’t talk to you ever again. Otherwise I would’ve had to move away and never see you again… or he would hurt you instead and I couldn’t… I couldn’t do that, okay, Tweek? God, I loved you so much. You don’t know how much I’ve been through for even wanting to talk to you again and I moved away from my parents because my dad found out I was talking to you again and he tried to hit me so I left…” Craig choked. “And then to fucking see you and Kenny suddenly liking each other and… k-kissing at the campgrounds… I fucking dated Wendy to get you to maybe somehow be jealous and notice your feelings for me! Wendy agreed to fake date me to help us get together, but fuck… th-that didn’t why I did it. I was fucking torn the entire time I left after that… I even fucking cut myself like I used to all the time when my dad abused me and knowing that I would never be able to talk to you again… I hated that, Tweek… and now, it’s fucking t-too late because you’re with Kenny and, fuck! I love you, Tweek… I love you and wished you would’ve just noticed and understood what was happening all this time…” 

Oh fuck. Tweek was crying now, too. He wanted to go beat the shit out of Craig’s fucking dad. His face couldn’t have been more shocked and he didn’t think he was fully processing anything just then. Did Craig say he’d loved him the whole time and that he’d hurt himself on top of the smoking and his dad’s abuse. 

“I… loved you, too, Craig. I do... love you, still. I’ve loved you since we dated, but I thought-I thought there was no way you’d have ever returned those feelings so I decided to be your best-“ he sobbed now, pulling at his hair aggressively and looking down. “I decided to be your best friend because if I’d told you, I thought you wouldn’t even want to be around me anymore and I wanted- I needed you in my life as much as I could get…” Fuck, now he couldn’t even control his tongue anymore. He wiped his eyes roughly and glanced over to Craig. He probably wouldn’t have even let himself notice Kenny if he’d known all this and that made him feel awful to think. “Craig, I-I’m so sorry I didn’t notice. You- I’m going to fucking kill your dad if I ever see him. I’m sorry…”

Craig’s heart burst into many different emotions as he listened to Tweek’s confession. He cried still as he gazed into Tweek’s tear-filled eyes. He fucking hated that he was with Kenny now, but did he care? Did he even fucking give a damn about Kenny being his lover right now? He didn’t have any time to answer that. He only knew that he was locked in this private space with the one he loved most and, fuck, he’d wanted to kiss him and just mark him as his own for so long now.

So he did. 

Before Tweek could properly process what was happening, Craig aggressively leaned into Tweek, caressing his lips with his own as he grasped at Tweek’s hair, running his fingers through it. By instinct, Tweeks eyes closed qa he kissed him back a moment. He breathed shakily through his nose as he kissed him, absolutely loving this feeling. He’s craved this for so long. So long. Fuck, it was hot in this goddamn closet. 

“Craig Tucker you have the worst possible timing of anyone ever. Why d-didn’t you do this so long ago. Before-before Ke-“ Tweek mumbled into his lips. Fuck, it was hot in here. This felt too damn good. Craig let himself get lost in this heated moment. He leaned closer to Tweek, this time, pushing him against the closet wall with a heavy breath.

“Fuck, I’ve wanted to kiss you for so long… Ah- Tweek…” he mumbled and kissed him again, more intimately this time. He shoved his tongue past the part of Tweek’s wet lips, moaning lightly in the back of his throat.

 

Meanwhile, Kenny was wondering where the hell Tweek and Craig were. He spent so much time looking for them until he’d asked Clyde who told him that he had locked them in a fucking closet together because they were fighting. Fuck.

 

Tweek was so fucked up on the fact that the guy he’d been in love with for so many years had just finally confessed he’d loved him the whole time and had just kissed him for the first time to be rational for a bit. They were both, at the very least, tipsy and Tweek didn’t know what he was doing. He was locked in a fucking closet, pushed against the wall with Craig fucking Tucker. He also was currently dating Kenny McCormick. Shit. Part of him wished Craig had done this all way sooner before Kenny had been a a thing, but then he felt even worse because he was in love with Kenny, too. Fuck, Craig.

“F-fuck,” he moaned a bit before trying to move away from Craig’s lips. “Craig- I- we- fuck-we can’t- K-Kenny-“

Kenny instantly unlocked the doors and flung the doors open to see that his best friend was kissing his fucking boyfriend. What the fuck? Kenny glared over at the sight and instantly pulled Craig to his feet, grabbing him by his hoodie and shaking him aggressively.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing, Craig?” Kenny yelled, earning a shove from Craig. Craig glared at him just the same.

“Fuck off, Mccormick,” Craig replied. He only ever used Kenny’s last name like that when he was incredibly pissed. “Also, I was making out with your boy toy, and, damn, he tasted good. I bet you think so too when you fuck him every n-“ 

Kenny harshly punched Craig’s face, causing him to stumble back a bit away. Craig’s head twisted to the side violently and his eyes widened from what Kenny just fucking did to him. 

“Don’t you ever fucking touch him again,” Kenny threatened, his breath a bit huffy from anger. His fist shook. Craig spit out blood, slowly turning to look back at the blonde with a deadly gaze. 

“You’re fucking dead,” Craig spoke before lunging at Kenny and pummeling him to the ground as he beat him over and over again. Kenny fought back, landing a few blows on Craig too until then both fought violently with each other, causing quite a scene. 

Tweek couldn’t even begin processing this. He hadn’t been able to even comprehend that Craig had kissed him and now this was all too much. Some people might think two guys fighting over you would turn you on or whatever, but Tweek hated it. He had to stop them. He glared at Craig when he called him Kenny’s boy toy and then he ran to split the two up.

“Guys, stop! Please just- s-stop! Get off!” He yelled at them both as he physically tried to pull them apart. Both of the boys were beaten to a bloody pulp before they shoved each other away. Kenny looked down sadly at Tweek and he stopped, panting and glaring over at Craig. Craig glared back, wanting to beat his ass even more, but fuck this. Fuck everything! Craig teared up as he gazed over at Tweek and quickly looked away so he couldn’t see him. Then he took off running out of the house and out to the city streets.

“K-Kenny-“ Tweek gave him a sad look and looked down. He was so confused stupidly disappointed in himself. He just wanted to die or be hugged by Kenny right now, but he didn’t know if that was something Kenny wanted just then. He probably hated him. Fuck. Craig had picked the worst fucking timing. Ugh. Tweek didn’t know what was going on in his brain at this point and now he added worrying about Craig who was currently running the dark streets. “I-I’m sorry. I-I didn’t think that he’d kiss me when Clyde forced us in here… I- I’m just sorry…”

Kenny stayed silent as Tweek hugged him. He let him do so not hugging him back obviously. He knew Tweek had been blushing after Craig had kissed him. He had that look in his eyes when he looked at Craig. It was crystal clear. 

“It’s not your fault,” Kenny spoke with a monotone voice. Yet, he ended up leaving the party early with Tweek. He walked him home since they had both been drinking and were at least tipsy. Then, Kenny went home himself.


	22. “Like a Poly Relationship?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenny has a suggestion for Tweek since he has feelings for Craig.

The whole week went by horribly. Craig stayed home from school and Kenny noticed Tweek becoming sadder and obviously more worried each day Craig was gone. He tried to keep his mouth shut about it, though, until it got worse. Kenny had to say something. This was killing him. It was almost like he was in the way. After school, Kenny and Tweek were hanging out at the bleachers randomly. The two of them were lying down, cloud gazing until Kenny had to finally admit it. He had to.

“Tweek, please be honest with me. How do you feel about Craig?” Kenny asked softly, already feeling like he knew exactly what Tweek’s answer would be. It was safe to say when Kenny spoke, Tweek hadn’t expected him to say that. He twitched nervously and didn’t want to lie to Kenny when he’d asked for, and deserved, the truth. 

“Ack-I-what do you mean? I- I’ve… fuck-I’m sorry- I’ve been in love with him since the fake dating, but I- I was really already trying to just be friends with him before I realized how I might feel about you and then I fell for you and thought I only saw him as a friend… I’m so sorry…” he said, voice breaking and tears in his eyes at the honesty of what he’d just confessed to his boyfriend. Kenny still stayed gazing up at the clouds. He kept a blank expression, as well, taking a deep breath in and out. He knew it.

“Then, why don’t we just break up?” Kenny suggested with a monotone voice. He definitely didn’t want to lose Tweek, but he couldn’t “I mean. If you love him, you should go be with him since I’m just in the way of you two.”

Tweek felt the tears falling as he tried to imagine his life without Kenny like this with him. He bit his lip and grabbed Kenny’s hand. He shook his head and squeezed his hand tightly. He didn’t want to live in a world without Kenny McCormick.

“N-no- Kenny- d-don’t say that. I love you and- I’m not going to break up with you for Craig. I- you’re not in the way. I am so in love with you and- and Craig just chose the worst time. I do love him, but I love you, too, and I’m with you. Please, don’t ask me to break up with you… I don’t even want to imagine us not being together, Ken.”

Kenny suddenly had an idea. He knew that some people have multiple partners and relationships. He wasn’t entirely sure how it worked, but he didn’t know if he could go along with something like that, especially with Craig. He supposed he might try if it made Tweek happy.

“Well, if you love us both, why don’t you just date both of us? Like a poly relationship,” Kenny suggested, lightly squeezing Tweek’s hand. Wait, what? Was that even a thing? How in the world would his loyal puppy Kenny or jealous Craig ever be okay with that? Ever? This already sounded like a bad idea, but now that Kenny had suggested it and Tweek was thinking about it, what should he do? It’s not like he wanted the pressure of being forced to pick team Kenny or team Craig. Fuck.

“What? Ack- you’re joking?” Tweek squeaked out, not fully processing.

“No, I’m serious,” Kenny spoke as he looked over at Tweek. “I mean, I know Craig and I would have to overcome jealousy, I think, but it might be worth a shot because I want you to be happy. If that means you date both Craig and I, then I would gladly do that for you, cutie.”

Tweek felt the tears coming more as he practically attacked Kenny with cuddles and was still trying to process this entire mess. 

“Sometimes, I think you treat me way too good and that I definitely don’t deserve you. I thought you would hate me after the party. How are you real? And mine? I-I love you, Kenny,” he told him before he wiped away the tears and kissed Kenny’s lips gently before cuddling him again. Kenny laughed as he was suddenly attacked. He was glad that Tweek was okay with the suggestion and wasn’t upset about it. “I feel like this is a bad idea and Craig is going to hate it. Are you sure that you’re okay with it?”

“Yes, I’m fine, but you’ll have to explain the whole situation to Craig somehow,” he said. Tweek gave him a look and he already was imagining how it’d go. Craig was going to hate this idea and say no. Of course, he had every right to not join. It was Kenny’s idea and Tweek didn’t know what to think besides that he really didn’t want to pick just one of the loves of his life or his heart might just explode. 

“He isn’t at school. When should I go talk to him? I-” he asked as he continued cuddling Kenny. He had been worried about Craig hurting himself again. He kept having nightmares about it and hadn’t slept since that night. He bit his lip and cuddles Kenny a bit longer before giving a small sigh. “The sooner the better. I guess. I’m worried about him doing something stupid. I’ll go now, I guess? Is that okay?”

“Yeah, that’s fine, love. I’ll give you s lift and then I’ll come back to school or whatever, okay?” Kenny told him. He definitely did not want Tweek out on the streets alone anymore since what had happened to the other blonde months ago. Kenny had been making sure to drive or walk Tweek everywhere. In this situation, he figured that Tweek probably wanted time alone with Craig.

“I could just walk. T-thanks for the offer. You can go back to class if you want since I’m leaving now. I hate to make you skip any more school because of me,” he told Kenny, even already knowing that Kenny was not about to let him walk alone. He was so sweet and protective in all the good ways. Tweek felt bad having them both skip today. He’d suggested it because he’d been having those nightmares and he wanted to just try to relax a bit with his boyfriend. He pressed a sweet kiss to Kenny’s lips again and hugged him tightly. “I’m sorry that I’m leaving. I love you, so so so much, Kenny McCormick.”

Kenny smiled as he felt Tweek’s lips on his. He made sure to kiss him back even more lovingly. He hugged him too and ruffled his hair a bit as he smiled at his boyfriend.

“Don’t apologize, Tweek. I love you. And I hope Craig can understand you and I’m sure he would support you in anyway. Maybe just a bit angrily because, well, Craig is Craig,” he spoke as they got into his car in the parking lot and started driving.

 

After making it to the front of Craig’s, Tweek leaned to kiss Kenny and gave a tiny nervous smile. Then, he waved at Kenny as he walked off after telling him again how much he loved him. Kenny waved back and smiled at Tweek. Then, he’d walked to Craig’s doorstep and already couldn’t breathe. Craig was going to slam the door in Tweek’s face. If Tweek even got the chance to bring up the idea. He would hate it and kick him out and never talk to him again. Fuck, he was anxious. He walked to Craig’s door and knocked softly a few times before deciding just to text Craig that he was outside his house.

Craig had already assumed that he would hear a knock at his door sometime. He obviously had figured that it was Kenny and Tweek, but he was wrong. It was just Tweek. Craig had answered the door looking a bit messier than usual. His hat was off, revealing his messy, black, short hair. He was also still in his pajamas and didn’t really want to see anyone right now.

“Oh, hey, Tweek. What do you want?” Craig asked him. Tweek gave him a worried look and had to control himself from hugging Craig tightly and never letting go, but then he remembered the last time he’d tried to instinctively hug Craig and he’d been pushed away.

“Uh-h-hi, Craig. I was worried about you… Can I hug you? P-please?” Now that he was seeing Craig like this, he remembered his stupid traumatic nightmares of this poor boy. “Craig, I- I’m sorry about everything… I wished I’d have known how much suffering you’ve been going through. I swear I meant what I said about beating your father to a bloody pump and please don’t hurt yourself again, definitely not over me… there’s another… solution?”

Craig hated seeing Tweek like this, but, fuck, he couldn’t change the fact that he was still a bit upset about all of this. He rubbed the back of his head and glanced away. Then, he looked back at Tweek. 

“Don’t apologize, Tweek. What do you mean about a better ‘solution’?”

“So Kenny had an idea and I told him you would hate it… but, uh, it was his idea and he says he’s fine with it since I don’t want to have to choose just one of you because I love you both. He.. he suggested that- that I just date both of you…” Tweek somehow managed as he looked away nervously and blushed. “I- and I get that it’s weird and all… if you- if you don’t want to, it’s okay and I understand. I didn’t even know it was a thing people did until he told me. I-i didn’t think he’d ever want that, but I think he’s known how I’ve felt about you for a while and he told me he didn’t mind as long as I was happy… You can slam the door in my face now.”

Craig was as surprised as he’d probably ever been in his life. He was definitely not expecting that. He didn’t know what to think of that idea, honestly. He did know that it would be nice being able to be with Tweek, but he would have to share him. If Tweek would be happy that way, maybe he’d try it, least. 

“I-wait, like a poly relationship? I mean, I…” Craig cleared his throat and glanced away. “I would definitely fucking hate sharing you with Kenny and I would get fucking jealous as hell, but I mean, if it’ll make you happy, I would- I wouldn’t mind at least trying that. I don’t particularly like the idea and don’t know if I can handle it well. I just- but I really want to be with you…”

“I think you both are going to be a bit that way at first… considering the hell that was the other night… I- like I said, if you really don’t want to, you don’t have to, but Kenny’s okay with it and I don’t want the pressure of picking just one of you because I love you, Craig so much… ” he rambled, still nervous about this entire thing. How the hell was he so loved that these two sweet, beautiful boys both loved him and also loved him enough to try to do this mess of an idea to make Tweek happy? Ugh. He didn’t deserve this.. they both deserved much better than him.

“If it’ll make you happy, Tweek. Then, I don’t see why I shouldn’t agree to it. Plus, I love you and would really like to be with you no matter what so…” Craig cleared his throat and rubbed the back of his head as he blushed lightly, glancing away. “Will you… be my boyfriend, then?” 

At that, Tweek’s head came up and he gazed happily over to Craig. How did he ever get these guys to be his? Fuck, he was so in love. He practically tackled Craig with a tight embrace and grinned widely. 

“Obviously!” he said as he pulled away after a bit to look down at his boyfriend. Craig hugged him back happily and he remembered how adorable he was, how huggable. “I was so worried about you all week. I- I kept having nightmares about you and then I just stopped sleeping. I-I’ve missed you…”

“I’m sorry, Tweek, for everything. The party, too. I mean, I was an ass,” Craig said apologetically.

“I’ll forgive you for being as ass this once,” he teased gently as he looked at Craig’s eyes and bit his lip, resting Craig’s cheeks in his hands. He added the last words with a pout and a playful punch to his arm. “Only because I love you and now I know what was going through your brain. Also, as long as you never refer to me as anyone’s boy toy ever again.”

“How about if I call you my boy toy?” Craig teased after laughing at that comment. He found it kind of cute. He definitely was going to have to work hard at this poly relationship thing especially when he was around Kenny, but maybe it could work out?

Tweek hit him again before rolling his eyes and suddenly leaned down to press a soft kiss to Craig’s lips. Fuck, he had nice lips and Tweek had been waiting so many years to kiss that boy. Not when he was exclusively dating Kenny and Craig had done what he had. Tweek has been so torn that time so he hadn’t been able to fully experience kissing Craig Tucker. 

“S-Sorry…” Tweek mumbled after pulling away a minute. Craig blinked as he was suddenly kissed by Tweek. He blushed and gently kissed his new boyfriend back, smiling into it. God, his lips were so soft and addictive.

“Do you- is it okay if I come in? I figured I’d just skip the rest of the day at school… If that’s okay?” Tweek asked a little nervously. He really didn’t know how to go about this situation. He just wanted to be with Craig for a while.

“Oh, um, yeah, if you want to. It’s pretty boring here, though,” Craig laughed, letting the blonde inside his house.

“If you want me to leave, I-I will-“ he stuttered out as he looked down awkwardly. He had no idea what to do. He just wanted to be close to Craig. He found himself hugging his boyfriend tightly again and smelling how good he still smelled.

“No, of course I don’t want you to leave,” Craig time him. Then, he had a thought, but had a tough time getting out. “Did you… want to invite Kenny over, too?” 

Craig was trying his hardest to work with this whole confusing as fuck thing. That shocked Tweek and, fuck, that was the real question, wasn’t it? It was too much pressure and he blushed, looking away. Part of him wondered if they shouldn’t all wait a bit for that, but then he thought about it and the fact that Craig brought it up showed that he wanted to at least try. Also, Tweek felt terrible for coming into these two best friends and getting them to this point of jealousy and slight anger. He really wanted them to work it out and for them all to be okay. Ugh. Maybe they should all just hang out? This was all so much pressure since Tweek was kind of the one in the middle of a sandwich about to explode anytime. 

“Do you mind? I-is that going to be too much right now? We can all just some shitty show or something? We can drink?” He added the last part only kind of jokingly. “I really do feel bad about you two not being okay anymore though, Craig, because you two were best friends before I came in and ruined everything... I just want you just to be able to be friends again? At least eventually?”

“Mm,” Craig glanced away. “Maybe we should just talk about the relationship. I don’t know. Maybe just hang or something and sort of kind of get used to things? I do feel bad about Kenny and I fighting.”

Tweek nodded and smiled a tiny bit before reaching to hold Craig’s hand and pulling out his phone to tell Kenny what was up. 

Text to Ken❤️:  
Hey, so Craig thought to invite you over here to talk about everything and just hang out. Do you mind coming over to Craig’s?

“Okay,” Tweek mumbled a bit before looking over at Craig and leaning into him gently. “You sure about this?”

“Yeah, I’m sure,” Craig smiled. He was a bit unsure, though, but he knew that if Tweek wanted this, he would at least try his hardest to do it.

 

Eventually, Kenny came over and knocked on the door. He smiled brightly as he saw Craig and pounced on him, hugging him tightly. Craig made a small surprised noise.

“Craigy, I’m so sorry about fighting with you at the party! I hope you can forgive me and thank you for agreeing to this whole relationship thing and I’ve missed us being friends and yeah,” Kenny whined annoyingly. Craig tried to pull the leech off of him with a grumpy face 

“Kenny, what the hell, man?” Craig asked, giving up eventually.

Tweek had definitely not been expecting that, but he broke into the most laughter he’d had in a long while, pretty much since Kenny and he had got together. Also, when they’d all three been funny and rebellious together. Tweek grinned happily over at the two and eventually helped Craig playfully get Kenny off of him. 

“Hey,” he told Kenny genuinely with a smile. “I’m glad you’re here.”

“Hey, cutie,” Kenny smiled at his boyfriend as he saw his cute face. He waved and came inside of Craig’s house. Tweek grinned a bit wider at that before looking back to his other boyfriend. 

“So what d-did you guys want to do?” Tweek asked, looking between his boyfriends.

“Mm, we could all just cuddle all day long in Craig’s bed and watch shows!” Kenny suggested, smiling over at Craig. Craig only gave him a blank expression and looked over to Tweek.

“I mean, that doesn’t sound too bad,” he joked monotonously and shrugged.

“O-okay,” Tweek stuttered and blushed a bit at the overwhelming affection both of his boyfriends would be. Shit, this was still just too much love and goodness that Tweek didn’t deserve. Then, he rolled his eyes playfully as he somehow managed to hug Kenny since he hadn’t gotten the chance yet because he’d hugged Craig first earlier. Then, he grabbed Craig’s hand and started walking them all upstairs to Craig’s room.

Tweek blushed a bit as he felt a bit weird about this still. He really didn’t want to make either of the other two jealous of the other. He didn’t know how much affection or anything else he was supposed to show each of them? Ugh, his brain couldn’t process this.

“W-what do you guys want to watch? Anything, but scary movies, please,” Tweek asked them as he looked at them again and sat down in the middle of the bed. Kenny and Craig both cuddled up against the blonde, clinging to him from both sides. They both loved Tweek so much and this whole thing was kind of awkward, but kind of nice?

“North Park. Is that even a question, Tweek.” Craig teased, laughing at the blonde.

“Oh, yeah! I love North Park,” Kenny added.

“Yeah, yeah, Craig,” he teased. Tweek grinned and laughed at the other two. He had both of his boyfriends on both of his sides and it was weirdly nice. He had his head on Kenny’s chest and his lower body was being spooned by Craig and shit. It was kind of really nice? Maybe this wasn’t a terrible idea, but they’d have to see.

 

Eventually, Craig smiled over at Tweek and Kenny who seemed to have fallen asleep after a while, Tweek’s head on Kenny’s chest. Wow, what a cute sight. Mostly Tweek, obviously. Craig smiled and suddenly blushed when a sleeping Tweek rolled over to cuddle Craig, Tweek’s legs basically wrapping around him. He was entirely fine with this, but he did feel… something not on his boyfriend’s body. Craig looked down a bit, confused as hell. Tweek had a fucking vagina? Was Craig having another weird dream? He couldn’t believe it as he continued to be attacked by Tweek’s thighs. He definitely didn’t have a penis. Why hadn’t he ever told Craig?


	23. Domestic Fluffy Pancake Making and Coffee Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trying out the polygamous life out more. Pure fluff, this chapter is.

When Tweek woke up later, he didn’t really know what time or even what day it was, he just knew he was so warm and cozy. He’d never been so cozy ever in his life. He smiled sleepily as he opened his eyes to see he was literally on both of his boyfriends. He blushed a bit and nuzzled into Craig’s neck, seeing as how he was the one with the neck closest to Tweek’s face. Then, Tweek grabbed Kenny’s hand sleepily. Right now they were both still sleeping and, ugh, it was so much love. He just loved them both so much. He couldn’t think of a better way to wake up. Craig instinctively moved closer to Tweek’s warmth as he slept. He wrapped his arms around him with a deep breath. Kenny moved a bit too, nuzzling against Tweek’s neck with his warm breath from his light snoring.

Tweek suddenly got a crazy idea and kissed Craig. He moved to kiss Kenny softly before carefully getting out of bed and going downstairs to make them breakfast. He kind of forgot he was a mess and couldn’t really do pancakes, but he’d tried. He was going to have to clean Craig’s entire kitchen after this. 

Craig slowly began to wake up, smiling as he felt warmth next to him. He cuddled it and nuzzled his hair lovingly, as he slowly opened his eyes to see that he was cuddling into a certain blonde, who wasn’t his boyfriend. Craig immediately jumped away as he realized the warmth was none other than a sleeping Kenny, who was now making giggly noises in his sleep. He shook his head, blushing in embarrassment. Craig turned his head as he heard movement from downstairs. He got up out of bed and walked down to the kitchen, smiling instantly as he saw Tweek attempting to make breakfast. Tweek didn’t hear Craig due to his own sounds he was making moving through the kitchen and making breakfast, so when he saw Craig, he jumped and squealed a bit. 

“Ack! C-Craig… Oh, h-hi. Good morning. I- I’m going to clean all this up and I realized halfway through making these that I can’t cook for shit. I’m sorry,” Tweek rambled a bit sadly to Craig. “I wanted to surprise you guys and all.”

Craig smiled like an idiot when he heard what his boyfriend had just said. God, this dork. He walked over to Tweek and leaned down to caress his lips with his own, and then pulled away, hovering over his lips for a bit until he spoke. 

“Don’t worry, honey. I can help clean if you wouldn’t mind?” he easily offered with a smile up at Tweek. The blonde blushed at that because Craig hadn’t exactly called him any pet names since they were dating as kids so long ago. It was nice.

“Uh- you-you can help me finish cooking these and then I can clean it up, since you’re way better at cooking? A-also, good morning,” he said breathily against Craig’s lips before leaning down to kiss him again. He’d always loved how rumbled and adorable Craig was after he’d woken up. Back in the day when they used to sleep side by side sometimes, he’d been in love with that precious and innocent side of the boy. Now, since Craig and his entire body had matured, Tweek found rumpled Craig to be adorable and hot as hell.

Craig laughed and kissed Tweek back again. He smirked and suddenly picked up Tweek, setting him on the countertop and kissing him again, a lot more passionately this time as Craig squeezed Tweek’s thighs teasingly. Tweek blushed at that and had most certainly not been ready for that. He ran his fingers through Craig’s hair and his legs almost instinctively wrapped around his boyfriend, pulling him closer a bit before remembering that Craig didn’t know about… 

“Oh, shit! T-the pancakes, Craig,” he worried as he pushed away sadly to where the pancakes that were burning now.

“Oh, fuck!” Craig instantly turned around and started saving the pancakes lives. He did it, though, sighing in relief as he placed them on a plate and began making the rest of breakfast. He felt a bit sad, feeling maybe Tweek hadn’t wanted that to happen so suddenly. Maybe he hadn’t liked it at all. “Sorry, Tweek.” 

“Thanks for helping with the breakfast. Next time I’ll leave cooking to you and I’ll just be the coffee guy. Sorry f-for what, Craig?” He asked, suddenly worried about what Craig was sorry for. He leaned to press a kiss on his cheek. Maybe he was apologizing for the pancakes dying, but then Tweek was suddenly overthinking what had happened.

“No, thanks for making breakfast Tweek, really, and it’s nothing,” Craig replied, focusing on making food. He blushed a little when Tweek kissed him, though. 

Suddenly, a wild Kenny appeared, with only a towel on his lower half. He had just finished taking a hot shower, so it seemed, considering his lightly-tanned skin was damp with droplets of water and his hair was wet and pushed back a bit. Kenny smiled brightly.

“Good morning, baby,” he hummed happily, walking over to Tweek before leaning down to kiss his lips spontaneously. He grabbed his hips a bit, squeezing them a bit to tease his boyfriend.

“M-morning, Kenny- ack- you got me all wet from the water all over you!” Tweek whined and pouted to hide his deep blush. These two would be the death of him. Kenny laughed softly, rubbing the back of his head. “Did you sleep okay?”

“Sorry, cutie,” he apologized and winked playfully. “Yeah, I slept fantastically. You are so cozy, so I fell asleep right away.” 

Craig suddenly recalled the whole no-dick situation with Tweek. How in the hell would he ask Tweek about something like that? Should he even? Maybe not.

“It wasn’t my coziness, it was all those soft blankets Craig spoiled us with,” he smiled over at his other boyfriend. He wanted to make sure to show both of them affection and also include both of them otherwise he knew this entire thing wouldn’t ever work and he wanted it to. “I was going to say that Craig made us breakfast, but then I remembered that I burnt almost everything so I guess I have to take credit for this mess.”

“You’re welcome,” Craig joked, earning a laugh from Kenny. The blonde smirked and walked over to Craig.

“Plus, the blankets smelled like you, Craiggory. It was so nice and relaxing,” Kenny teased him, blowing against Craig’s ear teasingly. Craig immediately jumped and blushed brightly, throwing a pancake at Kenny. Kenny obviously caught it, though.

“Go put on some clothes, dammit!” Craig defended, going back to preparing food to eat.

“Aw, you’re no fun, Craig,” Kenny whined, eating the pancake. Tweek grinned at the two boys’ interaction and blushed only slightly because just the image of those two attractive assholes together like that was way too much of a turn on. 

“Yeah, Kenny. Go put on some clothes,” Tweek joined Craig jokingly. He really didn’t actually want his boyfriend to put on a shirt, though, because, holy shit, his semi naked body was hot as fuck. Kenny smirked and walked over to Tweek. He reached out and grabbed his hand, lifting it up so that he could kiss it gently. He then winked at him with a slight tilt of his head.

“Is that an invitation, cutie, because if you want to help me put on some clothes, I’d love that?” Kenny murmured as he gazed at Tweek. It took all of whatever patience Craig had to not turn around and smack the shit out of Kenny.

“Nope, I’m busy burning pancakes. I’m sure you can put your own clothes on just fine, Ken,” he said. Then, he gave him a smirk and kissed him teasingly. “Maybe you should ask Craig to help you.”

Kenny frowned dramatically and left with the saddest of puppy dog eyes. Craig only laughed and began making plates for everyone. They eventually all finished breakfast though and were stuffed full.

“Thanks for saving most of my shitty breakfast, Craig,” he said genuinely as he started picking up the table and cleaning dishes. He already loved being with these two. It was weird, but really nice.

“Oh, shit,” Tweek said before realizing he’d been too distracted by these two beautiful boys to even think about his coffee. He didn’t see s coffee maker on the counters. Oh no. “Craig, please tell me you have your coffee machine hidden somewhere?”

“Oh, um, I haven’t actually gotten one, yet. Did you want to go out and get some somewhere?” Craig suggested.

“I’ll never understand how you guys don’t need coffee to survive. Do you guys mind?” Tweek asked a bit sheepishly now as he didn’t want to inconvenience both of his boys. He looked from Craig to Kenny and back. “Wait, I have no money. Maybe I’ll have to bring my extra one I keep in my room for emergencies from home here. That’s probably cheaper except… my parents might see me…” His dad, mostly.

“It’s okay. I can pay for you, if that’s okay?” Craig assured his boyfriend with a gentle gaze. He looked over to Kenny to make an offer. “I can help with yours, too, Kenny.” 

“You’re the best Craig!” Kenny cheered, earning a light shove before he leaned over to hug Craig. 

“A-are you sure, Craig? I don’t mind just bringing mine here? So that next time there’s coffee already here? Also, money,” he told Craig but couldn’t help smiling at his two boyfriends getting along. Ugh, he loved them.

“It’s okay, babe, really,” Craig assured him, walking over to kiss his forehead and to poke Kenny’s. They all left to get coffee and hang out the rest of that day, since it was Saturday.


	24. Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenny and Craig hang out while Tweek is at his parents’ house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: graphic description of self harm, mentions and aftermath of child abuse.

After a while, the time would just fly by when they all hung out together. Eventually, each of the boys craved a bit of alone time with Tweek, who had been rejecting them both for sex recently. They were both a bit needy and they both had their own set of needs.

“So does Tweek keep turning you down, too?” Kenny suddenly asked as him and Craig sat next to each other in class. Craig blushed and tried to give Kenny a bit of an intimidating glare. 

“Ah-wait. Don’t tell me. You’ve already had sex with him, haven’t you?” Craig asked, not really sure that he wanted to know the answer to that.

“I-oh, um, well, yes,” Kenny blushed, smirking a bit. Craig never looked madder. “But hey, please don’t be upset Craig. We are all in this relationship together so, I mean, you can- wait, have you not had sex with him yet?” 

“No,” Craig sighed heavily, glancing away with a pouty face. Kenny suddenly snickered. Craig glared over at Kenny. 

“What, Kenny?” the brunette questioned the other boy. Kenny rolled his eyes playfully and smirked over at Craig.

“Oh, just a thought,” Kenny hummed. 

“If it’s a three way, count me out,” Craig told him firmly.

“Aw, Craig. That’s no fun,” Kenny pouted playfully down at the other.

“Dude, I don’t- I love Tweek, okay. I don’t want… you,” Craig stated. Kenny gave him a blank gaze. He looked a bit hurt. He smiled a bit too brightly. 

“Yeah, yeah. I get it. It was just a joke, anyway. Maybe you and I can hit the town today and just hang out! We haven’t gotten time with just the two of us in months, with the whole us being with Tweek thing,” Kenny suggested with that same bright smile. Craig sighed again. He then lightly smiled at Kenny. 

“Yeah, yeah. Fine, I guess,” Craig agreed in his monotonous voice.

 

Tweek had continued to be punished by his asshole father since he’d kept sneaking out and hanging out with his boyfriends. He’d hid it so far from his boyfriends. Kenny knew that his dad had abused him before, but Tweek’s face hadn’t been obviously bruised for a bit, just his torso. Craig didn’t know about his father even being abusive. He didn’t know about Tweek being trans, either. 

That had been why Tweek had been holding off on sex with either of his boyfriends. He didn’t want Craig to realize both of those things about Tweek all at once. What if Craig couldn’t deal with his hideous body? Thank god that Kenny had at least boosted his confidence a bit about that by continuously reassuring Tweek that he loved Tweek no matter his outward appearance so maybe Craig could feel similarly? He wouldn’t know until he talked to Craig, though. 

Tweek had come home last night from Craig’s place with his boys when his dad saw him and punished him worse than ever this time. After his usual go at Tweek’s body and his face, he’d used the fucking whip he’d been threatening him with for years now, but had never used. 

After, Tweek went to his room and somehow had not had his phone taken. His father had probably forgotten. Tweek sobbed violently as he messaged his boyfriends. He wanted the fuck out of this place! 

Group Text to My Boys ❤️:  
Heyu won’t be st school today or tomorrow probably and if I disappear, I might hav had my phone taken away again iski skintight know sorry

Both Craig and Kenny looked at the text and then to each other with a worried gaze. They each texted back.

Text to Honey 🍯:  
Is everything okay, babe? Did you want Kenny and I to come get you? 

Text to Cutie with a Booty 😏:  
Okay cutie. But just let us know if everything is okay. We are worried. Craig and I are just hanging today so you can call us or text us whenever you need. I love you ♥️

Tweek could only smile a bit before sniffling and wiping his eyes. He didn’t want them to see him this way. Kenny only knew about a small extension of the beatings and he didn’t want to ruin their day. If the two of them were finally hanging out again and trying to be friends the way they had been, he didn’t want to mess that up. He didn’t know if he would’ve told them anyway right now. He didn’t know what to do besides text them not to worry and sleep in this bed alone for a week to try and definitely fail to avoid his piece of shit father. 

He moved with pain to the bathroom to try to shower away some of blood. He felt liked he’d done this so many times now. He was over it. He needed to get the fuck out of this house.

Group Text to My Boys ❤️:  
I love you guys, too. Have fun.

Kenny and Craig were definitely worried, but they knew that Tweek probably didn’t want to see them right then. They continued to hang out and check on Tweek every now and then. For some odd reason, though, Kenny seemed a bit tense and Craig could notice something was off. He seemed to keep avoiding certain places and just wasn’t being himself. Craig eventually spoke up.

“Hey, Kenny. What’s wrong?” Craig asked worriedly with a tiny gaze up to Kenny. The blonde had clearly glanced around nervously. 

“What do you mean, Craig?” The taller boy asked with an almost convincing smile to anyone else.

“Why are you acting all weird?” Craig asked when he suddenly felt the blonde move against him, shaking a bit as he grabbed his arm. Kenny blushed and let go of him, escaping for a bit.

“I, um, I have to go to the restroom. I’ll be back,” Kenny told him, feeling sick from flashbacks he was getting. Plus, he didn’t want to break down in front of Craig, but he soon realized that he’d fucked up by going off alone as he escaped into the stall. There were feet that patted after him, standing in front of his stall as Kenny cried and shook. 

 

Tweek’s mother came to his room, knocking on the door to pretend like he had any kind of privacy in this hell hole. She brought him chicken soup and the first aid kit as usual. She moved to him and went to trying to help her husband's mess. 

“Again? I-you need to leave here before you can’t anymore,” his mother told him with a sad look. They had their big disagreements and they weren’t really too close, but he at least preferred her. He wished he could be with his boyfriends to make him feel better and loved and happier. They’d all been so happy lately and he didn’t want them to be ruined of their happiness like him. He honestly hoped the two had a great day without him.

After his mom had left, he took out a pocket knife he’d had for years now and put the knife to his wrists, feeling a bit better after the physical pain he could control. At least this was something he did to himself. He got dizzy when big drops of blood splattered on the floor. Oops, maybe he’d went a bit deeper than he’d meant, but whatever. He wasn’t about to die. He sat down and stared at his bleeding arms. It was almost beautiful, the way the red was streaming down his thin, pale arm.

 

Craig realized that Kenny had been gone a while. He was actually starting to get worried. Maybe he was fine, but he wasn’t sure so Craig walked to the bathroom that Kenny had walked into. 

“Kenny?“ Craig asked, suddenly hearing what sounded like fighting and Kenny telling someone to stop. Craig glared and literally kicked the stall door down that he heard the noise coming from it angrily. He hated what he saw, too. Some pervert had Kenny pinned to the wall, attempting to pull his jeans down. Thank god, Craig wasn’t too late. 

“What the hell? Go away, son. Give us some privacy,” The man spoke with an attitude. Craig immediately grabbed the man by his shirt and threw him out of the stall, causing him to hurt his body a good amount. He glared at the man with a deadly gaze, clenching his teeth until he finally brought the man up to his feet to punch him harshly across the face.

“Don’t you ever touch my fucking boyfriend again and don’t ever come near him again unless you have a fucking death wish because I won’t hesitate to kill you. Got it? Now get thefuck out!” Craig threw the man again, causing him to escape in fear. He panted heavily, wanting so much to beat that bastard until he bled to death. However, comforting Kenny was more important right now. Now that he’d got that asswipe away from him. He ran over to Kenny who was in hysterics.

“Kenny, are you okay? He didn’t hurt you, did he? I’ll kill him,” Craig said, definitely a bit protectively. Kenny sniffled and quickly leaned in to hug Craig as he shook lightly.

“Thank you, Craig,” he sobbed into Craig’s warm chest. After a bit, Kenny tried smiling and attempted to tease Craig a bit. “Don’t think that I will forget you calling me your boyfriend, th-though,” Kenny laughed, tears still running down his cheeks. Craig blushed brightly. Did he say that? Fuck.

 

Tweek somehow managed to fall asleep into the bed after stealing some of his parents’ straight vodka. He chugged way more of it than he probably should’ve and stupidly drunk texted the boyfriend chat again.

Group Text to My Boys ❤️:  
I’m Sddddh I lcds you guys sand imma soddy for everting 

After he got drunk he totally forgot about the blood all over his clothes, on the bed now, and all over his room, but he did fall asleep finally so whatever. He felt trapped and lonely and wanted to not be here. He honestly just wanted his boyfriends to come kidnap him and cuddle him forever. He just wished his boyfriends were here.

The minute Tweek texted Craig, the brunette made a worried face at it. He assumed he was obviously drunk. In any other situation, he might not be worried because people drink, but Tweek was different. He’d never known Tweek to get drunk on his own. The only times he thought Tweek drank at all were parties. This concerned him a lot as he reread his text over and over to even understand it. 

Craig to: Honey 🍯  
Are you okay, babe? I love you. Kenny would text back, but he’s currently fallen asleep on me. He had a rough day. We can tell you about it later if he wants to. If you want to come over to my place, feel free to show up whenever, okay? I worry about you and I haven’t gone to bed yet. ❤️

Craig blushed whenever he felt a certain blonde cuddle him as he slept. He couldn’t help but hear him mumbling his name in his sleep. Fucking Kenny McCormick.


	25. Happy Belated Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The three deal with their issues form the previous chapter and Tweek gets his birthday present from Craig.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: self harm scars and blood leftover being cleaned up in this chapter.

The second drunk Tweek processed that Kenny was possibly hurt and that something bad had happened to one of his boys, literally ran out of his dark room after grabbing his phone. Oh, he was dizzy. He hadn’t exactly changed clothes or anything since he’d cut himself and been beaten last because he hadn’t intended on leaving his roomZ at all. He probably looked like he’d murdered someone or like some cliche zombie with blood and gore all over him. He was limping slightly from all the injuries from his father. 

When drunk Tweek ran and fell only a couple times on his way to Craig’s, he blinked up at the door of the place to make sure it was Craig’s. He hoped it was. He knocked and waited there with bloody clothes and wrists unintentionally out in the open. He didn’t even realize how bad he looked right then. Of course, his eyes were both black, too.

 

Craig yawned loudly, having been comfy on the couch with Kenny until he heard a knock at the door. He did his best to hurry to it, but was careful not to wake Kenny up. He needed rest. Craig’s eyes widened as soon as he saw Tweek all bloody and out of breath. 

“Tweek, what the hell happened to you? Jesus. Are you okay?” Craig asked with a seriously concerned tone and expression. He was in shock for a minute as he gazed over at Tweek. 

“Craig. Hi- I- is Kenny okay? Where is he? What happened? Is he going to be okay?” Tweek asked with just as much worry and concern in his voice for Kenny. He was more important than Tweek anyway. He was first priority just then, even though honestly all Tweek wanted at that moment was to cling to his boyfriends, especially after his horrifying experience with his father. He looked down as he hugged himself and started sobbing uncontrollably. He tugged his hair out. “I- I’m sorry… and I’m sorry for not being there with you guys to help... I- I’m sorry for everything, Craig.”

Tweek was freaking out. Something must have happened to him and Craig had a feeling his father had to do with this. That fucking bastard. He’d always got shady fucking vibes from that asshole.

“Calm down, hon. Kenny is okay, and don’t apologize. You’re alright,” Craig assured the blonde, hugging him tightly before he shut his front door. He held onto Tweek lovingly, petting his hair with his fingers. 

“We can talk about it soon, if you want. Kenny is asleep still, though. How about I help clean those wounds and get you some of my clothes to change into, okay? If you feel up to it, you can shower, even,” Craig smiled, leaning down to gently kiss Tweek’s forehead.

“Sorry, I’m kinda drunk,” Tweek mumbled into Craig’s chest and let himself drunkenly cry more. He clung to Craig a bit longer. “I missed you guys. It feels like I’ve been gone and in that room by myself forever. I can’t be there with him anymore. I just wanted to be with you guys. Here. You don’t have to worry about them or me…Just… Kenny needs us... Did you take him to a hospital? Does he need to go to a hospital?” 

He sniffled and made himself get off Craig. Then, he moved to as silently as possible press a soft kiss to sleeping Kenny's cheek. He noticed Kenny looked a bit sad. He wanted to ask him what had happened or if he was okay or do more than kiss his cheek. He wanted to hold him so they could tell each other they would both be fine, but Tweek knew that he needed his rest, so he didn’t. He just gently pet his hair a bit. He pressed his lips to his head and whispered, “I’m sorry I wasn’t here, baby, I love you.”

Craig gave Tweek a sad gaze when he talked. He was definitely hurt really bad. Fuck. Craig would do anything to kidnap Tweek away from that asshole father of his. Craig went to get a change of clothes for his boyfriend to change into after he’d cleaned him up and eventually brought him to the bathroom so that he could clean Tweek up quietly so they wouldn’t wake Kenny. 

“Tweek, I’m sorry that you’re hurt and that I couldn’t be there to help you. I didn’t know… God, I’m an asshole,” Craig admitted, looking at the blonde as he slowly handed him the clothes.

“Sh, babe. You’re one of the two nicest people on this planet, Craig. Don’t talk badly about either of my boyfriends or I’ll personally fight you,” he slurred as he poked his cheek playfully. “Kenny- was he- like what happened to me before? That’s all I could think was that I had left you both alone and then I wasn’t there to help him when he needed me… I kind of just came sprinting here… Also, when did you guys start hanging out?”

“Kenny is fine, honey. He told me what happened, but I think that’s for him to tell you since it’s kind of really personal to him. Also, I don’t know… We just sort of started hanging for a bit now. Why?” Craig helped clean Tweek’s wounds with some disinfectant and a cold cloth.

“Yeah, you’re right. I’m just glad he’s okay. Thank god you were there… ow!” Tweek flinched at Craig’s cleaning his bloody wrists that he’d done to himself. He looked down at them and felt tears coming back into his eyes as he remembered how terrible he’d felt earlier. He only felt a bit better away from there where his boyfriends were. He still had to go back to his parents house eventually. “I’m sorry…”

Craig decided that maybe it was time to tell Tweek. Maybe. He had originally wanted to wait for a happy moment to be able to tell him but he figured this would have to do.

“Tweek, listen to me,” Craig suddenly spoke as he lifted his boyfriend’s face with his hands. He gazed at him with loving eyes. “I’ve been thinking: Why don’t you just come live with me from now on?”

It took still mostly drunk Tweek a bit to mrealize what he thought Craig had said. Did he just ask Tweek to live with him? The blonde’s eyes got wide and he stared at Craig.

“Wait, what?” Tweek asked, wanting to make sure he hadn’t heard something wrong. Craig blushed, not really wanting to say it again since the idea was a bit embarrassing, but he wanted to because he wanted Tweek next to him and safe. Craig rubbed the back of his head.

“I was wondering if, since you’re 18 now… I wanted to surprise you with your birthday present and it’s you having the option to come live with me. I just… it’s not because I want you to myself, but I feel like you would be much more safe here and maybe happier and it would make me h-happy, too,” Craig blushed even more, loving those sparkling eyes that stared back at him. Drunk Tweek broke down into tears again and practically tackled Craig. He hugged him so tightly to his own body and found that he never thought he’d been so happy. 

“A-are you sure y-you want this? I’m probably really difficult to live with,” he mumbled truthfully and bit his lip. His birthday had been like four months ago, but he’d go with it since Craig hadn’t exactly got him a gift. “My… birthday? I love you so much, Craig Tucker. Th-Thank you..”

“I love you, honey, and I’m positive that I want this. I would love it,” Craig smiled and ran his fingers through Tweek’s soft hair. He held him in his arms, as close to him as possible.

“If you’re sure…” Tweek mumbled and clung tightly to Craig. How was this possible? He had never been allowed to be this happy. He was currently dating and was in love with the two best guys in the world. He was 18 finally, old enough to get a real job that paid money for him to help out Craig and to pay back both of his boyfriends for everything. How was this his life?

“I’m sure, Tweek,” Craig said happily before leaning up to kiss Tweek softly, blushing as he did. He smiled into the passionate gesture. Just then, Tweek saw Kenny’s eyes open. The blonde pulled away a bit from Craig before practically running to Kenny, making sure to be gentle and not actually hurt his boyfriend.

“Hey, Kenny, baby. Craig said something had happened to you and I kind of came running across town… I’m sorry I wasn’t here. Are you okay?” Tweek asked worriedly. Kenny felt as if he had entered Heaven when he awoke. There was a blonde angel hovering above him with the prettiest eyes.

“My angel! I missed you,” Kenny cheered sleepily as he clung to Tweek. Kenny was slightly tearing up when he hugged Tweek. He hated what had happened earlier and, fuck, it hurt to think about. As soon as Kenny was hugging him, Tweek let himself embrace the boy he’d felt he’d been worrying about for so long now. Kenny spoke assuringly, glancing over at Craig with a small blush. “Yeah, I’m fine… Just some creepy stalker I used to have, um, tried… doing things to me, but thankfully Craig saved me.” 

“I’m- do you want Craig and I to murder them for you?” Tweek asked him seriously as he ran his fingers through Kenny’s hair. Kenny shook his head and only enjoyed the sweet feeling of Tweek playing with his hair. He smiled brightly, cuddling into the blonde with much love. “You’re okay now, alright? You’re safe with Craig and I.”

“No, I’m safe now so don’t worry. It won’t happen again,” Kenny assured them. Craig cleared his throat. 

“No, it won’t. I can promise you that, Kenny, because… I just told Tweek that he can come live with here if he wants…” he glanced over at Kenny with a sort of loving expression. “So I was wondering if you wanted to, too? I know that you’ve been struggling with money because there’s so many people living at your place and you could be safe with us, too.“

Craig instantly was stopped by Kenny as he felt the blonde in his arms, hugging him tightly. He was crying into his chest and Craig just felt omething. He hugged the blonde back happily, petting his hair. 

“R-really? Craig, you don’t… mmphhgfst…” Kenny mumbled into his chest. Craig only laughed at him. So cute, he thought. 

“Yes, really. I mean it,” Craig assured him with a tiny smile up at him. It was at that moment that Tweek almost sensed what Craig and Kenny felt and he blushed a bit. He didn’t know if he should feel so flustered. He bit his lip and looked away. His face felt hot. Was this jealousy? The last time he’d been jealous was when he’d thought Kenny and Craig had been dating at that party, but now he was still at least tipsy still. Were his boyfriends becoming more than friends? Tweek didn’t know what he was feeling. He turned away from the intimate scene and sat on the couch. He couldn’t show whatever this was. This was the worst timing. It’d be selfish right now after what Kenny had been through. He couldn’t make it a thing right now. He loved his boys way too much. Craig and Kenny soon walked over to Tweek to hug him as well. Eventually, they all just turned into a big cuddle puddle on Craig’s couch 

“I just… it’s just an offer. Only if you guys want to. You don’t have to force yourselves to come and live with me. If you want, we could each have a room since there’s enough space to do that,” Craig suggested, feeling nuzzles from both of the boys. He blushed brightly, loving sort of every second of this moment. Tweek was nuzzling at both of his boyfriends and had at least got the middle spot between them. He was warm and cozy, but now he had that scene of Kenny and Craig replaying in his brain. He couldn’t help it. Why was he so flustered and maybe a little greedily sad? He’d been the one who’d originally told them to get along and all that, but he didn’t mean in the same way he got along with the two of them. He was just shook. He was not jealous. Tweek didn’t do jealousy.


	26. “I Love Tweek for Tweek.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenny goes home to go be with his sister and Craig and Tweek go rain dancing together.

After a while of cuddling, Kenny eventually had to leave to go take care of Karen. Which left Craig and Tweek alone and Craig had noticed there was something off about Tweek, even more so than before with his father. He seemed a little upset? No, maybe sad?

“Honey, what’s wrong? You seem like something’s bothering you… Is it just the thing with your asshole father, or?” Craig asked

“I’m-what? Oh, no, I’m fine. Sorry. It’s just… worried about Kenny…” he said, which wasn’t exactly a lie, he was worried about Kenny. However, he was thinking about way more than just that. He didn’t want to bother Craig or Kenny with his unnecessary feelings. It’s not like he’d ever wanted to be the center of attention anyway. He just was struggling to get the thought of the two out of his head. He didn’t want to be upset and so he wasn’t. He was just trying to understand and get used to that idea. Not that they’d even told him and it wasn’t official or whatever, but he knew both of his boys way too well to not notice the difference in their relationship. Craig shook his head. 

“You know, you look down when you lie. I’ve known you too well for too long tk nk knownwhen you’re lying,” he sighed. Then, he leaned over and cuddled his boyfriend gently. “Seriously, babe, you can tell me. What’s up?”

“No, I’m not lying. I am worried about Kenny and better text us when he gets home… I’m- I’m not upset or anything. I’m just… I have a question and I want you to be honest since now I’m being honest. Do you have more than friends feelings for Kenny? Ack! It’s okay if you do. I just wanted to ask because something seems different between you both,” he rambled and looked down, hoping he didn’t upset Craig by even mentioning it. Craig immediately blushed at the sudden question. He hadn’t expected that at all and had no idea how to respond to it. He didn’t know how he felt about it, either, and was that jealousy that he heard?

“Wait, are you jealous of Kenny and I?” Craig asked before he cleared his throat. “Sorry, I didn’t mean that in a bad way. Being jealous is valid, but I’m not sure. I care for Kenny… a lot… and I mean… Oh god, do I seriously have feelings for that dork? Ugh, kill me…” Craig was completely embarrassed. He did love Tweek, a lot, but maybe he started having feelings for Kenny, too? Tweek bit his lip and blushed. He shook his head as he looked down. Then, he conceded. 

“Gah - I’m not jealous- I’m just-it’s new and considering all the squabbling you two have done and the fact that I literally had to force you two to hang out and- anyway, I’m not jealous, I just- I didn’t expect it. I’ll get used to it, though, because you both did the same for me and I love you both and want you to be happy,” he rambled. Craig smiled softly at Tweek. He loved how sweet he was about the situation, but, fuck, he felt a bit bad. He didn’t feel so much bad for liking Kenny, but he felt bad for how Tweek kind of seemed to be jealous about it. 

“Wait, do you hear that?” Craig asked, listening to the pattering outside. He grabbed Tweek’s hand and lead them both to his front door. He opened it, feeling mist from the rain that was pouring down outside. It hadn’t rained in a while now and Craig loved it. Did Tweek know that? Craig smirked. “Let’s go out in the rain, babe.”

“Yeah, yeah, mister rain loving guy. Only if I get a not fake kiss this time? No fake dating anymore,” Tweek made a face at that before grinning pretty widely and squeezed Craig’s hand.

“You ever dance in the rain before?” Craig smiled, looking into Tweek’s eyes. Craig smirked a bit and instantly pulled Tweek out into the rain with him. He laughed lightly and pulled Tweek close to him by his hips. He began swaying with him back and forth playfully.

“N-no,” Tweek somehow blushed at that and shook his head, still smiling. He was so in love with this guy. Fuck. He’d known that Craig adored the rain. Tweek had used to be afraid of the rain and storms until he’d fake dated Craig. He’d cuddled him during the storms. One day, he’d taken Tweek out in the rain and held his hand. Suddenly, with Craig beside him, he didn’t feel afraid of much. Craig hummed as the two danced in the rain. He smiled happily at Tweek, getting lost in those emerald eyes. Craig moved closer to Tweek as they swayed around until he slowly leaned in to caress their lips together passionately.

Tweek grinned into the kiss and found himself pulling Craig closer. He ran his hands down his back, not to the bottom. Ugh, he was so weak for this damn boy. At least he had a tiny bit of this kind of stuff now from Kenny. He’d felt a little more confident about the whole thing now thanks to Kenny and now he felt good with Craig. 

Craig kissed Tweek slowly, loving the sensation and especially with the rain making them wet. They were already heating up and, fuck, Craig wanted things. He wanted Tweek. He loved Tweek so much. Craig could feel his heart racing when he pulled away to whisper in Tweek’s ear with hot breath.

“I want you,” Craig hummed into his sensitive ear. The brunette could feel how red his face was, but it was night out and the rain helped to hide it. At those three words, Tweek blushed hotly. Fuck. He hadn’t been expecting that. Tweek had to pull himself away with wide and suddenly panicked eyes as he looked down. He bit his lip nervously. 

“I-I love you and, fuck, I want you, too, but- but I have something I have t-to tell you and- and if y-you don’t want to b-be with me anymore after I t-tell you, I’ll understand,” Tweek mumbled. Craig gave Tweek a rather concerned gaze but instantly gave him all of his full attention. He wanted to be there for him no matter what.

“Tweek, why would I not want to be with you?” Craig asked with a sad tone. Tweek couldn’t help his nerves when he had to talk about this stupidly annoying thing. He’d been wearing a binder since the year he’d started getting any kind of chest. He’d been wearing baggy clothes and just presenting himself as masculine away from his parents knowledge since he’d moved to this town in kindergarten. He’d changed his stupid dresses and other typically feminine clothes his mom had dressed him in for masculine clothes before school so no one besides, Kenny now, knew. It scared him to talk about. He pulled at his hair and bit his lip. 

“I-fuck… I- only Kenny knows this… for… reasons. I’m- please, don’t hate me, Craig. I love you too much for you to hate me and me to be okay… I’m- I’m not biologically male. I’m transgender… I’m sorry,” he said at this point with tears coming to his eyes. Craig firstly gave Tweek a blank gaze. Then, he smiled at Tweek and leaned in to kiss his forehead softly.

“Yeah, I know,” he replied, hugging his boyfriend tightly.

“What? What do you- wait, Kenny didn’t tell you, did he?” Tweek asked in disbelief. He didn’t think Kenny would ever have thought about telling anyone, even Craig. He really didn’t want to believe that of his boyfriend. He made a shocked face at Craig before wiping his eyes. Craig shook his head.

“No way. Kenny didn’t tell me. He knows how to keep a secret. I just kind of summed it up over time and I may or may have not caught a glimpse of your binder once. Then, when we were cuddling, I didn’t feel anything down there when you basically were pressed close against me in your sleep,” Craig scratched at the back of his head. He smiled softly and took Tweek’s hands in his own. “I don’t care what sex you are or what body you have or anything like that because you’re Tweek. I love Tweek for Tweek.”

Craig leaned up to plant a sweet kiss to his boyfriend’s lips. At that, Tweek found himself letting out more tears. Why he’d even had any doubts about his best friend, Craig Tucker, who hadn't given him any reason to believe anything different? His brain told him all kinds of negative things about literally everything in his life. 

“I do have… something down there, just not what either of us want… Fuck, Craig- o love you, too. So much. I- I also- there’s another thing about my body and I have to warn you: it’s why I haven’t tried to have sex with you or Kenny recently. I- I still have more scars from me and my dad from this week. He’s been getting worse and more violent, b-but y-yeah…” Tweek rambled as he looked down in shame.

“What do you mean, Tweek? Why would I not want what you have? I don’t give a fuck about what sex you are. I’m attracted to any sex. I’m attracted to you. Sexually and mentally,” Craig spoke with an assuring voice. Then, he gave Tweek a sad gaze and hugged him closely. He blushed a bitas he felt all the words just spilling out naturally, like they finally could come out of the darkness hiding in wait to be able to say All of this to Tweek. “I’m sorry about him, Tweek., Fuck your dad. You never deserve any pain and you won’t have to suffer anymore. You’re safe with me and it doesn’t matter what scars you have because I think you’re beautiful inside and out. I love you more than anything.”

Tweek blushed back and cried only a bit more happy tears. He was so happy and lucky to have Craig. He had loved Craig Tucker for so long and he’d fallen so heavily in love with him way back when. If you’d have gone back in time to tell anywhere between 6th grade Tweek and 11th grade Tweek that he’d even end up with Craig Tucker, the boy he’d been in love since fake dating him in kindergarten, he wouldn’t even consider believing you. He’d believe you even less if you told him he’d also be in a poly relationship with bad boy Kenny McCormick and Craig all in one. Tweek didn’t deserve such good things. 

“I’ve been in love with you since like kindergarten, Craig Tucker, and I keep somehow falling more and more for you the more you talk. You make me so happy. I- I want you. I want you to make love to me,” Tweek told him quietly , blushing a bit at the last part..


	27. “I Definitely Want That”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Craig and Tweek hang out more 😏💚💙

Fuck, Craig could almost hear his heart burst in his chest when he listened to those words that Tweek spoke with such surety. He smiled happily and kissed him. He kissed him slowly in the rain before picking him up in his arms with Tweek’s legs wrapped tightly around him. They continued kissing and Craig only remembered taking Tweek into his bedroom, tossing him down onto the bed a bit roughly before kissing him again with heavy, hot breaths. He gulped, reminding himself he should be gentle to Tweek since he didn’t know how he wanted him to make love with him since Craig was usually a bit rough in general.

Fuck, if Tweek had a dick, he’d be entirely hard already. Craig was being a bit rougher than he’d expected, but, fuck, it was hot. He wanted Craig to fuck him so much, but he was still nervous. He found his hands roaming down his back to his ass and that was basically all the confidence he had. He blushed.

“I-I’ve only done this once a-and barely know what I’m doing and I want you a lot-“ he breathed heavily with a dark, red face as he found his body naturally grinding against Craig already. Fuck, he wished he had a dick. Craig let out a heated breathy laugh before he gulped lightly, gazing into Tweek’s eyes with complete desire.

“O-okay, do you want me to be gentle or rough?” he asked, leaning down to kiss Tweek’s neck gently, sucking on his wet skin.

“W-what you’re doing I-is good-“ Tweek stuttered in a heavy breath. He blushed deeper and bit his lip before daring to look back at Craig and holy shit he was so hot.

“Okay, good,” Craig smirked lightly, biting Tweek’s neck and sucking on it. He reached his hand down, gliding his fingers over Tweek’s stomach. He also removed his hat and sat up to take off his jacket and black tee, revealing his abdomen to Tweek who seemed to be staring at it. 

“Like what you see?” Craig teased with a faint smirk. The minute he bit the blonde’s neck, he whined a bit as his eyes closed. He gripped his fingers in Craig’s back and didn’t realize he was thrusting a bit against the other hips. Tweek bit a stupid smirk down as he eyed Craig. It most definitely hadn’t been the first time he’d seen Craig shirtless. He used to change around Tweek all the time years ago, and even since then he’d seen him shirtless, but it didn’t change that this time had so much more of an impact because of what they were doing. 

“Y-yeah- obviously,” Tweek tried to sass back up at him. Craig laughed and reached down to begin unbuttoning Tweek’s top. He leaned down to kiss and suck on his pale skin that was closer to his thighs. 

“Mm,” Craig hummed. Fuck, he’d craved this. He’s wanted Tweek for so fucking long that this didn’t seem real at all.

“Ah-“ he huffed heavily and cling to Craig. Fuck, this felt so good and Craig was so damn good at this. Tweek couldn’t breathe properly and he was a total mess of moans and whines at Craig marking him. Tweek had wanted Craig for so many fucking years now and now it was actually happening. Tweek had been blessed. Craig basically ripped Tweek’s shirt from his torso with a swift tug. He ran his fingers over the side of his binder. Craig immediately stopped when he could sense Tweek becoming anxious with the idea of im touching his chest. He removed his hand and leaned down to kiss his cheek gently, talking softly against his ear.

“Just please let me know what you’re comfortable with, okay, babe?” Craig asked him. He knew already that Tweek was super self conscious about his body. The whole dysphoria thing and all that. He didn’t want to trigger or upset Tweek during something so intimate that was meant to feel good.

“I-thank you,“ Tweek stuttered with a blush. He felt himself feeling a little better that Craig was already being so understanding, but he hated that Craig had to be understanding about this. He hated his body.

“Don’t worry about it. You’re alright and safe with me. I love you,” Craig whispered, kissing Tweek’s neck and smirking at him once he pulled away. He reached down to remove his own jeans and helped Tweek to sit up.

“Then, why don’t you do something for me for a bit?” Craig asked, gesturing to the bulge in his boxers. He smirked at Tweek, his face slightly red from heat.

“Ack-w-what?” Tweek asked with a blush and his eyes wide as fuck. He had no idea what Craig’s wanted from him. The only time he’d done anything sexual was with Kenny having just basically fucked him, gently obviously since it had been his first time. It had been nice as fuck, but Tweek didn’t have this experience of what Craig wanted. He put both hands on each side of his own hair nervously. Craig wanted to chuckle at Tweek. He had almost forgotten how innocent and cute he was. Craig ran his hand through Tweek’s hair, twirling his fingers through the soft strands. 

“I’m asking you to give me head,” Craig clarified, speaking softly and blushing from how embarrassing it sounded out loud. He rolled his eyes at himself. “You don’t have to if you don’t want to and you definitely don’t have to be good at it. I’m just… I could just tell you what feels good and what doesn’t. You don’t have to, but, god, I sound stupid.”

Tweek bit his lip and looked away a bit. What if he messed up? What if Craig didn’t like it and then didn’t like Tweek and then he just wanted to be with Kenny and Tweek ended up alone? He really did want to make Craig feel good, but he didn’t know what the fuck he was doing. He’d never done this before and he’d never had his dick sucked because he didn’t have one. Ugh. It was an understatement to say that he was nervous. He started shaking a bit. 

“You aren’t going to leave me or hate me or anything bad if I’m really bad are you?” Tweek asked him. 

“No, I am not going to leave you if you’re bad and I know you’ll be good. Plus,” he leaned forward to nip the bottom of Tweek’s ear, teasing him a bit before he whispered with hot breath against his ear. “I’m really fucking hard for you right now, babe.”

“O-oh-ack-okay-“ Tweek whined a bit in reaction to the ear thing. He was super sensitive. Then, he bit his lip again and moved to kiss Craig hotly, wrapping both of his arms around Craig and tugging him close, gripping his skin. Craig let out a shaky breath as Tweek gripped onto him. He slowly pulled away, and removed his boxers which revealed his hard-on right in front of a blushing Tweek. He smirked, seriously not thinking the moment was about to happen. Fuck, he was ready.

Tweek bit his lip as he gazed at Craig’s hard on and got down on his knees in front of Craig. He said he wasn’t going to run away if Tweek was terrible. He ran his hands down his thighs instinctively and moved his face close enough to do what they both wanted. He opened his mouth and put Craig in his warm mouth. Tweek had absolutely no idea what to do now. It’s not like he’d ever even watched porn. His entire face was flushed as he slowly moved his head a bit back and forth. Fuck, he was probably terrible at this. At least Craig didn’t hate him yet. He kept doing what Craig said was good, moving his head back and forth. He had his lips over his teeth so he didn’t accidentally bite him.

Holy. Fuck. Tweek was fucking good at this shit. Craig thought that there was no way in hell he’d never done this before. Craig reached his hand down to grasp at Tweek’s hair, tugging at it as he lightly thrusted into Tweek’s mouth as he moved as well. 

“A-ahh… fuck, Tweek,” Craig sighed at the perfect and overwhelming feeling of his hot lips doing what they were doing. Tweek felt himself instinctively exhale a bit heavily on Craig’s hard on because Craig seemed to be actually enjoying it. Then, he kept up the motions. Craig began panting heavily as Tweek kept on. He was feeling a bit dizzy from how much pleasure this was giving him. His heart was thumping so hard.Craig breathed heavily and blushed brightly as he realized he suddenly climaxed inside of Tweek’s mouth. He panted at first and quickly panicked. Craig gave his boyfriend an embarrassed look.  
“A-ah, fuck, Tweek. I’m sorry- I didn’t mean to… Fuck. It just happened and… sorry.” 

“W-was that okay?” Tweek’s entire body was flushed as he swallowed Craig in his mouth like coffee. Then, he looked up to Craig with wide eyes. Craig blushed deeply and his jaw dropped slightly as he realized what Tweek just did. Fuck, that was hot as hell. Tweek was going to be the death of him for sure.

“Y-Yeah, that was great actually. Are you sure you haven’t sucked cock before because I mean, wow, babe...” Craig complimented. Tweek jerked nervously at that.

“Gah- n-no! I haven’t I swear. That w-was my first of that, but I-it felt good?”

“Fuck, Tweek. Yes, it felt really good,” Craig leaned up to kiss his boyfriend passionately, sucking on his bottom lip as an addition to tease him. “Thank you.”

Tweek smiled a little at that and shivered at Craig doing that to his ear. His ears were sensitive okay? Craig let out a deep breath and then smirked at the blonde before he gently pushed him back onto the bed. He leaned down to leave lots of marks all over Tweek’s stomach and chest and neck. He kind of wanted to make sure Kenny could see them, too.

“So did you want to continue?” Craig asked with a playful smirk. Tweek was so flushed by the time Craig had asked him that. He’d been too busy moaning and gripping at Craig’s rough kisses that felt so fucking good he almost lost it. 

“C-what do y-you mean?” he stuttered with a red face. He thought he knew, but there was probably a lot of things he could mean.

“I mean...” Craig whispered with hot breath against Tweek’s ear. “Do you want me to fuck you?” 

He thrusted his hips into Tweek’s. He was panting lightly, obviously wanting more. He craved Tweek. Fuck, Tweek wanted Craig so much. He couldn’t breathe properly as he found himself grinding his own hips in response instinctively. 

“Y-Yes, I definitely want that,” he told him as his face blushed even redder.

“Good, because I’m going to fuck you so hard you’ll beg for more later,” Craig spoke with a seductive voice. He smoothly reached into his bedside drawer. He grabbed lube and a condom out. Of course, he had them already there because he had wanted to be ready for Tweek and, fuck, he was. Then, he slowly removed Tweek’s pants along with his underwear, gazing up at Tweek before doing so, continuing only when he received a nod of consent. First, Craig opened the bottle of lube to put it on his fingers. Then, he smirked and reached his fingers down to press against Tweek, teasing him gently. 

“Mm, Tweek, you’re already this wet for me?” Craig teased, rubbing himself as he did so. Holy shit, Craig was so hot. Of course, Tweek had always thought that, but he’d never seen him in this sex mode and it was slowly killing Tweek. He wanted everything Craig had to offer. The minute his finger touched Tweek in that way he whined lowly.

Craig carefully inserted his fingers inside of Tweek, loving the way he felt inside. Fuck. He was so tight and hot. Craig couldn’t handle the sensation. He was instantly hard once again, blushing as he watched Tweek’s expressions as he finger fucked him. Craig Tucker’s fingers were inside of him. This was something he’d told himself wouldn’t have ever happened in a million years. Craig eventually pulled his fingers out of Tweek and he sucked on them gently, moaning from the sweet taste. Tweek watched him taste him on his fingers and, fuck, that was hot. He rolled on a condom and added more lube both inside Tweek and on Craig. He licked his lips and positioned his tip against Tweek’s entrance. 

“Ready?” he breathed out a bit shakily against Tweek’s ear. The blonde nodded pretty immediately to Craig. He’d been ready for this for so many years now. “Yes.”

“Okay,” Craig breathed out, slowly pushing himself into Tweek’s wet entrance. He moaned instantly, loving the feeling of how tight Tweek was around him. It was a complete turn on. “Fuck,Tweek. You’re so tight.” 

Craig moaned lowly, pushing himself further into his lover. Tweek flushed and whined as Craig was finally inside of him. They were one and shit it hurt. He breathed heavily as he bit his lip at the pain. Tweek flushed and whined as Craig was finally inside of him. They were one and shit it hurt. He breathed heavily as he bit his lip at the pain. Craig reached down to intertwine their fingers together. He let out a shaky breath and finally reached all the way inside of Tweek.

“Mmm, tell me when you’re ready for me to move,” Craig spoke softly, wanting to just fuck Tweek so hard already. He also knew to be gentle until Tweek knew exactly why it was to he fucked hard. Craig knew the taller boy had said he wanted him to be rough, but Tweek didn’t have much experience so he didn’t want to accidentally scare him away or hurt him in a way he didn’t like. Tweek’s head went back against the bed. It hurt so much right now, but he remembered how good it felt later. After a little bit, he let out a deep exhale. 

“O-okay,” Tweek mumbled as he gripped Craig’s hand firmly. With that consent, Craig began thrusting in and out of Tweek slowly, moaning deeply from how good this felt. Fuck, he had waited so long to be one with Tweek and it felt amazing. Drops of sweat ran down Craig’s lightly tanned skin as he thrusted inside of Tweek. He was so fucking tight and his insides were all hot around Craig’s dick. 

“A-ahh, fuck. I love you, Tweek,” Craig moaned against Tweek’s ear, moving down to lick and bite his neck, leaving more marks all over him. Tweek whined at the pain mixed with oh so much pleasure. This time was a little better pain wise than the first time with Kenny. Now he could enjoy it more than before. He’d been so scared that time, but he felt as safe and comfortable with Craig as he had with Kenny. 

“I- f-fuck- I love you, too- so much, C-Craig- I’ve wanted- wanted this with you f-“ he moaned through his heaving breaths. “For so long.. ah-“ he bit his lip at Craig marking him even more. His neck, ear, and hair were his weaknesses and shit Craig was using that to his advantage and Tweek was so fucking turned on and felt so hot. He leaned his head back a bit more for Craig to mark him more. “Y-you can- can be rougher i-if you want..?” 

He blushed a bit and closed his eyes, gripping onto Craig with his nails digging streaks of red scratches down his entire torso. Oh, fuck. Fuck. Tweek was begging for roughness and fuck did Craig give in to that as he began to thrust at a faster pace this time, making sure to completely fill Tweek entirely, pushing deeper and deeper each time. Craig reached up to pull on the feathery, blonde hair, giving Tweek the deepest fucking bedroom eyes he ever could. He worked his teeth aggressively down Tweek’s smooth skin now. His fingernails scratched his chest and his back. Shit. Tweek felt so overwhelmed in the best way.

“Y-Yeah? Didn’t know you liked it rough, baby,” Craig teased lowly, biting down on his side. Tweek moved his hips at a pace trying to match with Craig and, fuck, this felt so good. Craig knew what he was doing. Then, he pulled his hair and Tweek whined again. He bit his lip more and kept clawing at Craig. 

“I didn’t k-know either-“ he breathed out as he opened his eyes to match Craig’s gaze of those damn eyes. Fuck. Craig pushed himself hard into Tweek and thrusted at an even quicker pace, nearly losing himself in the process since Tweek’s expressions were fucking hot as hell, which turned Craig on even more. He panted heavily and moaned loudly as he suddenly pulled out, moving his hard on away from Tweek’s entrance as he came onto his back instead.

Tweek’s head was against the bed, hands now gripping the sheets. He bit his lip and breathed heavily. He felt so good and tired as fuck. He’d felt dizzy for a moment there, in such a good way. After a minute of trying to recuperate for a little, he reached up to pull Craig down to lay on him. 

“Fuck,” Tweek huffed. Craig panted shakily as Tweek helped to pull him down to lay on him. His sweat was causing his hair to stick so he tried to slick them back away from his face as he laid his head on Tweek’s chest. He listened to his heart beat, smiling at how fast it was throbbing for him.

“Ahmnn, wow. That was really good…” Craig mumbled.

“Yeah? G-good- it’s only-only- I’ve only done that t-twice now…” he stuttered as he held Craig to him closely. Fuck, that hurt so good. Craig was quiet when Tweek had said that. He knew his first was Kenny and, fuck, it made him jealous as hell since he had been waiting longer for Tweek. So much longer and all that. Craig sniffled. He hid his face in one of the pillows to hide his tears. He mumbled into it. “I love you so much, Tweek.”

“C-Craig, are you o-okay?” Was Craig crying? What had Tweek done wrong? One minute, Craig had been all rough and hot and kinky and now he might be crying? Was it that he brought up the Kenny thing? They were literally all dating so why should that be an issue. “Sorry… What’d I do?”

“Nothing, honey. You didn’t do anything. I’m just… fuck, I’m so happy. I’ve waited so long to do that with you and to even be with you. Sorry that that’s cheesy as hell, but it’s true.”

“That’s one of the reasons I fell so in love with you all those years ago, though, Craig. Your adorable cheesiness. I love you and have been waiting for this forever, too,” Tweek grinned a little over to Craig thankful of his response. He kissed his lips before playing with his hair gently. Craig smiled as he felt Tweek kiss him gently. He kissed him back more passionately and pulled away to connect their lips.

“I love you, Tweek.” He confessed once again, never getting tired of saying it to him. “Now, let’s get some rest. You’re going to need it.”

“That sounds like a solid plan,” he agreed. He cuddled back into Craig. He was so much warmer than the blonde. He rubbed his back gently and nodded at the resting idea. Tweek closed his eyes and felt all of the sleepiness in him coming out especially when he cuddled. Craig eventually fell asleep with Tweek, too, dozing off with him in his arms.


	28. Moving In and Moving Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenny and Tweek move into Craig’s place.

Eventually, morning came, though, and Craig was already up, cleaning up the house a little. Kenny came back, too, moving his things into their new home. He seemed happy and that made Craig happy, too. He’d immediately hugged Craig when he had opened the door to let him come inside. Then, he’d started asking about Tweek. It would be a good day. They would all be living together tonight. The idea of the three of them seemed slightly odd to Craig, but also very right somehow. He hadn’t been nearly as badly jealous as he had been. Kenny had been good, too. 

“I want to see Tweek,” Kenny started whining.

“Let him sleep for a bit longer. He’s probably exhausted from last night,” Craig scolded him gently with a look. 

“Last night?” Kenny raised a teasing eyebrow. He already had an idea of just what Craig was referring to and he definitely didn’t mind. In fact, he was actually glad Craig had finally been able to have Tweek open up fully about everything, the transgender thing and probably the extent of his douchebag father’s abuse. Craig cleared his throat, blushing softly. 

“Ah- Yeah, we played with the game sphere all night long,” he lied, hoping Kenny wouldn’t catch him. Kenny just smirked a bit and nodded like he believed that. The game sphere, huh? 

 

Tweek slept a lot longer than he usually did. Usually sleeping in was mostly his boyfriends’ job, but he’d been so exhausted in the best way. He stretched and opened his eyes, noticing sadly Craig was gone. He snuggled into the blankets a bit longer before hearing voices. Kenny? It’s the only other person who made sense. He hoped Kenny was doing better. Tweek grabbed the first shirt that he found, one of Craig’s soft green sweaters, and put it on. He snuggled into it and loved the smell. It smelled like home. He honestly forgot to put on pants as he had the big, long sweater only a bit passed his ass. 

He made his way downstairs to the kitchen where the voices were coming from. Sure enough, both of his boyfriends were there. He looked at Craig before looking to Kenny. The taller blonde and brunette both eyed Tweek’s adorable and sexy self, only wearing a baggy sweater. They knew he didn’t realize just cute he was. 

“Mm, well, aren’t you a sight for sore eyes,” Kenny hummed appreciatively, giving him a little playful wink down at him. Kenny had missed these two. 

“Hey, baby, are you feeling any better?” He said as he hugged Kenny and then moved to press a kiss to Craig’s lips, taking his hand as he spoke to Kenny. Kenny immediately grinned widely when he suddenly got a hug from him. Kenny hugged him back tightly and looked over Tweek for a bit before smirking over at Craig.

“Looks like you had lots of fun with that game,” he teased, knowing exactly what had happened from the mass of marks that were all over Tweek. He would have to mark him later. Craig blushed brightly from Kenny’s comment, turning back around to continue making food. Kenny beamed back over at Tweek. “Yeah, I’m much better, especially now that I get to see you.”

“Wait, what? What game?” Tweek gave them both a genuinely confused look. Then, he saw Craig blushing and Kenny smirking at them and suddenly everything clicked. He followed suit and blushed before looking down. 

“I think we all know what game, love,” Kenny teased.

“I need coffee… Especially before dealing with your shit,” Tweek whined and pouted before moving to get his favorite mug to make a cup of coffee. “Did you guys already get some or do you want?”

“Oh, yeah. Craig got some- ow!” Kenny spoke before getting elbowed by Craig. He laughed and then walked over to Tweek with a wide smile.

“Sure, I’d love some, cutie,” he added, leaning down to kiss Tweek’s lips gently. Tweek only shook his head and rolled his eyes, still blushing hard as he kissed Kenny. He pouted up at him as he made his coffee, but made Kenny coffee anyway. 

“Did you want coffee, Craig?” he asked with a glance to Craig before giving Kenny a look. “And you, hush!”

“Sure. Thanks, honey,” he replied with a soft tone. Craig blushed faintly, smiling over at their boyfriend. He loved how much Tweek would put others before himself. He was so kind and Craig just loved that about him. He just really loved him, okay? Tweek smiled back to Craig before moving to make his coffee the way he’d known he’d liked it since about 7th grade. He handed it to Craig with a kiss to his cheek and then sipped his own coffee. He’d forgotten about the marks all over him until Kenny had said something and now Tweek was remembering all that they’d done last night. Craig smiled as he took the coffee that Tweek had made him. He sipped the hot liquid, humming a bit in appreciation from how good it tasted. He also found himself thinking about what the two of them had done last night. Craig blushed softly thinking about it. He was just happier than he had ever been before. He was way happier than he’d ever even imagined possible for him.

“Is it good?” Tweek asked him with a gaze over to him. Then, he looked back to Kenny’s. “How’s yours? Also, what’s the plan today? Move all of our shit the fuck away from our parents?”

“Yes, and I would absolutely love to be there to tell your father to fuck off,” Craig added with a slight smirk. He would like to personally beat Tweek’s dad to a pulp, but there’s no point in going to jail over it, especially if it meant not being with these two.

“Dude, same. Can we both go, Tweek? We would love to help you move your things, too,” Kenny added with a gentle smile. He moved over to Tweek to hug him from behind. Tweek smiled widely and nodded between the two. He moved to kiss both of them on the lips. 

“I would love you both to come so he can tell me what a big slut I am again, but times two,” Tweek told them.

“Well, that’s okay because you’re our favorite slut,” Kenny teased, laughing as he continued to hug Tweek. He was trying to be lighthearted about this since he knew how hard it was going to be for their blonde boyfriend. He leaned down to kiss his lips again. “Maybe you could even wear just this sweater to prove that fact to your father. What do you think, Craig?”

“I think it’s a great plan,” Craig said and smirked back, mirroring Kenny’s face. Tweek couldn’t help but to let out a small laugh, smiling and rolling his eyes before elbowing Kenny playfully. 

“I thought I told you to hush,” the smaller blonde pouted up at him. He shook his head at Craig. “And you, stop encouraging him.”

 

All three of them eventually left in Craig’s car, driving over to Tweek’s home. Craig had a bit of a bad feeling about all of this, but he figured things would turn out. Kenny also felt a bit off, but he would be there to stand up for Tweek no matter what.

“You guys don’t have to come in if you don’t want to. It’s not a big deal. I’ll just go in and carry shit out… My father is probably busy at the shop anyway,” he told them seriously. He didn’t know how this would go, but he definitely had to tell his parents he was leaving because his dad would most likely be around.

“No way in hell am I leaving you alone to go in there. You’re father will be pissed and I don’t want him hurting you,” Craig told him, not caring what Tweek would try to use against him to prevent him from going.

“I agree with Craig,” Kenny added. He smiled gently at Tweek, getting out of the car as the other two followed along. “I don’t want anything bad to happen to you either… just in case. Plus, we can help you carry things.” 

“Please, just don’t start anything, Craig… Kenny, will you please make sure he doesn’t explode?” Tweek looked worried from his brunette boyfriend to his blonde one. Then, he gave a tiny smile. “Maybe I’ll tell I’m I have two boyfriends now and I’m a total slut and I don’t care because I’m taking my coffee machine and leaving…”

“No problem. I can deal with him,” Kenny laughed, elbowing Craig to tease him. Craig only rolled his eyes. “Also, please pour some of his beloved homegrown coffee out if you say that.”

“I’m not starting anything. Only if… he does something first… Ow!“ Craig spoke before feeling Kenny pulling his ear and giving him a squinted authoritative look. 

“Be good,” Kenny ordered, earning a glare from Craig until they eventually went inside Tweek’s place. Tweek giggled at them both before they went into the house. He bit his lip and went to go upstairs before he heard footsteps. It was obviously his father. Fuck. 

“Tweek! We’ve been so worried about you. Where have you been? Hello, boys. Thanks for bringing my daughter back to me,” Richard said with that stupid smile he never was without. “Would you all like some of our homegrown Tweak Bros Coffee Blend?”

Craig wanted so badly to go ahead and just tackle him to the ground and pound his face in, but he had to be nice for Tweek. He’d promised his boyfriends he’d be good. He bit down harshly with his teeth. 

“Hello, Mr.Tweak,” Craig forced. 

“Hello, sir. I’ll have to pass on the coffee, thank you, though. Tweek has something that he would like to tell you, though,” Kenny spoke with a smile. Tweek gave a panicked look and flinched away from his father as he came to hug him in ‘worry’. 

“Firstly, Tweek isn’t a he. Second, I think you need some of our coffee,” he told him with that same look. Tweek shook his head no. However, the strange need for the coffee made him want to accept the offer. He would’ve if he didn’t hate his father so much right now. He could smell the coffee as his father held it out in front of him tauntingly. He was only going to miss the best coffee in town, but it was definitely worth it to be away from his parents. To live with his boyfriends. He didn’t want to have to deal with his father anymore and now he didn’t have to. Craig had given Kenny and him the chance to start over with him. Thank god for Craig. Why did he feel he needed the coffee?

“I-I’m going to get my coffee machine and we’re leaving b-ACK!- because… Fuck you, I’m moving out…” Tweek said quietly and his father just kept giving him that look. He looked between Craig and Kenny. Tweek walked to his room upstairs, waiting for the others to come join him. Craig and Kenny both just stared at Tweek’s dad until they soon left to join Tweek upstairs. He wasn’t saying much, but the two just went on and helped him gather things together and carry them out to the car.

Tweek didn’t have very many items to bring. He really only wanted his sketchbooks and his coffee maker, the mugs Craig used to get him for every birthday way back when, and a few other small things here and there. Like he’d said, he hadn’t had any friends besides Craig in elementary and then he’d went away for a bit. Thankfully, he and Kenny came into his life now, but he hadn’t exactly had money to spend on things when he didn’t have anyone getting him anything especially his parents. So he didn’t have much, which was probably good right now. He helped them carry the stuff downstairs again and put down his coffee machine. 

“Hey, dad,” Tweek said, a little shakily, before he walked to Craig and kissed him. “Remember when I dated Craig and you called my fourth grade self a slut and all kinds of other shitty names?” Then, he tugged Kenny to him and kissed him, too. Both of his boyfriends were entirely shocked when he kissed them right in front of his father. After that, Tweek sent his father the bird and his father turned from fake smile to true anger. He ran at Tweek. 

“You fucking slut!” his father yelled. They instantly moved in front of him and glared at his father as he came towards him. 

“You ever fucking touch him again, and I’ll make sure to break all of your limbs,” Craig threatened staring down his father.

“Same here. Sorry, Mr.Tweak. We know all about how you abuse your son, you bastard. So if you ever go near him again, we’ll get the cops involved. Alright? Good talk,” Kenny added with a smile that looked scary and hot as hell.

 

Tweek bit his lip and tried to wait to break down until after his father wasn’t around to see him. He carried the machine to the next block walking between his boyfriends before the tears started. Fuck. Kenny and Craig both felt those tears coming. They frowned slightly and both wrapped their arms around Tweek as they walked together, comforting him as much as they could right now.

“You were so awesome, honey,” Craig spoke, smiling at his boyfriend. Kenny nodded at Craig. 

“Yeah, you kicked ass,” Kenny agreed. Tweek shifted to wipe the tears away the best he could while holding his coffee maker. 

“S-sorry-“ he said before looking downward. He was so grateful and lucky to have these two guys in his life. “Thank you, guys… I l-love you both, even if I am a slut. I-I obviously couldn’t have done any of that without you both...”

“We love you, too, cutie,” Kenny replied, leaning down to kiss Tweek’s head softly. Craig followed and did the same, except he kissed Tweek’s cheek gently.

“Now, back to Craig’s or are we dealing with your family now?” Tweek asked them as he had stopped crying.

“Oh, my family already knows. They don’t care.” Kenny spoke with a blank expression. He frowned a bit. Tweek gave him a small relieved look as they made their way to Craig’s again. “Karen is a bit sad, but I told her I would visit her often and that maybe she could come over one day to see all of us.”

“Oh, that’s good. I’m sure Karen can come over often,” Tweek added with a small smile from Kenny to Craig.

“Yeah, definitely. She’s welcome over anytime.” Craig replied with a gentle smile. He leaned over to give Tweek a soft kiss on top of his head. They all walked home and held hands with Tweek. They got home and cuddled the rest of the day, just eating and chilling with each other.


	29. Sick Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tweek gets sick and his boyfriends have to take care of him.

Tweek woke up in his new favorite place, intertwined entirely with his two beautiful boyfriends. Craig to his right, head on Tweek’s chest. Kenny to his left with his leg over the shorter blonde and Tweek’s head on his chest. Craig and Kenny were officially dating, too, now, so their hands were entangled in their sleep. Tweek smiled sleepily and let himself lay for a bit longer before kissing Kenny’s lips softly. He leaned over to do the same to Craig. 

Then, he carefully got out of bed to make them all coffee for school. The day before they’d had a pep rally just reminding them all yet again that this was their senior year prom and their last chance to go to prom. He’d never exactly imagined himself even going. He most certainly never was going alone. Fuck that. He might have gone if either of his boyfriends seemed interested, but none of them had mentioned it. It was fine. He had never wanted to do the prom thing anyway and people were still not understanding their three way thing.

 

Craig and Kenny were both stuck in a pickle. They both were being reminded of prom everyday and the reminders would never stop. Of course they both had their ideas about asking Tweek to go, but couldn’t figure out the right time. The two of them sighed simultaneously, laughing when they heard that. They were at school, walking side by side down through the hallways to their shared class.

“Can’t think of a time to ask him either, huh?” Kenny asked with a playful smirk. Craig nodded, rolling his eyes.

“Yup, I’m lost, man. Maybe we should just ask him together,” Craig suggested, earning an interested gaze from Kenny. The blonde smiled happily.

“Really? I bet he’d love that. When, though?” Kenny wondered. Then, the two were then lost in thought again.

Tweek had the next three periods without either of his boyfriends and he had already been feeling like shit all day now. He’d woken up with a headache and even with water it hasn’t been any better. He also was all congested and gross and probably not just allergies like he’d thought. He hadn’t mentioned it to his boys because he knew they would’ve made him stay home from school and probably would’ve stayed home with him, coddling him all day. Not that he hated being coddled, but it was the last semester of school their senior year and he was the least intelligent of the three so he needed to be there as much as he could. He didn’t know about college, but he definitely needed to pass high school. He felt a bit dizzy as he sat down slowly beside Kyle. 

The next period he felt the same and tried to stand up, but fell a little. Straight into Kyle Broflovski. 

“Tweek? Are you okay?” he asked with a mildly worried look as he stood beside him holding him up a bit. 

“S-sorry.. Thanks, Kyle. I-I’m fine,” Tweek mumbled even though he felt like actual shit. Kyle didn’t leave him. Instead, he forced him to go to the nurse’s office. He thanked the redhead even if he did not want to be here. That was too much pressure! The nice nurse lady told him he could lay down on the mat for the next couple periods to see if he felt better.

Fuck. 

Kenny and Craig were both shocked when Kyle came to tell them what had just happened to their boyfriend. Tweek had been sent to the nurse’s office. It was odd for him to be passing out like that and it worried both Craig and Kenny like hell. The day started going by even slower than normal now and both boys wished that they could just run to Tweek and take him home to take care of him. Hopefully, he was okay.

After the next two periods passed and Tweek still felt weak as fuck, the nurse had asked him if he was feeling any better and if he thought he could go back yet. Then, she found his temperature was really high and said she could send him home if he had a parent to pick him up. He cringed before hearing a stupid, obnoxious voice hurting his head more. Cartman.

“He has a boyfriend, though, nurse. Kenny. Although I’m pretty sure I heard about you kissing Craig Tucker after that so maybe you’re a cheating fag,” Cartman carried on with that dumb, yet terrifying look in his eyes as he stared at Tweek.

“Eric, go back to the bathroom and keep trying to fake your pee test. Tweek, if you have someone to come get you, I can let either of them take you?” she offered with a tiny smile at him. He nodded gratefully and really having not expected any South Park teacher to be decent. 

“T-thanks…” he mumbled thankfully. She nodded and made the call on the intercom for Kenny and Craig to come to the nurse. Kenny and Craig instantly sprinted from their classroom to go after Tweek. They nearly tripped a few times and ran into people. They were extremely worried, but found relief when they entered the nurse’s office.

“Is Tweek okay?” they both spoke, out of breath. The two panted and looked over at Tweek. Then, they tackle hugged him.

“Is everything alright, honey?” Craig asked with a worried tone.

“We were so worried about you, angel,” Kenny whined as they both looked at Tweek. Tweek blushed a bit as he was suddenly tackled by the two people he’d wanted to see most. He gave a tired, tiny smile and hugged them back the best he could without moving too much and passing out again. Cartman was still clearly eyeing Tweek with that menacing look. 

“S-sorry... Can you guys take me h-home? P- Please?” Tweek tried to walk and totally failed, stumbling again and gripping to his boyfriends. He still felt dizzy and clung to them on both sides to not fall. “S-Sorry I put you guys t-through so much trouble… I didn’t mean to. Thank you both so much for rescuing me, though.”

“No, it’s okay, babe,” Craig assured him. Kenny did too and they slowly made sure to walk with Tweek, Craig carrying him on his back to Kenny’s car. They all got inside and began heading home.

They got home somehow and they basically carried him upstairs to bed. He’d grabbed them both. He hated not feeling allowed to be open about his affection for both of his boyfriends at school. It made him feel weird and bad now. Cartman and his father had so kindly reminded him that people were all judgemental asses. He bit his lip as he laid between his two lovers. It shouldn’t even be a big deal. They would graduate high school in the next coming few months anyway. He could be free of that hell to be with his boys, right?

Kenny and Craig spent almost the rest of the day caring for their boyfriend. They made him soup and got him tons of water to drink. Sadly, Craig had to deprive him of the coffee, though, so that he could be more healthy. When they decided to go to sleep that night, Tweek was all over his boyfriends. 

“You didn’t have to take away my coffee...” he whined jokingly. “Thanks, though. I definitely don’t think I’ll pass out tomorrow at school. Ew, it’s Friday again and there probably yet another either graduation reminder or the prom talk again…”

“Er- yeah…” Craig said, clearing his throat. Kenny gave him a look, too. 

“It’s okay. You just need to stay hydrated, cutie, or you’ll worry us again,” Kenny added to change the topic that was brought up. He smiled down at Tweek, leaning in to kiss his cheek.

“I don’t want water. I hate water…” Tweek whined playfully again with a small smile to Kenny when he kissed him. He reached to grab both of their hands. “Sorry for scaring you guys. I promise to try not to faint again. I love you guys so much.”


End file.
